Trouble, calls for HELP!
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: Cullen's are back in Forks, for the first time, since Bella's change. What will happen, when they stumble across four girls? What are they? Can they help?. Runaway's, Confusion in love, problems arise; can the girls help, in some way?. Read and Review!
1. First Day

**Authors Note:**

**This is the story that has been taking up all my time, I just sit on my computer and type, the same chapter over and over, until I get it perfect, so this is ****Chapter 1. ****Hope you like:**

**Chapter 1 – EPOV: First Day**

Today is another "first day" of high school. I was driving my Volvo with my wife Bella and our daughter Nessie - who will be playing Bella's sister – and my sister Alice.

It was a quick drive; it had only taken about ten minutes from home to the school parking lot.

We were back at Forks high school, for the first time, since Bella's change. I parked in my original spot and Emmett's jeep pulled up next to me, with Rose and Jasper.

We were heading to the shelter, out the front of the schools entrance, when I heard Alice take in a deep breath; I turned to see her eyes glaze over.

Jasper had his arms around her tiny waist, Nessie and Bella were already at the entrance, with looks of concern plastered on their faces . Emmett and Rose were probably occupying "one" of the janitor closets.

I stepped closer to Alice and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

Her eyes came back to focus on me, a confused expression crossed her face.

"Is it bad?" I asked worried now.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I whisper yelled in return.

"Edward" Jasper warned, "Don't push her".

"It's okay Jazzy, I'll explain" she said looking up into his eyes, then she focused back on me, " I saw four girls, I think they go to this school, I don't know why, but I think there meant to help us".

"Help us with what?" I hissed.

"That's what I don't know" she sighed, and stomped her foot, "It's frustrating".

"Alice, honey, don't worry about it, it will come to you" Jasper assured her, then led her to their first class, because the bell went.

I walked over to Bella and Nessie. I gave Bella a peck on the lips, as I took Nessie's hand.

"Good luck love, I'll see you at lunch".

"Yea, see you soon", she waved and headed off to science with Alice and jasper.

I walked with Nessie to our first class, which was English. I looked down to Nessie, once we reached the classroom door.

"Ready Nessie?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Ready" she replied happily and we headed into the classroom.

******

English was quite boring when you have done it over and over, for the last two hundred years. Nessie didn't seem to mind though, she was just like Bella, with the love of books, but whenever she **wasn't** with Jacob, she would use her spare time to write, and from her mind, I have seen what she writes about, and it is one of the best things I've read.

"Dad, you seem bored" Nessie whispered on vampire speed, so she wouldn't get caught.

"I am, I have done this before" she just chuckled in her thoughts, as a reply.

English seemed to drag on, and finally the bell went. We had one more class until lunch.

Nessie was practically dragging me to Science, she reminded me of Alice; how she skipped down the corridor.

"Dad" Nessie whined.

"Yea?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't look so down, don't you like spending time with me?" she asked in mock hurt, she learned that from Jacob, I think I need to speak to him.

"Of course I do, sweetie"

"I was joking Edward" she said louder, it sounded weird how she said my name, but she had to, to keep up pretense.

She continued, "You'll see mum, soon enough" she whispered.

"I know" I replied.

I walked into the room, preparing for another boring class, before lunch.

But it was, what was going to happen in science, I wasn't prepared for.

**Read and Review, really want your opinions.**


	2. Mystery Girls

**Chapter 2 – EPOV: Mystery Girls**

Class, was well for many students, boring. I really wasn't paying attention, anyways, I could just rip the answer from somebody's mind.

I just looked around the room, the desks on the right side held, four seats and the desks on the left held two.

Nessie and I sat in the first desk on the left.

I think it was only half-way through class, when the teacher got fed-up with the table at the back on the right, which held four girls.

"Girls" the teacher chided, I think she was Miss. Williams, "Have some manners".

"Sorry Miss" the blonde said.

"That's quite alright"

"I didn't finish" the blonde complained, "Sorry Miss, I haven't learnt any." She finished with a smug smile.

"Who do you think you're talking to? The teacher asked, shocked.

"Um, I think it is obvious, but I'll spell it out for you, Y-O-U" One of the brunettes said. I heard the blonde whisper 'Good one Talie'.

"What should I do?" the teacher said, I don't think she realized, she was speaking out loud.

"You should do nothing, we will _try_ to be good" the red head explained.

"We mean _try _not _will" _the small brunette said.

"Girls, may I have your names?" the teacher asked, not impressed, and on the edge of losing it.

"Why do you need our names?" The red head asked.

"Yea, you could be a stalker" the small brunette teased.

"Names girls" the teacher warned.

"Okay, Okay" the other brunette stressed.

I heard the red head say 'let's play with her'.

"I am Vanilla, because I am so popular" the blonde laughed.

"I'm Chocolate, because I am so sweet" the brunette, I think was named Talie said.

"I am strawberry, you really don't need a reason do you?" the red head complained.

"And I am Rainbow, ready for my reason, because I'm just super excited, I love just about anything, and I really don't have a favorite color, do you need to know anything else….." the small brunette trailed off.

I heard the red head, say 'I wish for her to stop talking', and I heard the blonde say 'Granted'.

That's when the small brunette stopped. Weird.

"GIRLS….." the teacher started yelling, but was interrupted by the lunch bell.

"Well this was fun, let's do it again sometime" the blonde said to the teacher, as she walked past.

"Yes really soon" the two brunettes said in unison

"Good one ladies" I heard the red head whisper, as they walked off.

I just stared at the door, they walked out. Did that just happen? Who pretends to be ice-cream flavors? And what was up with that, I wish thing and the granted? I think I will tell the others.

"Ready, for lunch dad?" Nessie asked, tilting her head in the teacher's direction.

"Nessie" I hissed, "That's not funny"

"Come on dad, lighten up" she teased, shoving me.

"I don't need to lighten up, okay, let's go to lunch" I said and shoving her back.

"Mr. Cullen, you do not shove people" the teacher scolded.

"I didn't, I mean, she did it…" I started saying before I got interrupted.

"Don't start saying she did it first, she looks like a good girl" the teacher said smiling sweetly at my daughter, who was so going to get it later.

"I would do nothing of the sort" Nessie laughed, "Come on lets go to lunch, before you get into more trouble".

Nessie pulled me out of the classroom, with a wide smile on her face.

"I never knew you were a bad boy, dad" Nessie teased.

"I never knew, how much trouble you are going to be in" I teased back.

'_You would never' _Nessie thought, while pulling out her famous pout, that always made me cave, and it did.

"No you're not in trouble" I sighed.

"Oh thank you Da…." She yelled, but stopped herself "Edward" she finished.

"Nice save" I commented.

"I know right" she laughed.

By the time, that conversation finished, we were in the cafeteria.

I walked over to the table that had the rest of my family. I sat in the seat next to Bella and on my other side Nessie.

Lunch was quite the same as always, everyone ignored us, because we were different. But it seemed like something was different. And it was. On the other side of the cafeteria were the four girls that were in my science class, it looked like they were ignored too.

"Why do you think there being ignored?" Bella said tilting her head in their direction.

"They are pretty happy" Jasper said.

"I think there cool" Nessie said, "Maybe we should act like them sometime, dad".

I gave her a stern look, hoping it looked like an 'I don't think so' look.

"Okay, I was joking" Nessie grumbled, '_Needs to lighten up'_.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that".

"I think they're different" Alice inquired.

"What do you mean?" Emmett laughed, "They look like normal people".

"I don't know, Edward can you read their thoughts?" Alice asked.

I listened in, concentrating on the brunettes, and I got nothing. The red-head nothing, even the blonde I couldn't get a single thing.

"No I can't" I responded, quite frustrated.

"They're going to walk past us soon, Jasper you should be okay" Alice informed us. Even though Jasper has been a vegetarian for awhile, every now and again, it still affects him.

"Thanks sweetie" Jasper kissed her fore head.

It was only moments later the group of girls, walked by our table and I got a look of what they were wearing.

The red head was wearing a simple outfit, but complimented her nicely. It was a nice dark blue pair of jeans – that flared out at the bottom - and a tight, white singlet top. With it she wore blue, enclosed, high heels; business women shoes. Her hair was out, straightened and hung, just past chin length.

The brunette, that I think is Talie, wore a casual outfit, which was perfect for school. It was a pleated denim skirt that ended just before the knees and a white - button down – baggy top that hung loosely over the top of the skirt. With it she wore, silver heels, and the pattern on the front was the vintage pattern. Her hair was up in a side pony tail, which hung to her just above her shoulder.

The small brunette wore a more outgoing outfit. She had on a black dress – thin straps that rested on her shoulders - and it went to knee length. It had to black button were the straps ended and a black ribbon just under the bust. With it she wore a simple pair of silver high heels, which had a simple strap around the front and around the ankle. Her hair was straightened to sit, just past her shoulders, and her fringe was quiffed back.

I looked at the blonde last; her outfit was simple like the others, but fancied up a little, with her own little touch. She had on a light and dark blue checked shirt – which was baggy – hung over her dark cream shorts, which went mid-thigh. She had on a black belt that sat right on her waist. She wore knee length black leather, high heel, boots with it. Her hair was out – it hung to her waist – and naturally curly.

My observations were over in only a matter of seconds.

"Who wear's that to school?" Rose insulted.

"Rose, you would and Alice would, and use would make me too" Bella said.

"Yea, but I can make it look good"

"They look awesome too" Alice complimented.

"Whatever" Rosalie concluded.

When the girls finally walked past our table, they had their arms linked with each other, and were smiling widely.

"Hey" Alice said, well calling them.

"Yes?" the brunette said.

"Would you like to sit with us, I mean were new and all, we don't know anybody here" Alice said, then pulling out her favorite pout.

The four girls looked at each other, thinking about it. The small brunette stepped forward.

"Sure"


	3. Conversations

**Chapter 3 – EPOV: Conversations**

"What?" I quickly whispered to Alice.

'_We should get to know them, I have a good feeling' _She thought.

"Fine"

All four girls picked up a chair and squeezed in with each other at one side.

"Okay I need names" Nessie said, while Alice nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" the red head said.

"I am Alicia, but no one calls me that anymore, call me Ree-ree, my middle name" the blonde explained.

"I'm Mikaela, but you may call me Miki, but my friends call me Pixie".

"Oh My God, I am called Pixie too" Alice continued, "Carry on".

"I'm Natalie, but only my parents call me that" she said looking over to Alicia, "Everyone else calls me Talie".

"I am Taylor, you can call me that I don't care, but these three girls" she said pointing at them, "Like to call me Ranga".

"Lovely names" Bella complimented, "I'm Bella, and this is my boyfriend Edward and my sister Nessie", she said pointing to us, "That is Edward's sister, Alice and his brother Emmett".

"I'm Jasper, I am Alice's boyfriend and that is my twin sister, Rosalie" Jasper introduced.

"Cool, old fashioned names, I love them" Miki said.

"Sure" Rose mumbled.

"Oh, sorry about her behavior, once you get to know her, she's wonderful to hang around" Alice said.

"Okay" Natalie sighed.

"Enough, who wants to talk about shopping, everyone here at this table that I know, knows I have to go shopping every day, it's a habit I guess, but I don't want to get out of……"

"I wish for Alice to stop talking" Taylor grumbled, "Okay" Alicia whispered back.

I looked over to Alice to see she had stopped talking. I turned back to the girls, to see Miki, with a pout on her face.

"How did you do that?"Emmett asked.

"Do what?" Alicia asked back.

"Taylor said 'I wish' and you said 'okay' and she stopped" Nessie explained.

"No we didn't" Taylor said, "I think you're hearing things".

"We don't hear things, we hear more than you do" Rose blurted out.

"Oh we know" Miki said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing" Natalie quickly answered, giving Miki a stern look.

I looked over to Alice for answers but she just shrugged in reply.

"Sure it's nothing" Rose hissed.

The four girls just giggled in return.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we need to hang out before the bell goes, we have different classes now", Alicia said for everyone.

"What classes do you have now?" Alice asked excitably.

"I have English" Miki sighed, "With Natalie".

"And Alicia and I have P.E" Taylor said happily, while Alicia groaned.

"So do Nessie and I" I said, "What's wrong with P.E?" I asked Alicia.

"I trip, fall, hurt people, let's say, I am accident prone, good thing you can't feel pain" she said quickly.

"What do you mean, can't feel pain?"I asked did they know something.

"She didn't say that" Taylor said.

"Yes she did" Nessie argued.

All of a sudden a blank look crossed Taylors face and Alicia went out to grab her.

'_Say she didn't say that', _the voice said in my head.

"She didn't say that", I said, what the voice told me to.

Taylor was back to normal and leaving for P.E with Alicia, before I could ask anything.

"Weird" Nessie said.

"I agree".

******

P.E was over, and I guess Alicia was right about herself; she stumbled and tripped over air, practically.

'_Good thing you can't feel pain' _crossed through my mine for the tenth time since Alicia said it.

'_Oh we know'_ Miki's words rang through my mind.

Did they know something?

"Well I guess, we'll see you tomorrow?" I said, but sounded more like a question.

"Actually you won't, the sun will be out" Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little bit frightened.

"We go camping together". Alicia said.

"Oh, okay" I said a little relieved.

"We'll see you" Alicia said, waving, and walking off.

"Why do you think they don't come to school?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know, but there not vampires, they don't have those kinds of features" I explained, while Nessie nodded.

"Come on, you have to tell the others" Nessie said dragging me to my Volvo.

_What could they be?_


	4. Sunny day Part 1

**Authors Note:**

**I think this story is going well, and there is a lot more chapters coming, at the moment I am writing chapter 22 for this story, so I won't be out of any updates soon. Warning though, some chapters are pretty long.**

**Chapter 4 – 3****rd**** person: Sunny day Part 1**

The four girls woke, to a bright sunny morning. Yes, they live together they don't have families, all they have is each other.

All four girls were 14 and would be for the rest of eternity, they didn't age, another thing, they couldn't be in the sun in public, because they glitter.

No, there not vampires, they are 100% human, except for the never aging, the sparkling and the powers.

Yes, your heard me powers. Their powers are very vampire like.

Taylor is able to exit her body, and into another person's mind, they have to do what she tells them to. She can also if she concentrates well, can make flames appear.

Miki can make you feel pain, but she can also take the pain from someone or something: anything living.

Alicia, grants wishes, if anyone says the words 'I wish', she can choose if she wants to grant the wish or not.

Natalie can tell if people are lying to them. She can also, get signs, which tell her to protect anything living.

So you can say these girls would be in no harm in a fight.

"Come on girls, for once can we actually do, what we tell people?" Natalie complained.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked confused.

"Can we go camping?" Natalie begged.

"I would love to Nat, but if you haven't noticed, the suns out, we can't go anywhere", Alicia explained.

"That doesn't mean we have to stay indoors" Miki said jumping up and down on her spot.

"Explain" Taylor stated slowly.

"Well, we can still go camping, we can go deep in the woods, everyone will be at school and no one will be hunting, far in".

"What if the Cullen's are hunting?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Did you see their eyes?" Natalie rolled her eyes, "They won't be hunting in a while".

"Okay then, let's go" Alicia said, already packing her overnight bag.

"Jeez Alicia, no need to rush" Miki laughed, "Okay maybe, we should rush".

"How will we get there quickly?" Taylor asked, after everyone finished packing.

"I know" Natalie said, turning to face Alicia, with a wide smile, on her face, "I wish for a jeep".

"Oh good one Nat, use me for help" Alicia rolled her eyes, "Granted".

"I wish for a motorbike, with two helmets" Taylor said, looking at Alicia with a wicked smile.

"Okay Taylor, you double me there, I double you back" Alicia explained, "Oh and granted".

"Are you going to ride with me, Pixie?" Nat asked sweetly.

"No, I wish for wings" she sang, while spinning forward, and stopping right in front of Alicia.

"No" Alicia said forcefully.

"Pretty please" she said breaking out into a smile.

"No, be practical Miki" Alicia growled.

"Fine, I'll ride with you Nat" Miki retaliated.

"Good" Natalie smiled.

******

Everything was set up, by around 7pm, the girls, well Taylor, had made a fire and the girls were roasting marshmallows.

"This is fun hanging out like this" Taylor sighed.

"I wonder how much longer it will last" Alicia grumbled.

"Don't be like that, enjoy this" Natalie scolded.

"Yes girls, enjoy this" Miki agreed.

They sat there for hours enjoying each other's company, they hadn't done this in awhile, well lets be accurate, they hadn't done it, for at least 32 years. They laughed, sang and even started talking, eventually turning the conversation, about the Cullen's.

"Hey speaking about the Cullen's'" Taylor started, "How many slip ups did we make?"

"I don't know I lost count" Alicia laughed.

"Yes, I think there suspicious" Miki thought out loud.

"What will we do, if they found out about us, I mean we are different" Natalie said, sounding a little scared.

"Nothing, I think they would treat us the same" Miki answered.

"Don't you wish, we could tell them we know what they are, and tell them, what we are, I mean we don't really know them, but I think we could trust them" Taylor laughed.

"Yea, I wish that" Miki sighed.

"I think it will be easier" Natalie agreed.

"Granted", Alicia whispered so quietly.

"What was that?" Taylor asked Alicia.

"Nothing" Alicia quickly answered her, "I think we should get to bed though".

"Okay" Miki, Taylor and Natalie, said together.

As soon as the girls made it to the tent they were sharing, they heard a twig snap, from behind them.

"What was that?" Miki asked frightened and grabbing Nat and Taylor's hands, while Alicia stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Miki frantically whispered.

"Shhh" Taylor told her.

"I wish for you to show yourself" Alicia whispered.

And then three figures walked out from behind the trees and into the girls camping area.

**Review, can't wait to see what you think of it.**

**Part 2 of Sunny day will be up soon.**


	5. Sunny Day part 2

**Authors note at the end.**

**Chapter 5: EPOV – Sunny day Pt 2**

The rest of the family and I were, now sitting at the dining table, that we never used. We were sitting in awkward silence, until Alice finally broke it.

"We thought we should tell you about these girls", she started.

"Girls?" Esme asked, a confused expression crossing her face.

"Explain please, you're not making any sense" Carlisle laughed,

"Okay we met these girls…."Rosalie hissed.

"Natalie, who goes by Talie" Alice jumped in.

"Taylor goes by Ranga" Jasper added.

"Miki gets called Pixie" Bella piped in.

"And Alicia…." Emmett started, but got interrupted by me.

"Goes by Ree-ree….." I got interrupted.

"Because of her middle name, Maree" Nessie finished.

'Whatever" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Alice you tell the story".

Alice jumped into a whole conversation about these girls. How when Rosalie said things, the answered with an 'I know' and 'Good thing you can't feel pain' and how they covered it up, trying to hide something. How they were going camping, on a sunny day, the wishing stuff, everything really.

"I think they know what we are" Bella finished for Alice, who ran out of breath.

"But we don't know, what they are" I added.

"Maybe, it's a coincidence" Esme thought, out loud.

"Maybe" Carlisle agreed, "Look, they haven't done anything wrong, so I think you should leave it be".

"True" Jasper agreed.

"Fine" Rose hissed.

"Who's up to hunting?" Emmett asked.

"I am" I agreed.

"Same" Alice said, in agreement.

"Nessie and I'll go with you next weekend" Bella kissed my cheek.

"We won't be gone long, will just go to the woods", with that, Emmett, Alice and I left.

******

Hunting was well the same. Scan the area; focus on your target, then lunge, for your prey.

I was really focusing, on my prey, which was of cause; Mountain Lion.

_Go further in the woods _My thoughts told me.

I was confused, at why my body was moving in that direction.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Dude, your Mountain Lion is that way" Emmet said, pointing in the Mountain Lions direction.

"I know, I don't know why but my body and mind is telling me to go this way, and I can't stop it"

"Here we'll follow you" Alice said, taking Emmett's hand and dragging him.

"Alice", He sulked, "My bear is that way".

I moved through the forest quietly, with Alice and Emmett, I smelt smoke and could see the smoke, coming up ahead.

I kept moving forward, not controlling my legs, and landed on a twig, and it snapped.

I heard an intake of breath, and someone stepping forward.

I heard a girl's quiet voice say, "I wish for you to show yourself".

Then, Alice stepped out, with Emmett and I flanking her sides, Emmett on the right and I on the left.

"Whoa" Emmett said, "Why did we step out, there could be humans here".

Someone cleared their throat, "Um, there are humans here".

I turned to look who said it, as I had heard the voice somewhere before.

I was correct I had heard the voice before, the girl who had said it was Natalie, standing next to, Taylor and Miki, with Alicia standing in front.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be hunting" Miki whispered to Nat.

"I didn't really mean it, I wanted to go camping" Natalie rolled her eyes, when she whispered back.

"There is no point of whispering" Alicia yelled.

"Oh yea right" Miki laughed.

"Miki, can you let go of my hand now, it's kind of turning blue" Taylor warned.

"Oops, sorry" Miki giggled.

"Okay please explain, you know we are hunting?" Alice asked.

"No" Taylor giggled; "Why would we think that, and you don't have any guns to be hunting" she answered giggling nervously.

"You said it, not us" Emmett looked her up and down.

"You know something don't you?" I asked.

"Kind of, are you suspicious?" Alicia answered back.

"Yea" Alice answered her.

"Smell the air" Miki instructed us.

When I smelt the air, I smelt a sweet fragrance, nothing like a vampire or a human though.

"What are you?" Emmett asked.

Alicia sighed and looked back at the three girls; they nodded at the same time.

"Okay…." Alicia said, standing in her spot while, Natalie came up on her left side, Miki on her right and Taylor on Miki's right.

"Let's get this over with" Miki said.

**Well, there's part two, and right this second, I just finished chapter 26 for this story, so it won't be ending anytime soon, I can't tell you that, but I have one rule from now on.**

**For the next chapter to be up, I want at least 10 reviews, or more, but 10 would be great.**

**Now for a preview of chapter 6: **"Miki, you go first", Natalie whispered.

"Sure, who wants to be my vampire guinea pig?" She laughed, while looking over to us.

Emmett of course put up is hand and steeped forward.

"Okay you ready?" Alicia smiled wickedly at Emmett.

"I am always ready, Alicia, don't underestimate me, it's not like you can hurt me" That's when it happened, Emmett was rolling around on the ground, in pain, Natalie started explaining.

**Good luck, **


	6. Explanations

**Authors Note:**

Ok, well I didn't get my 10 reviews, but I am glad I did get reviews, and I'm happy knowing people actually want me to update, so thank you, to my loyal reviewers, and readers.

**Chapter Before:**

"_What are you?" Emmett asked._

_Alicia sighed and looked back at the three girls; they nodded at the same time._

"_Okay…." Alicia said, standing in her spot while, Natalie came up on her left side, Miki on her right and Taylor on Miki's right._

"_Let's get this over with" Miki said._

**Chapter6: EPOV – Explanations**

"Let's get what over with?" I asked confused.

"You wanted to know what we were, did you not?" Taylor glared at me.

"Yea" Alice nodded, totally confuses. '_Are they really going to tell us?' _ Her thoughts rang in my head.

"I think so" I answered her vampire speed.

"May you please speak normally; it's quite hard to catch when you use speed, even though we fully understood what you just said" Alicia Huffed.

"Really?" Emmett asked excited.

"Yea" Miki hissed.

"Okay Emmett stop, they need to explain something" I looked over to him, and he nodded in reply.

"Okay girls, carry on"

"Who wants to explain this, I've done it twice" Miki laughed.

"Not me, done it too many times to count" Alicia growled.

"I am so not doing it" Taylor crossed her fingers.

"I guess it's me then" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's start" Alice huffed in annoyance.

The four girls went over near the fire and sat down facing us.

"Join us, the fire will give us, good points" Taylor giggled.

"Right" Emmett looked over to me, with a look saying 'There crazy'.

We walked over and sat down across from them, but facing the girls.

"Well, my friends and I…." Natalie trailed off, when Alicia nudged her, "How about we start from the beginning?"

"That would be nice" I said while waving a hand for them to continue.

"Okay well, my friends and I know what you are, and really vampires are no shock to us" she said laughing.

"You know?" Alice whispered.

"Yes but please don't worry, we won't tell anybody if you don't" Miki pleaded.

"Anyways" Natalie interrupted, "We know what you are, because we know what we are".

"But you and your friends are not vampire or human, we can smell that" Emmett piped in.

"Yes I know, if you would let her continue" Taylor growled.

"Sorry" He squeaked back, with shock.

"What are you?" I asked quietly.

"We are human and we are vampire" Natalie explained.

Confusion crossed Emmett's, Alice's and my face, what was that meant to mean?

"Let her explain" Alicia looked over at us, she was staring at the fire before, maybe hearing this conversation too many times.

"Well we know The Volturi, actually we know Aro personally, he found us" Natalie continued.

"We were in Volterra one day, enjoying the festivities" Miki added.

"When we were leaded to this castle with another twenty people or so" Alicia said while cringing, "A feed" She said softly.

"Aro, was about to command everyone to eat, but stopped when he saw us four standing next to each other clingy tightly" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"He told a guard something, and we were lead to a room" Natalie said, "Aro came in, not much later and told us, why we were there, and he let us guess what he was".

"We didn't have a clue, but Miss Alicia over there, always gets her problems correctly, and out of the blue whispered vampire" Miki laughed.

"To say Aro was shocked, was an understatement, but I think he saw potential in us, but he didn't want us as one of his kind" Taylor continued on explaining.

"We told him, that we didn't mind, we had already lost our families, we only had each other" Alicia said softly, and when I looked over to her, tears were streaming quietly down her face.

"But he didn't want it; he wanted us there for the rest of eternity. But not as vampires" Natalie closed her eyes.

"So he sent Heidi and Alec out, to find us a vampire, that would be able to give us vampire features, but were human"

"It was weeks later, they finally found one, and it took about an hour each for us to become like use" Alicia said, hugging herself, by wrapping her arms around her torso, while she rocked herself back and forth.

"We were you, but in a human body, like now, our hearts beat, blood flows through our veins, we eat, drink sleep, and were human…" Taylor explained looking down into the fire.

"But, we do have vampire things, we can ran a little faster than an average human, lift slightly heavier things, we don't age and we have powers" Natalie finished.

"You don't age, how long have you been like this?" I asked.

"Don't ask a silly thing like that, ask them their powers" Emmett yelled at me.

"I'll answer both" Alicia took a deep breath, "We have been like this for the last fifteen years. Never changing, stuck in our fourteen year old body form and as for our powers, we all have them, some of us, well maybe just me is trying to discover my other half of it still", she finished.

"What are you powers?" Alice asked jumping up and down on her spot.

"What about if we show you" Miki laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Cool"

"Miki, you go first", Natalie whispered.

"Sure, who wants to be my vampire guinea pig?" She laughed, while looking over to us.

Emmett of course put up is hand and steeped forward.

"Okay you ready?" Alicia smiled wickedly at Emmett.

"I am always ready, Alicia, don't underestimate me, it's not like you can hurt me" That's when it happened, Emmett was rolling around on the ground, in pain, Natalie started explaining.

"Miki can make you feel pain, and her other half of that power, is to take the pain from something, but the problem is that then she feels the pain"

When Natalie finished, Emmett was off the ground, while Miki was on the ground, rolling until, Alicia cleared her throat, that's when she stopped.

"Okay move on" Taylor huffed crossing her arms.

"Hang on, how did Miki stop?" Alice asked with her hand up.

"Another power" Alicia huffed and got up off the ground her stood in front of me.

"Okay Alicia is very tricky she may or may not want to grant this stuff okay?" Natalie asked.

"Sure" I answered her, and then looked down at Alicia, "What do you do?"

"Whatever you want me to do" She looked over to Taylor.

"What does she mean?" I asked out loud.

"Show him Alicia" Miki giggled.

"Okay, I need someone to say something" Alicia huffed in annoyance.

"Oh right, Taylor you do it" Natalie said looking over to her.

"I wish for the fire to go out" Taylor looked over to Alicia.

"Alicia took in a deep breath, and then the fire was out.

"That's not a power" Emmett sulked, "the wind blew that out".

"Another one please" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I wish Emmett to float up into the sky" and with that Emmett was in the air, just floating.

"Oh so not cool, but me down" He screamed.

"I wish you to put Emmett down" Natalie laughed.

So when Alicia took in a deep breath, Emmett came to the ground.

"So you grant wishes?" I asked when she nodded, "That would be so useful, so what's you other power?" I asked once again, quite interested.

"I don't know, I know what it's meant to be, but I can never get it" she stomped off.

"What did you do Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know"

"It's alright, Alicia is quite sensitive, we all have our second power" Miki explained looking over to the tent Alicia went into, with a sad expression.

"Okay it's my turn, I can only show you one though, the other I have to explain" Natalie grinned.

"Okay, do you understand what we are?" Natalie asked.

I didn't quite get what she met by that so I answered with a "Yes".

"He's lying" Natalie's eyes were glazed over.

"She can tell if you lying" Taylor explained.

Natalie came back to us and smiled, "My other half is, I get signs and messages if I need to protect something or someone".

"That's cool" Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay Taylor you go now" Miki suggested.

"Okay,, who wants to be my Guinea pig?" she asked.

"I will, as long as it's nothing like Miki's over there" Alice laughed.

"No nothing like mine" Miki giggled.

Alice stepped forward and I looked over to Taylor who had gone limp in Natalie's arms. Then Alice started talking,

"Hi, this is Taylor, inside Alice's body" Alice said, and then she came to focus, while Taylor was getting out of Natalie's arms.

"I can get into people's minds and control them, pretty cool eh?" She nodded.

"Yes" Alice ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "So cool, you have to go shopping with me, get the clothes cheaper".

"Okay Alice, we need to see her other power" I laughed at her, always shopping.

"Okay, I am still learning it, but if I really concentrate or really need it, it comes to me" she pointed to over were the fire was. Then the fire was lit once again, burning like it never went out.

"Fire power cool" I whispered amazed.

"So all together, you are exactly like us, but in a human form and also does human things" Emmett finished up.

"Yes" Alicia said through the tent.

"Does that mean, you need blood?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, that could be sickening for a human craving blood.

"Nope, isn't that good, that's the only vampire thing we don't get, along with, the whole pale and red or gold eyes" Natalie said smiling smugly.

I heard Alice take in a deep breath and turned to see her eyes glazed over.

"Alice what is it?" I asked when she came to.

"Volturi" she whispered looking over to the girls, with a worried glance.

Alicia came out of the tent, not looking surprised and started talking.

**Authors Note:**

ARGHHHHH Robert Pattinson's, autograph I got, screaming here, all I need is a frame, it's the most precious thing to me at the moment in my room, except for all the twilight series, and everything related.

Anyway, Review, can't wait to hear from you.


	7. Back to the Cullens

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry i havent updated in like forever, have been busy at school, got so many assignments due at once it's not funny, but i get idea's at school and scibble them down, so dont worry there is plenty to come, and because i have made you wait so long i will update two chapters thank you for you patience**

**on with it:**

**Chapter Before:**

"Alice what is it?" I asked when she came to.

"Volturi" she whispered looking over to the girls, with a worried glance.

Alicia came out of the tent, not looking surprised and started talking.

**Chapter 7: EPOV – Invisible and Liars**

Alicia started.

"How did I know they were coming for us soon, I knew they wouldn't keep their promise to leave us alone"

"If you had these worries, Ree-ree, then why didn't you tell us?" Miki asked.

"I tried so many times, but you guys blew me off every time, by saying it will never happen, then changing subjects" Alicia confirmed.

"Oh, did you really?" Natalie asked.

"Yes"

"She's telling the truth girls" Natalie whispered to them.

"Ali, we didn't know, we are so sorry" Taylor looked over to her.

"Don't apologize now, it's too late for that, they're coming" she yelled back at them.

"Alicia calm" Miki scolded.

"I have been calm for the last fifteen years" she huffed.

"I wish for myself to disappear" and with that Alicia wasn't anywhere to be seen, I couldn't even sense her anywhere.

"Where did she go, what does she mean she knew they were coming?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Hang on a second please" Natalie said holding up her index finger to me.

"Alicia, may you come back to earth please" Taylor stated.

"Alicia show yourself" Miki yelled. With that we heard a ghostly chuckle,

"You really want to see me; you're going to listen this time?"

"We always listen" Miki hissed.

"Um Miki, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm getting a sense that's a lie" Natalie said, her eyes trailing down to her feet.

"What do you mean that's a lie?" Taylor asked.

"Well I'm getting the senses that you're lying, which means Miki wasn't telling the truth" Natalie growled.

"But we always listen to her" Taylor hissed.

"Stop lying, I'm going to have an overload"

"See what I mean, I turn invisible, then they change subjects" I hear Alicia's ghostly voice, next to me.

"Please Alicia, show yourself, I wish you to" I whispered.

"Fine" Alicia huffed.

But she still wasn't visible.

"Good to have you back, you know that's pretty awesome" Emmett said behind me. When I turned around to give Emmett a 'What are you saying' look, I saw Alicia smiling up at me.

"You wished, I granted, but I didn't tell you where I was coming visible" she laughed.

"Reasonable enough answer" Alice piped in excited.

"Okay let's move on, Alicia, why do you think, they weren't going to leave you alone?" Emmett asked, going back to his serious tone.

"Well, if Aro wanted us, would he really let us live on our own, he wants us, these girls over there though.." she said pointing to them over her shoulder, "Would believe anything he tells us, I have to be the one, to see, what he really means", Alicia said while rolling her eyes and tapping her foot against the ground.

"We would not" Miki hissed.

"Liar" Natalie whispered.

"Shut up Natalie, we are not lying" Miki screamed in her face.

"Well, it's telling me you're lying now"

"Well maybe something is wrong with you, Taylor jump in her body and knock her out, or ill make her screech in pain, until she passes out" Miki growled.

"Girls" I scolded, my fatherly voice coming through, how I used to talk to Nessie.

They all looked up at me, looking guilty as ever and trying to play innocent.

"This is not helping okay, we need to sort this out, let's take you to our place, it will make us feel better, knowing use are safe" I told them in a commanding voice.

"Sure Daddy" Miki laughed, "Don't try that tone with me" With that she walked up to Natalie and took her hand,

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to lie, and for yelling at you"

"You're forgiven" Natalie smiled.

"Girls" Emmett whispered, while shaking his head, that's when Alice went up and kicked him in the shin.

"I'm a girl too; don't start with the girl teasing"

"Don't use to start" I hissed.

"Sorry" Emmett and Alice said together.

"Would you like to run, or do you want to use the car Natalie wished for and the motorbike?" Alicia asked.

"We'll use your vehicles, we wouldn't want to leave them here" I told them, while Alicia nodded.

"Okay there over here" Taylor said walking them over to the vehicles.

"Wait…" Alicia said, "Edward, Emmett, Natalie, Miki and Alice takes the jeep, Taylor and I will take the motorbike" Alicia instructed.

"But there are not enough seats in the…" Miki trailed off.

"Alice or you can squeeze in somewhere your both small" Taylor laughed.

"Not funny" Miki huffed, her arms crossed.

"How will you know where do go?" Emmett asked, really did he need to ask that.

"Well…" Natalie began, "Alicia could wish them to be at the house as soon as they hit the road, or the common sense way is that one of you drives and they will follow".

"Right"

By the time they finished the conversation, we were at the vehicles.

"Oh awesome, use have a jeep" Emmett said, circling the jeep with a look of admiration on his face.

"Yes my baby" Natalie said running her hand down the hood.

"Just like mine" Emmett agreed.

"Let's get going" Alicia huffed.

"Good idea" I agreed.

Then we were on our way back to the house, with the girls, I hope the rest of the family doesn't mind.


	8. Home and Weirdness

**Chapter 8: EPOV – Home and Weridness**

The trip home was awfully quiet. All I could hear was the breathing of our new friends, and the revving of the Jeep and Motorbike.

We were pulling up our drive way in no time. Emmett and Alice were already out of the car, and Taylor and Alicia were too.

"Miki, Nat, come on" Taylor waved them, then she leaned over to me and whispered, "There really slow, Alicia and I have the speed in the group and the adventurous attitude".

"We can hear you" Miki hissed.

"Oops" Taylor laughed.

I laughed at how silly these girls were; they acted as if they were born as sisters.

"Would you like to see the rest of the family?" Emmett asked.

"Sure" Alicia answered casually, I don't think Alicia liked being taken care of, and I think she is seriously independent, just like my Bella.

As soon as Alice had opened the door, I ushered the girls inside, they looked slightly nervous.

I looked around the room to see, that all the family was there, except for my Bella and Nessie. Probably upstairs.

"Carlisle, Esme, these are the girls we were talking about", Alice waved the girls over.

"Introduce yourself dears" Esme commanded in a motherly sweet tone.

Miki ran forward and curtsied in front of Esme; very royal like.

"It is so nice to meet you, I'm Miki" then she bounced back over to her group of friends.

"I am Natalie, but you may call me, Talie or Nat" she said while gathering Esme into a hug. The she turned and stood right next to Miki.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, my friends over there" she said indicating towards them, "Call me Ranga" then took Esme's hand and gave it a little shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alicia, and you are welcome to call me, Ali or Ree-ree, I really don't mind and by the way this is such a lovely home, I feel privileged to be in it" she said indicating around the house, while the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you dear, it was a pleasure to meet you all, you are all so polite, by the way I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miki, Nat, Ali and Ranga".

"Likewise" the four girls said together and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

'_I'm guessing they know, since you brought them here' _Carlisle's thoughts rang in my head, for the first time since we got back.

"Yes, we also know what they are"

Then Alice jumped into a whole other conversation about the girls, but this time with them in the room.

"Interesting, I never knew that was possible" Carlisle said out loud, once Alice was finished.

"You forgot one thing Alice, they also have powers Carlisle" I told him.

"Power's" Rose screeched, "They could kill us, get rid of them".

"We would do no such thing, our powers are only used if we need them" Natalie said, sounding a little offended.

"I'm sure Rose, that they will not do such a thing" Esme scolded.

"Whatever", Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"Would you mind telling us your powers?" Carlisle said sounding interested, and also wanting to change subjects.

"We all have two, except for Ali, she's still figuring it out" Miki looked over at Alicia, with a look of understanding.

"Well, tell us then" Carlisle laughed.

"Well I have the power to make someone feel pain, but I can also take the pain from someone or something" Miki smiled in proud.

"Next" Carlisle smiled.

"I have the power to control somebody's body and mind, and if I am really concentrating, I can make flames appear where I want" Taylor smiled smugly.

"Next" Carlisle smiled once again.

"I have the power to wish anything to happen and I can even choose If I want to grant it or not, I really don't know my other power yet" she was smiling, but when she mentioned, her second power it faded away.

"That's alright, next" Carlisle said.

"I have the power to tell if somebody is telling the truth to us, I also get messages and signs that tell me if I need to protect someone or something" Natalie sighed, she had done this too many times.

"That's really useful" Carlisle murmured.

"Isn't it?" Miki laughed.

As soon as that left Miki's lips, Bella was down the stairs.

"Nessie's in bed, getting ready for school tomorrow" Bella pecked my lips.

"Do I need to feel you in?" I asked her.

"Nope I heard it all, those powers are like awesome" she said turning to the girls with a smile.

"Thank you" Ali said icily.

"Ali" Natalie warned.

"What?" She hissed.

"Calm it" Miki scolded.

"Taylor there ganging one me again" Ali whispered.

"Yea they need to, stop it right now and behave yourself" she shot daggers at her; I have a feeling she gets this a lot.

"Fine, I need fresh air" Alicia walked out the front door.

"Does she always walk out like that?" Emmett asked curiousness lacing is voice.

"Not always" Taylor glanced out the side of her eyes.

"Please don't lie, I'm getting a headache" Natalie said rubbing her temples.

"So this does happen a lot. Use ganging up on her?" I asked with my eyebrows, raised in shock. Alicia is so polite and welcoming, well what I have seen of her.

"I guess" Miki shrugged.

"Oh, that just makes me feel bad" Natalie whispered.

"Maybe we should go out and talk to her?" Taylor said making it sound like a question.

Jasper came down the stairs.

"I wouldn't at the moment, give her time to calm, I am not liking what she is feeling".

"Okay" Miki said sounding shocked.

"Is she always moody?" Rose asked.

"Not normally…"Taylor trailed off.

"It's just been recently" Natalie finished.

"Really?", Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Natalie nodded to him.

"Maybe just maybe…." Carlisle trailed off.

"Maybe what, if it has to do with Alicia, tell us" Miki demanded.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME I AM HERE" Alicia screeched.

"Sorry" Taylor whispered.

"I feel really bad for her" I whispered to Bella.

"It's okay handsome" she whispered in my ear, then trailed her lips down my jaw, to my mouth and kissed me deeply, trying to make me feel better. She ran her finger through my hair, pushing me towards the couch.

"_I wish for that to stop" _I heard, and then Bella was off me and up the stairs before I even could comprehend.

A look of confusion was probably written all over my face.

I looked over to the three girls that were still in the room, they all had apologetic expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"Alicia" Miki whispered to Nat, and then Taylor and Natalie looked over to the front door.

"What about her?" I asked worried.

"She stopped that make out session of yours" Miki giggled.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"You don't want to know, but maybe one of us should go talk to her" Natalie said, while Taylor went over to open the door.

"Wait, I will do it" I said walking out the front door.

"Okay, good luck" Miki said to me.

I was out the front, on the stairs where I thought she was. She was nowhere to be seen and either was the bike, she had gone.

I walked back in.

"She's gone, she went somewhere" I said facing the girls.

"Good, one down three to go" Rose laughed.

"Rose" Carlisle warned, "Go upstairs, Emmett you go with her".

"Where would she go?" Miki whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"She'll be back" Taylor whispered to her rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well I know that's not a lie" Natalie said, and then the sound of bike tires came onto our driveway.

**Authors Note:**

**There is your two chapters, i hoped it was well good, well better then good, but thats up to you to decide, tell me what you think in reviews **

**thanks for taking the time to read this, and i will try to update this week coming**

**thank you and review**


	9. Hurt

**Chapter 9: EPOV – Hurt**

**Authors Note:**

**Well I promised another chapter and here it is, this authors note ont be very long, because I know I left you with a cliffy, and people find that annoying, so here is**

**your chapter, hope you like:**

As soon as we heard the tires on the driveway, I was out the door, with Miki, Nat and Taylor behind me, also Carlisle. Everyone else stayed inside.

The bike was slowly travelling up the driveway and I was getting impatient, why was she going so slowly, when she is the adventurous type?

I saw out of the corner of my eye, that her friends all had a look of concern on their faces.

"Why do you look concerned?" I asked, before I could stop myself, they were making me nervous.

"She is never this slow, even with Natalie and I on the back, she doesn't go this slow" Miki said slowly, pain in her eyes.

"Owwwww" Miki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Miki, what is it, what are you taking pain from?" Natalie asked, in a rushing voice.

"Alicia" she whispered then slouched to the ground, wrapping her arms around her torso.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to meet her half way, so I took off down the drive way and met up with her.

When I took a closer look, I couldn't believe what I saw.

I saw Alicia on top of the bike, barely keeping herself on top. As I looked at her even more, I saw a big gash on the outside of her right leg and a gash on the right side of her face and arm.

The blood was pouring out rapidly, it should've made me lose control, but it didn't, it didn't affect me.

I ran over to her, and pulled her off the bike and sat her on the ground, against my chest.

She had swollen lips another gash on her forehead, and bruises forming, mostly everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked outraged.

"I fell" she laughed.

"I can see that, but why aren't you wearing anything protective?" I said as I looked over her body.

She was wearing a plain black singlet top and a pair of denim jean shorts, as foot wear she had black flip flops on, she wasn't even wearing helmet.

"Didn't think" she said simply.

"You are seriously hurt, how did this happen?" I asked outraged.

"I told you I fell, stop blubbering over me, I'm not worth it" she told me in a firm tone.

"You are most definitely worth it Alicia, don't even think like that" I said while cradling her to my chest, I didn't even know how tight.

"Ouch, not so tight please my left arm you're squishing and I think it's broken" she sobbed.

"Oh sorry, here let's get you looked at" I said, about to stand up, before she stopped me.

"One second please, don't move, I can't do it right this second, I don't feel like moving" she whispered.

"Okay one minute" I said, not really wanting to wait, but to get her checked out.

"So… what happened when I was gone?" she smiled up at me, still in my arms.

"No, we are not changing subjects, I want to know how this happened" I stated, raking my eyes, over her body, to indicate her, what I was talking about.

"I didn't do it on purpose, if that's what you think" she huffed.

"Of course I wouldn't" I said, a little offended.

"Fine, I was going the bikes full limit…." She trailed of, by the expression I was giving her.

"Full limit?" I asked outraged, "You're only fourteen and as discovered right now, you can still get injured and you weren't even wearing a helmet".

"Let me finish" she rolled her eyes, "I needed to get away, get air I told you that, anyways, I went to the main highway, and that's where I went full limit on the straight road" she paused then continued, "a truck was coming up and I didn't see it at first, I know I could've wished it out of the way, but It came so fast" she shuddered.

"It's okay" I whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"I swerved, but with my luck I missed the truck, but tipped the bike and I fell off hitting the concrete side block"

"Did you hit your head?" I asked worried now.

"I think so" she stuttered.

As I took in her face, I suddenly realized, her eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Carlisle" I yelled.

"Edward" Ali whispered "Don't yell, it hurts".

"Sorry" I whispered to her.

Carlisle was, with me in an instant, crouching down in front of us.

"Let's get her to the house, I need to further examine her, she might have hit her head pretty hard".

"Oh my god" I heard Miki screech, when I walked past them to take Alicia inside.

"Miki, take more of her pain" Taylor instructed.

"I can't I don't know why but if one of us is in pain I can only take a little of it, not all of it" Miki whispered looking at her friend.

"Alicia can you hear me?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah" Alicia croaked back.

"Oh My God, what happened? Tell us" Miki demanded.

"I don't want to explain it again" she sobbed, "It hurts".

"Let me take her inside for Carlisle to give us all the answers okay?"

"Yes, thank you" Natalie whispered, hugging Miki, while Miki was holding one of Taylors hands.

They were trying so hard to keep it together for Alicia.

I took her to the second floor to Carlisle's office and sat her down on the desk.

"Edward, leave so I can do this" Carlisle instructed me, with a nod, I was out of the room in a flash, and back downstairs with Esme, Jasper, Alice and Miki, Nat and Taylor.

"Is she okay?" Esme's voice asked from the corner of the room, hugging Alice.

"She was talking back to me, so she's responding, she's got some deep gashes that might need stitches" I said looking at Alice dry-sobbing. Jasper had left, there was too much emotion for him to handle.

"I should have seen it' I'm so sorry" Alice said shuddering, while looking at the girls.

"You can't see us, it's not your fault" Taylor comforted her.

At that moment Carlisle came down the stairs.

"So doc, answers" Miki said trying to cheer herself up.

"She is going to be fine, she needs to rest, I stitched her up, and she had a big bump to the head, so she just has a minor concussion"

"Can we see her?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, not too many though".

The three girls went up the stairs. Why I sat down with Esme and Alice waiting for our turn.

**There you go, i hope you enjoyed that, and to tell you that is one of my favourite chapters, and the next to chapters after this are also.**

**Okay hope you liked, please review, i think they inspire me so much**


	10. Power

**Authours Note:**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I know some of you are probably gettin impatient with me, but at the moment, I am on holidays**

**so I can update for you, and I promise I will on Saturday afternoon, or early Sunday Morning.**

**Here you go:**

**Chapter Before:**

_At that moment Carlisle came down the stairs._

"_So doc, answers" Miki said trying to cheer herself up._

"_She is going to be fine, she needs to rest, I stitched her up, and she had a big bump to the head, so she just has a minor concussion"_

"_Can we see her?" Natalie asked._

"_Yes, not too many though"._

_The three girls went up the stairs. Why I sat down with Esme and Alice waiting for our turn._

**Chapter 10 – 3****rd**** POV – Power**

Miki, Nat and Taylor walked into the room, where Alicia was resting.

"She looks so bad" Miki whispered.

"We need to help her" Taylor agreed, with Miki.

"I'll go make her favorite food, what is that?" Natalie questioned.

"Chinese" Taylor whispered back.

"How did you not remember that?" Miki asked shocked, "She ate it for two weeks straight".

Natalie shrugged, "I guess I forgot", Then walked out the door, to start Alicia's meal.

"You always forget things that I do" Alicia's croaky voice trailed over to Taylor and Miki.

"Oh thank god" Miki ran over a hugged her.

"Easy Miki, I'm hurting" Ali laughed.

"Oh my god, sorry" Miki laughed, nervously.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asked, sitting down, against the wall, on the bed, next to Alicia.

"Yea I'm fine, just hurting"

"Good to know"

"How did it happen?" Miki scolded at Alicia.

"Full limit, truck, swerving, hitting concrete walls, normal stuff" Alicia smiled, shrugging it off.

"Most definitely not normal" Taylor disagreed.

Minutes went by in silence, Miki was on Alicia's right, laying down beside her, while Taylor was on her left, sitting up against the wall, holding onto her hand.

"Lunch is ready" Natalie said, holding a tray of food, in the door way, "Esme let me use her kitchen".

"You didn't need to make me lunch" Alicia whispered angrily, "I could've done that myself".

"How?" Taylor asked, "You're useless at the moment, because of your stupidity".

"I am not useless, and my stupidity is on a good level" Alicia screamed, "It was an accident, you know"

When Alicia had finished her sentence Carlisle and Edward were at the door.

"You really need to calm her down" Carlisle insisted, "its not good for her".

"Ali, calm down" Miki whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Don't tell me to calm" she screeched back.

"Alicia" Edward warned for the doorway. He came and took Miki's spot and put a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" She spat, while shaking her shoulder, to pry his hand away.

"Why, what did I do to you?" Edward asked worried, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not physically, just…..no never mind…just go back to your wife" Alicia screamed frustrated.

No one knew, but right down, deep inside Alicia, anger was building up, something that would not be expected.

"Let's change subjects shall we?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Edward and Miki whispered together.

"Who wants some lemonade? Alicia I will pour you a glass" Natalie instructed.

"I. can. Do. It. Myself." Alicia said yelling, but intensifying each word.

That's when it happened.

The walls around them started to shake, the floor rumbled; like it was an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Alice asked from the door way, a look of worry washing over her face.

"I don't know" Edward said back to her.

The floor and walls kept rumbling, so Edward grabbed Alicia out of the bed, Carlisle with Miki in his arms and Taylor, on his back and Alice with Natalie.

As soon as they left the room - that was on the right wing of the house - the room exploded.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it's never happened before" Edward said, looking at the left over's of the room.

Carlisle let out a sigh, and looked over at Alicia.

"I guess we figured out your second power"

"What?" Alicia asked confused.

"You can make things explode, if you get angry enough" Carlisle explained.

"Only if I am angry?" Alicia asked, a bit hurt.

"I'm sure, later on you'll be able to channel it, the way you want to use it" he paused, then looked over to, Miki, Nat and Taylor, "For now, don't make her angry, next time it could be the whole house, the country, or worse a person".

"Wow" Alicia sighed happily.

Carlisle had already left to go downstairs with Alice.

Edward put Alicia down on her feet, as she looked well enough to walk on her own.

"You got your power" Taylor screeched and pulled Ali, into a hug.

"That's so cool" Natalie whispered.

"You need to learn how to use it, though" Edward cut in.

"Yeah, let's do it know" Alicia said, taking Miki's hand and started pulling her.

"I didn't mean right now" Edward said, with Bella suddenly was by his side.

"When you get better" Bella smiled, and then looked up to Edward, with admiration, while Edward looked down to her, with the same look.

"I can't take this" Alicia whispered, heading to the stairs already.

"Where are you going, you can't take the stairs" Edward warned.

"I'm not meant to, but I will" Alicia agreed, "Come on girls"

"Where we going?" Natalie asked.

"Home" Alicia said looking at her.

"But shouldn't you stay here until your better" Miki argued.

"I agree" Taylor said.

"Me three" Edward cut in, once again.

"I know you don't want us here, especially me" Alicia urged, in a hurt voice, "Just let me and my friends go".

"We better go" Miki finally agreed with Alicia.

"What, why?" Bella asked, a little shocked, that they would allow Alicia to win.

"We don't want her angry" Taylor stated.

"Fine" Edward said, worry layered in his voice, "But we _will_ see you at school tomorrow".

"Yes you will" Natalie confirmed.

Edward helped Alicia down the stairs, and he realized when he went to pick her up, she cringed away, but he didn't know why.

"Okay, drive safely" Bella said to Natalie, who was driving the jeep, with all the girls in it, the bike was totally useless.

With that the girls headed home, leaving Edward very confused, and Alice with a look of 'this is not the end'.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and did you like Alicia's power? Do you think she a little to over the top? Whats going on with her?**

**Your thoughts please, nest chapter out soon, Reviews are appreciated!!**


	11. School Day

**Authors Note:**

**Here is your chapter 11, and hopefully, you didnt have to wait as long as usual, hopefully, I'm kind of losing track of time, anywyaz right now I am writing this 10 mins before I have to go to school, and I have a feeling it's going to be long, so hopefully, it turns out good, with the limited time I have.**

**There you go read:**

**Chapter 11: Alicia's POV – School Day**

As soon as we were home from the Cullen's, I went up to my room, that was located on, the left of Taylor's and the right of Miki's, Natalie's across the hall, from me. No one slept in the master bedroom; we left that to our parents, the ones we'll never see again.

In my room, I fell to the ground next to my – pink, frangipani covered bed – and pulled out a suitcase from underneath.

It wasn't a big suitcase, big enough for a week's set of clothes though.

While I was packing my casual clothes I thought - why would I need formal clothes, I wouldn't be going anywhere - but I packed one formal dress. I was fighting through my tears.

"Guy's I think I have another part of my power" I heard Miki, whispering to the other girls.

"What do you mean?" I head Taylor ask.

"Well every time I was around Alicia, I got this feeling of pain, not physically, but emotionally".

"Oh" Natalie said.

That was the last thing I heard before I blocked it all out. My bag was packed after a half an hour of, tears.

There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in" I called to the person at the door, and then quickly whispered, "I wish not to look, like I was crying".

Miki's head popped through the door.

"Dinner's ready"

"Okay"

I don't know how I made it down the stairs, or even to the dinner table, it was passing in a blur. I was eating very slowly, watching my friends eat in front of me, in the normal chirpy mood.

I was back in my room, before I even knew it. I was on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, not thinking about anything.

I turned to my side to look at the clock, on my bedside table, it read 8.30.

"Alicia, are you ever coming out" Taylor teased.

I knew I had to make it seem, that what I was doing, was hidden.

"Yeah, I need a shower" I laughed, but it sounded a little forced.

I walked into the bathroom, with my hot pink towel, over my shoulder.

In the bathroom, I took my sweet time; I didn't know when next time I was going to be able to shower.

"Did you drown?" I heard Natalie's voice through the door.

"Nope" I screamed back at her. This was the normal routine, me, first in the shower, Natalie second.

"Hurry up, we don't want cold showers" Natalie laughed.

"Too late" I told her back.

"You better be kidding Alicia" I heard Taylor, while I heard Miki in the background screaming, 'she better be lying'.

"She is lying" Natalie calmed her down.

"Good" I heard Miki sigh.

I thought I had enough time, playing with the girls and decided my shower time was up, I felt refreshed, and clean, the smell of Edward off me.

'_Edward'…._I thought. You know how he is really hot and a total gentleman?

That's my reason for the suitcase.

I think I fell for him…..hang on, I did fall for him. I knew him, what, three, four days and I knew that it was becoming far more than a crush, more like love, maybe.

Argh….. I hate myself right now, falling for a married man with a kid, well a very hot married man.

I knew I needed a breather.

I walked down the stairs to the girls who were huddled up on the two seated couch, Miki in the middle, Taylor on the right, Natalie on the left. They were in the lounge room, watching _Packed to the Rafters._

"Well we have school" I said walking into the room, "So I am going to bed now".

"Okay" Natalie said, not taking her eyes off the television.

In my mind I wished '_I wish for Natalie not to be able to tell that I am lying for the next two days'._

"Well I will see you in the morning, bright and early for school, goodnight" I said for the last time and with that I was up stairs, in my double bed, listening to Nickleback: Gotta be Somebody; that's what I fell asleep to, knowing there had to be somebody out there, that cared.

In the morning I woke up with a smile on my face, my dream, well I can say it was a very good one.

Edward and I were on the beach, I was sitting in between his legs, and when I looked up at him, I could reach up and kiss his jaw. It was one of the best dreams I have ever had.

I sat up in my bed, and decided it was time to get up, I had set my alarm to 6 am, it was 5 and damn an hour early, but good no one would be awake.

I got up off my bed and walked over to my wardrobe, which was a walk in; Miki insisted we all had one.

It was, like my own personal shopping store in there. Four rows of just clothes, one whole side of it was just shoes, the other whole wall, handbags, and the big wall at the very end, held a table that was built in, a red swivel chair and a huge oval shaped mirror, in all the drawers, was make up and accessories, for the hair.

The little to the right of the built in table, was cupboard that held all our jewelry. Everyone's wardrobe was just the same, in every way.

I sat down and looked in the mirror, I still had that smile. I soon realized, after sitting at the mirror for over a little of 10 minutes, that it was indeed a dream, it can never be true. My smile faded. I confirmed that it wouldn't help me staying here.

This was it, I got up from my table, and went back to my room, and I closed my wardrobe door and said a quick and quiet goodbye. I sat down at my computer desk and hand wrote three notes to my friends.

I placed, one on every bedside table, hoping they didn't notice then until after school. I looked around my bedroom once more, and picked up my suitcase, and closed the door behind me.

I walked up to each of the girls rooms, not making any noise and said a quiet goodbye, and an 'I love you' at every door.

I dragged the suitcase down the stairs, as it was a little heavy, even with the help from my vampire side. I was out the front door, before I had the chance to look around.

"I wish for my black BMW Z3" and then it was there in the driveway.

I put the suitcase in the boot, put my keys, in the ignition, sat in the driver seat, and reversed it out of the driveway.

I drove down the straight road; I called the street I used to live. When I turned the corner, I didn't look back, or by some chance my body wouldn't allow me to leave.

One question now, where do I go?

**Miki's POV**

I fell asleep wondering about my new part of my power. It dint happen occasionally. Just every time I was with Alicia. When Alicia was with…..Edward.

"Oh" I said sitting up in my bed, that was it Alicia and Edward. Alicia liked him.

I looked over to the clock it read 7am.

I got up and went downstairs, where Natalie, was already in the kitchen, making us pancakes.

Taylor was already sitting at the table, with her laptop out.

"What are you looking at?" I was curious.

"Taylor Lautner, he is so HOT" She raised her voice on the last word.

"Okay cool".

"Breakfast" Natalie called, while sitting the pancakes in the middle of the table. I looked around to see the chair on my right, was empty, not normal.

"Where's Ali, is she still asleep?" I said, getting up to wake her up.

"No she is up already" Natalie smiled.

"Where is she then, she never miss's pancakes" I asked.

"She said she'll meet us at school" Taylor answered me, her eyes looking at me over the laptop screen.

"Sweet" I smiled.

We finished in a quite quickly. Taylor washed up, while I dried, it was our normal routine.

School was waiting for us, so we decided to leave, and meet up with the Cullen's. We left in Natalie's jeep.

We parked our car in the parking lot, where I was staring out the window, I saw Edward and Nessie. They were waiting for us, our first class, once again; Science.

I happily skipped over to Edward and pulled him into a hug, Nessie also.

"How was your night?" I asked, as soon as Natalie and Taylor made it to us.

"Good actually, Esme wasn't angry about the room" Nessie laughed, while Edward shot her a warning look.

"Yours?" Edward asked politely.

"Pretty well, except Alicia didn't come out of her room, most of the night", I sighed.

"Alicia, speaking of her, where is she?" Edward asked, worried.

"She's not here yet?" Natalie asked confusion all over her face.

Edward shook his head no.

"Maybe she needed to do something, and she'll be late" Taylor said.

"I agree, now let's get to class, before we are really late" I smiled.

Our walk to Science I got this feeling that today wasn't going to be normal.

**Taylor's POV**

Science, was really boring, without Alicia. She was normally the one, that would start us talking, enough to get the teacher annoyed. But without her, the class seemed quiet.

The teacher looked up at our table after marking the role.

"I see, one is missing, maybe you'll behave today" the teacher eyed us.

"Not likely" I whispered, chuckling under my breath.

I heard Nessie and Edward snicker; they changed their seats to in front of us.

"Good one" Nessie whispered.

I looked over to Miki, who wasn't really there, she looked deep in concentration, when I looked over to Natalie, she was staring at one of the hot boys at the school, Chris.

"Like what you see?" I whispered to her playfully, while she nodded yes.

"Well take a picture, it last longer"

Natalie actually blushed and looked down at her book.

Science was over, finally, it felt like it was going to go for the rest of the existence.

Edward and Nessie walked ahead, while Natalie, Miki and I hung back.

"Where could Alicia be?" Miki asked, worry crossing her face.

"I really don't know she wouldn't be this late" Natalie agreed with her.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well nothing, we have to wait until we get home" Miki sighed.

"Actually, I will go, use cover for me" Natalie smiled.

"Okay" I said, as we walked into the cafeteria together.

We all sat down to eat.

"Ali, not here yet?" Alice questioned.

"We don't know where she is, she would've called on of us" I said.

"When the lunch bell goes, I will go home and check", Natalie confirmed.

"Good" Edward nodded.

Lunch was well boring, we all ate in silent, well Natalie, Miki and I ate in silent, everyone else just sat in silence, staring off into different places.

Once I was finished, I looked over my outfit.

I wore, black skinny jeans, with black heels. My top was bright blue – three quarter sleeved - plain, with a dark black denim, vest. I wore my hair up, in a small pony tail, with my fringe quiffed back.

Natalie wore dark blue jeans, with a white thin top, that was short sleeved, and went to her waist and was button up from the bust up. With it she wore black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a simple pony tail.

Miki, was well Miki. She wore, a black dress that ended just above the knees, it was boob tube. For a cover up she had a black leather jacket, opened so you could see the dress, for the shoes she had black tie up, ugg boots on. Her hair was out, with the front quiffed back.

I wonder what Alicia would be wearing, something casual, with her, own touch, she like doing that.

I had a feeling saying, this wasn't a normal day.

**Natalie's POV**

Lunch finished with a buzz. I was out the door, as soon as the bell went and in my jeep.

I raced home, to check if Alicia was alright.

I ran through the front door, and straight to her bedroom door.

I didn't know what to do, should I knock, or go straight in, I decided to knock

No one answered, so I opened the door, to an empty room, I checked her wardrobe, knowing she got lost in there a couple of times, and found nothing.

I walked into Miki's room, was right beside her, and found nothing. I was about to walk out of the room, when something caught my eye, I walked closer, and found that it was an envelope with Miki's name printed on the front like this: Miki.

Alicia had different writing for all of us.

I checked my room, and like I expected there was another note, but this time on my beside table, on the front of the nice silver envelope was my name, printed like this: Natalie.

I walked to Taylor's room, to pick up the third envelope and It was there just like the other to, sitting snugly between Taylor's clock radio, and picture of all four of us, in front of the Volterra castle, where we used to live. Ali and I were standing behind, with our arm wrapped around each other's waist, while Taylor and Miki leant down on their knees in front.

I picked up Taylor's which had her name on it as well, written neatly and nicely in the middle of the silver envelope, her name was written like: Taylor.

I ticked all three notes under my arm and raced towards my jeep, nad speeded my way to school, which now was the break in between classes.

I found Miki and Taylor easily.

"Was she there?" Miki asked rushed. When Miki finished Edward was there with Bella, standing behind them, waiting for my answer.

"She wasn't, but I found three notes, I haven't read them, here" I said passing it to them.

"This is Alicia's handwriting to me" Taylor whispered tracing her name with her finger.

"Same" Miki and I said.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked irritated.

"We don't know, when we read them we will tell you" Taylor hissed at him.

"She is OUR sister, we need to find out before you" Miki growled.

"I don't feel like class, I'm heading home, and then I'll read my letter" I finally thought.

"Okay well come too" Taylor said for Miki and herself.

We made it home, we all sat down to read our letters, what was coming to us was an utter shock.

**OK well it was long, 8 pages long, hopefully, there is NO spelling errors, sorry if there is, I kinda have no time, on my hands, as mum is calling me to leave.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading, if you can, may you please Review, please and Thank - you!**

**Until the next chapter,**


	12. Letter's

**Hey my readers, sorry for taking so long to update, my minds been elsewhere :)**

**I bet your dieing to read so yeah**

**Here ya go:**

**Chapter Before:**

"_This is Alicia's handwriting to me" Taylor whispered tracing her name with her finger._

"_Same" Miki and I said._

"_What does that mean?" Edward asked irritated._

"_We don't know, when we read them we will tell you" Taylor hissed at him._

"_She is OUR sister, we need to find out before you" Miki growled._

"_I don't feel like class, I'm heading home, and then I'll read my letter" I finally thought._

"_Okay well come too" Taylor said for Miki and herself._

_We made it home, we all sat down to read our letters, what was coming to us was an utter shock._

**Chapter 12: Miki's POV – Letter's**

As soon as we were home, I tucked the letter into, my leather jacket pocket. I took it to the lounge room, were I sat down on the plush cushions and pulled out my letter from Ali. I don't know why, but this letter wasn't going to be good, I could feel it.

Miki, the envelope read.

I slowly peeled off the back, trying not to rip the envelope and pulled out the letter, and unfolded it.

Dear Miki,

I just wanted to tell you that, I love you and wish you the best with school, and with Talie and Ranga. You'll need it. I also wanted to tell you, to look after yourself, your beautiful in every way, even though your hyper can get carried away, that's who you are, and I love you for it. Don't ever change.

Now, for other stuff, I need to tell you, you probably won't see me for a while. Don't ask where I am going, none of you will know. I need a breather, and probably knowing you, you have worked it out. Yes. Edward is a major part of it, I can't be around a man I like, who is married and has a kid, and I can't see him every day. So I am going away. You're reading this letter now, then I have already gone and I will miss you heaps and love you dearly.

Love, Alicia xoxo

When I finished the letter, I couldn't stop myself from crying; I got up and went to the main hall in the house, knowing that Taylor's and Natalie's letters were going to be similar.

**Natalie's POV**

When we reached inside the house, I crawled up the stairs to my room, I rugged myself in my bed with the sheets pulled up around me. My room was dark so I reached over to my bedside lam and turned it on.

I picked up the letter that had my name written on it, and pulled it out and started to read.

Dearest Natalie,

Knowing that you are reading this, well its heart breaking, I never wanted to do this, Things just got in the way. Fourteen is a wonderful age don't you think? So I am telling you to go out there and live it, to your expectations.

Okay this letter is turning out to be, from someone, who just died, and I don't want it to be like that, so I'll get right on it and explain.

I have gone, not telling anyone where I am going and I don't want to be found, just let me be. You are not the problem, either is Miki or Taylor. The Cullen's have nothing to do with it either, well most of them don't. Edward, you know him, well he grew on me, not in a brotherly way, and I can't be around him, knowing he is married and has a child, it's just wrong, and I really can't live like that, it's not me. So this is goodbye, and hopefully we will be together soon, no promises though.

I wanted to leave you something, so I thought a note was best, so I am leaving you with a, I love you loads, don't ever forget and have fun, even though I am not there, just think of me and think that I am enjoying life as well.

You're Sister,

Alicia xoxo

I cried so hard, that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't go to sleep now, not knowing where she was, and we couldn't just go out there and find her, she could wish herself away, real quick.

I got up from my bed, and headed downstairs, to the dining table, where Miki was already sitting, with tears in her eyes. I sat down the opposite end and we sat in silence waiting for Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

We were home, and I had the note in my hand all the way there, possibly trying to figure out what was I it, good or bad news, but my gut felling was telling me that it was nowhere near good news.

I didn't want to be in my room, reading it, otherwise every time I would walk in there I would remember. So I chose the garage, where Ali's and my motorbikes sat.

I looked down at the letter, and opened it, and started to read.

Hey Taylor,

This letter is going to be short and sweet, knowing that we two were never the ones for sharing our feelings with each other. So I promise I will get everything out, and then I will be gone.

_I just wanted to tell you that, of your reading this I am gone, and you won't see me again for a little while, hopefully not long, you're probably wondering why, and that's okay, I will tell you. It's Edward, I can't be around him, as long as we live near him, I can't. I don't want you blaming yourself, or Miki and Natalie, use don't deserve this. I hope my leaving, doesn't cause any tragedy and that you can live on live life to the fullest. That's our slogan, you remember that._

_Well that's all I really wanted to tell you, other than that, keep going on adventures, and don't give up on what we have, keep having adventures, but with yourself, knowing that I am with you wherever you go. _

_Okay, I am going to leave you with hopefully not a last goodbye, and I love you._

_Miss you already and love you loads,_

_Alicia xoxo._

I can't believe she's gone. This couldn't be happening, could it?

I walked into where the dining table sat, and saw Natalie and Miki already sitting there, sitting in silence, with tears in their eyes. Not me though, I was too shocked to have that happen to me, instead I was the one to break the silence first.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Miki lifted her head, and she looked extremely pale.

"There is only one thing I can't think of, to tell Edward" she answered.

"That would be the number one thing on her list not to do though" I argued.

"I know that too" Natalie paused, "but, we need help, we can't leave her by herself"

"I guess" I caved.

"Let's go then" Miki jumped up in a daze and walked to the car, Natalie and I not too far behind her.

**Well there you go chapter 12, I hope you liked, and I'm gonna give you wanrning, the girls are becoming more main chracters in the future, with hardly and teilight chracters, except for the Volturi, but they WILL be back, and WONT be gone for long!!**

**REVIEW?!**

**Love you**

**xoxo**


	13. Searches

**Authors Note:**

**I am so completely sorry that I haven't updated in so LONG. I swear I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I hope that I didn't lose any fans with my waiting, and that I'll do an authors note at the end, because I hope you're willing to read.**

**On with it:**

**Chapter 13: EPOV – Searches**

After school, Bella, Nessie and Alice, took the Volvo with me, to go home. We hadn't heard from any of the girls yet, and we were starting to get worried.

Once we pulled up the driveway we noticed, another vehicle there, a jeep.

Natalie, Miki and Taylor, were leaning against the hood, with worried and sad mixed expressions, on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Not your business" Miki scowled.

"Don't talk to my mother that way" Nessie warned.

"She didn't mean to, we have a lot on our plate, and we need to talk to Edward about it, not you" Natalie explained.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you" Taylor hissed, hey eyes looked angry.

"Okay, Bella, Nessie go inside, I will take the girls somewhere private to talk" I instructed.

"Sure" Bella kissed my cheek, and then went in the house with Nessie.

"This way" I showed them with a wave of my hand, and then led them into the dark forest, just off the edge of my house.

I took them to the centre, were I knew there was a small clearing.

"Okay talk, and why isn't Alicia here if it's important?" I looked over them.

"That's the problem" Miki whispered, "She won't be here"

"Why?" I asked once again.

"She's gone" Taylor looked out into the forest.

"Gone where, gone somewhere for a holiday?" I kept asking.

"No, somewhere, we don't know, we might not see her again" Natalie looked at me, staring straight into my eyes.

"A runaway?" I whispered, my eyes open with shock.

"Yes a runaway" Miki confirmed.

"But why?" I asked my mind to clouded to think.

"Miki, I still disagree, we can ask for help, I don't think Alicia, would want him to know why" Taylor whispered harshly.

"I agree with Miki, Taylor he needs to know, so Ali can come back and he can keep from doing things that hurt her" Natalie disagreed with Taylor.

"I will help you find her" I confirmed, "But I want to know why she has runaway".

"Here" Miki said, holding out three letters, read them, and tell us what they have in common.

So I sat down on a fallen tree and opened the letters, and quickly scanned through them, I had to re-read them over and over to see what they had in common, until I finally realized, they all had my name in them.

Miki's: Edward is a major part of it, I can't be around a man I like, who is married and has a kid, and I can't see him every day.

Natalie's: Edward, you know him, well he grew on me, not in a brotherly way, and I can't be around him, knowing he is married and has a child, it's just wrong, and I really can't live like that, it's not me.

Taylor's: _It's Edward; I can't be around him, as long as we live near him. I can't._

"It's me" I whispered.

"Yes" Natalie stated.

"What do I do, I don't want to split up a family?" Hurt was still layered in my voice; it was me.

"We need to find her, before she does anything stupid, she has already fallen off a motorbike, run away, what's next?" Taylor huffed.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett are the trackers in the family, I will ask them for help", I started off in a rush, "I will be joining them, I have to make this right, Alice, would be no help, she can't see her, and Rose doesn't like her at all, and Esme and Carlisle, should stay home, to see if she comes back".

"I agree" Miki nodded her head.

"You're forgetting one thing though, as soon as she senses us, she can wish herself away, especially if it is Edward she senses" Taylor informed.

"We won't let her sense us, we will trick her" Emmett's voice came from the start of the clearing.

"We heard everything" Jasper looked us over, and gave us a sad smile.

"Don't tell me Nessie and Bella heard" I looked to the floor.

"Nah, they didn't bro" Emmett slapped my back.

"Right" I smiled sadly.

"We need to leave, god knows what time she left" Natalie rushed us.

"Carlisle and Esme already know, we can leave" Jasper stated.

"Good, Natalie, Miki, Taylor, in the jeep" I paused, "Japer and Emmett your with me on foot".

"One thing" Miki stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be angry with her, she can't help her feelings"

"I won't" I said before starting to head off.

"Wait" she stopped me again.

I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Every time, you two were in a room together, I got this feeling of pain, not like I normally do, it was mental pain and like her heart was on fire" she whispered.

"Okay, we'll discuss this once we find her" I said then started running after Emmett and Jasper, the girls in the jeep behind us.

******

It was hours, Emmett and Jasper found no leads of Alicia anywhere, like she just vanished, or just wished her tracks away.

But we still moved forward, looking everywhere, for any little clues, on where she must be going.

It was nightfall, and I could see the girl's faces in the jeep, getting tired. But they were trying to keep themselves awake, trying to push forward to find her.

"Girls pull over" I instructed.

They pulled over like I asked.

"What?" Natalie asked, her chin resting on the steering wheel.

"We need to get use some rest, pull up at the next hotel stop" I informed them.

So they did, it was only twenty minutes, down the road anyway.

We booked them a room, and settled them in, Emmett and Jasper took off for more tracking, while I stayed with the girls, making sure they had everything they needed.

I stood outside the room, they were staying in.

"Where do you think she is?" I heard Miki ask.

"I don't know" Natalie said sadly.

"Stop moping" Taylor growled, "She is Alicia, you know, she can take care of herself".

I nodded my head in agreement, just like my Bella; she was independent and looked after herself. I smiled knowing she would be alright wherever she went.

While they were talking about Alicia, I felt my heart tug, just like Bella did to it, but it wasn't the same love, it was a brotherly love, maybe Alicia just got her love confused.

I tuned back into their conversation.

"1" Miki whispered.

"2" Taylor said.

"3" Natalie sighed.

"Goodnight Alicia" They whispered together, softly.

I knew that they were sad, I was too, since now I have realized that I do to, love Alicia, just in a brother way, I needed to find her and fast.

So I took off down the main road, where I found her scent, so I just followed it, knowing either Emmett or Jasper would be back at the room soon.

I kept on following, making it my number one priority, for the moment, I was just wondering one thing.

Where the hell was she going?

**Authors Note:**

**I hope it was good and I will update in the next two days. Hope you****enjoyed and hopefully I earned a review.**

**Thanks for the support,**


	14. Heading to a Place

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update... I promise next time won't be as long.**

**School just started back, so i'll have to find time to write, with the loads of homework and school work to do.**

**Anyways, On with the story...**

**Chapter Before:**

I knew that they were sad, I was too, since now I have realized that I do to, love Alicia, just in a brother way, I needed to find her and fast.

So I took off down the main road, where I found her scent, so I just followed it, knowing either Emmett or Jasper would be back at the room soon.

I kept on following, making it my number one priority, for the moment, I was just wondering one thing.

Where the hell was she going?

**Chapter 14: Alicia's POV – Heading to a Place.**

I really didn't know where I was going, my black BMW Z3 was just taking me away, and how I wanted it to.

I was thinking a minute ago, that my friends, who have read the letters by now. I really hope they wouldn't be upset, and I also really hope, that they didn't tell the Cullen's that I was gone.

I stopped at many places, petrol stations, restaurants, a hotel, see many places.

But everywhere I stopped I made sure I covered up my scent and tracks, by wishing them away. I didn't want the Cullen's to find me, if Miki or Nat or even Taylor asked them for help, I wanted time alone.

I ended up in an airport, where I organized my car to be, transported to Italy, while I flew there. I didn't know why, but I had a sudden pull to go see Aro and the rest of the group. Even though I hated them, they were always in the back of my mind, they were the ones that made me like this, and I felt connected. So there I was going to see them, after so long.

I booked a flight for tomorrow, and my car was leaving tonight, so it would be there when I arrived.

I rang up and booked a room for, one night, in a hotel, that was just down the road. You know I could've just wished myself to Italy, but I want to be as normal as possible. Hang onto the human left in me.

I walked, at a quick pace, through the sprinkling rain, to the hotel, where I spent the night. I went to the counter and they gave me my key for my room, I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed, putting my IPod headphones in. I fell asleep quickly, because it was a long drive to get here. I fell asleep to, Paramore, That's what you get.

******

The plane boarding was quick and I was seated. I sat in my seat and watched the TV that was on the seat in front of me, and I was listening to my IPod.

I was asleep momentarily.

******

I woke up, to the plane landing, good I slept through the flight, and all my girls know I have a problem with flying, same as Natalie.

I got off the plane, with my carry-on bag, and went and picked up, the one suitcase I had. When I got it I went and picked up my car that was delivered to the airport this morning.

I was packed in my car and ready to go, in less than half an hour and I would be in Volterra in an hour. They will be so surprised.

The drive was smooth, and there was no traffic. I drove right through Volterra, straight to the castle that was built in the back, but centered in the middle. I grabbed my bag and walked through the double doors.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Jess asked, from behind the counter.

"Jess, it's me Alicia"

"Alicia, oh it's so good to see you, where are your friends?" she asked excited.

"There not with me"

"Oh, well then let me escort you to Aro then, they should be finished their feed by now" she laughed, and I chuckled along with her, it was a little forced.

"Aro" Jess called, once she was through the door, she told me to wait until she told him.

"Lovely Jessica, why do you owe me, such a pleasant visit?" I heard Aro's voice.

"Well I have some good news" she paused, "Alicia has arrived".

"Well where is she?" Aro's excited voice travelled to me, so I walked through the door.

"I'm right here" I said smiling brightly.

"Oh my lovely" Aro whispered, and then glided over to me.

"Hi" I blushed.

"This is such a pleasant surprise, where are the other three?"

"Not with me" my smile faded, "I had to leave them behind".

"I guess I understand" Aro nodded.

"Oh, it's Alicia" I heard Felix, as he walked through the door, on the other side of the room.

"Felix" I screeched and ran forward to give him a hug.

"Well it's good to see you to" he chuckled.

"Yes it is" I agreed.

"Well if you don't mind Felix" Aro chuckled, "I want to show Alicia something".

"Did you get me something?" I glared at Felix then Aro.

"I can't tell you" Felix whispered in my ear.

"Come on Alicia" Aro called.

"I swear if you got me something, I will be leaving the minute you show me what it is" I warned.

"Alicia, darling, it is not for you, it's something to show you, and I guess if you want it you can have it" Aro explained.

"Good" I finally caved in, and stuck my tongue out.

"Come on this way" Felix said holding his arm out to me, which I took, and he leaded me.

He took me out of the room, and to where my friends and I used to stay, the hall of bedrooms.

"It's good to see you" Felix whispered.

"It's good to see everyone" I agreed.

"Well here it is" Aro said waving his hand over a door.

"Go in" Felix nudged me.

"Okay, Okay"

I opened the door to a white room, with a wooden floor, and it had a purple feature wall. There was a double bed, pushed up in the corner and a bathroom, on the opposite side.

"He said go in, not stand at the door" Aro pushed me in.

I looked around the room, Aro and Felix behind me, I turned to the left of the room, to see a desk that was sitting behind the door, and it wasn't empty.

"Oh hi" I waved.

"Hi" she said back.

This girl was beautiful, just like the rest of my friends. She was tall, skinny, had blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and green eyes.

"My name is Alicia" I extended my hand

"I know" she laughed, then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Amy"

"What are you?" I had to ask, she didn't smell like a human, or a vampire.

"The same as you, silly"

I turned to Aro.

"You promised, no one else would be like us"

"I know, but she was dying, she was in a drag racing accident, I didn't want her vampire, this was the only way, we couldn't lose her, I knew she was going to be special"

"Okay" I whispered, "But no one else okay?" I asked.

"Okay" Aro agreed.

I looked at Amy again.

"What's your power's then?" I asked excited, finding out someone's powers where fun.

"I can force things, and I'm super fast" she clapped.

"That is so cool" I agreed, while nodding my head.

Something Aro said popped into my head: I guess if you want it you can have it.

"What do you mean if I want her, she is not an object?" I glared.

"Well, she either, goes with you and learns your ways, or she stays, her guardian will be Alec, and she'll become full vampire" Aro waved his hands around.

"Please" Amy whispered.

"She will not become full vampire; I won't allow it, if you didn't want us like that, she will be not like that" I defended her.

"Good" Aro laughed, "Take her then".

"I will, now leave us"

"Okay" and with that Aro, left with Felix behind him.

"Now, I need to get to know you" I laughed at Amy, and she joined in.

"Yeah, it would be nice to know who I am going with, all I know is there is four of your kind, now five" she said pointing to herself.

"Well, I am Alicia, there is another three, Miki, Natalie and Taylor or if you like, Pixie, Talie and Ranga" I laughed.

"We all have two powers, Miki, to make you feel pain and she can take it, Natalie, she can tell if you're lying and she gets signs to protect people and Taylor, well she can get into your mind and tell you what to do, and she can make flames appear".

"That is so cool" Amy's eyes were wide, "Yours?"

"Well, I can grant wishes, and I can make things explode" I smiled.

"Wow"

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen, I am just a bit smaller, you?"

"Fourteen to"

"Oh so awesome" Amy sighed, "When are we leaving, I can't take it here no more, can you take me where you live?"

"Well were leaving soon, I guess, in the morning, but I can't take you were I live, I don't know where that is at the moment"

"With the others of course" she laughed.

"I am not with them at the moment" I sighed.

"Oh" she said disappointed, "I really wanted to meet more of me" she pointed to herself.

"Soon enough" I hugged her.

"I'll hold you to that" she hugged me back.

"Okay, pack all the clothes you really want, and all your wants, into a maximum of two big suitcases, well leave in the morning"

"Cool"

"Yes, now get some sleep, we will leave bright and early" I said, and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Ali"

"Goodnight, Amy" and I walked out the door, across the hall to my old room.

Where would we go tomorrow?

**Authors Note:**

**Was it good???? TELL ME PLEASE... By pressing that tempting green button down the bottom**

**Love**

**xoxo, Until next time...**


	15. Findings

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HEY,**

** From what I got in response to my IMPORTANT authors note, as my last update, I have two fans, that want me to continue this story, but I would like to know if there is more fans out there, PLEASE take the time to REVIEW, I would like to know if this story is STILL worth my time, even though just now I wrote the 35th chapter...**

**Okay here you go...**

**Chapter 15: EPOV – Findings**

I had no clue, where she was heading, but I found that it leaded to an airport, I went up to the counter, and asked for Alicia's ticket number, and flight.

"She boarded a plane for Italy, about a day ago" the lady behind the counter said to me, "I'm not meant to give that information out".

"Thanks, we really need to find her" I said forcing a smile.

Italy, why would she be going there, what's in Italy………Volterra.

She wouldn't, would she?

Aro wouldn't allow her to do that to herself.

I pulled out my phone, and pressed two on my speed dial.

"Emmett" I said once the phone picked up.

"Dude, where are you?" He chuckled.

"I found her, she is in Italy, and Volterra is in Italy"

"She wouldn't" His voice sounded shocked.

"Aro wouldn't allow it"

"Go get her, we'll meet you there with the girls" Emmett instructed.

"Yes" and I hung up, and took off into the water, I would be there in no time.

**Alicia's POV**

The morning sun broke through the curtains that were hanging, in the bedroom; I guess it's time to get up.

I got up and got dressed in a casual pair of dark jeans, and a hot pink, singlet top, my hair up in a messy bun.

I walked with my suitcase over to Amy's room, and gave a light tap on her door.

"Come in" I heard a groggy voice.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Morning" she replied back, sitting up in her bed.

"Okay, you need to get up, have you packed your bags?"

"Yep, one big one and one small one" she smiled, like she was proud of herself.

"Did you get an outfit out, for now?"

"Oh no" she blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's alright, you'll have clothes left in your closet" and she nodded in agreement.

"Here" I said pulling clothes out.

"Thanks, can I have some privacy?" she laughed.

"Sure"

I really don't know what I picked out for her.

"You can come back in now, Ali"

"Right Amy….wow" I pick clothes well, when I'm not concentrating.

She was wearing, black skinny jeans, with a green boob tube top, and green heel, that were really cute.

"Well, let's go" I picked up my bag.

"I don't want to carry my bags" Amy sulked.

"Fine, I wish for all our bags to be in the back of my Z3" and then they were gone.

"That's going to take time getting used to" Amy chuckled.

"It grows on you" I laughed in agreement.

Time went by, and it was time to leave. Amy and I walked to the big hall, where I was yesterday afternoon.

"Well, I guess, we knew you weren't going to stay long" Aro hugged me, then Amy.

"Have to get on the road you know" I laughed.

"Take care of her Amy" Felix instructed.

"I can take care of myself" I crossed my arms.

"Sure" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, we best be off, we will visit soon" and with that Amy and I were heading to the front of the castle.

"Jess" I called.

"Are you leaving me already?" she pouted.

"Sorry" I laughed, "And I'm taking Amy with me".

"You're leaving me, both of you"

Amy and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Off with you then" Jess laughed.

She stood up, so she could give Amy and I a hug, and then she literally pushed us out the door.

"Well, she is the only thing I will really miss" Amy pouted.

"Yeah, it's hard saying bye to her" I agreed.

"Ali, where are we going now?"

"I don't know, we'll stop up the road though, we need petrol"

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway".

One question, where were we going to go?

**EPOV**

I arrived at Volterra – completely drenched – and found that Alicia had already left, and with somebody else.

I followed the trail, slowly, not wanting to miss anything.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello" I answered.

"Edward, where are you?" Bella's voice came through the line.

"Italy"

"WHAT?" she screeched, "You promised never again" For a reply I just let out a chuckle.

"Bella love, Alicia was there, I am following her scent away from Volterra now"

I heard Bella let out, a deep sigh, "Good".

"Bella, I need to get off the phone, incase Emmett calls".

"Okay, love you, be safe"

"You too" and I hung up. My phone started to ring again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked.

"I am following her scent, away from Volterra"

"Good, she's not there" Jasper sighed, and I heard him whispering to the girls, that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"Somewhere, I can see a petrol station up ahead"

"We'll find you" and then he hung up.

I followed the scent into the petrol station. The only car's there was a BMW Z3, with a blonde girl in the passenger seat, and a Ducati.

I sniffed the air, and noticed that I couldn't smell Alicia's tracks, at the exit.

"Ready to go, Amy?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Alicia hopping into the Z3.

"Yes" Amy replied.

Alicia was sitting in the driver seat; I stormed over to that side of the car, and ripped the door open.

"Hey, what do you think you doing" she asked, she hadn't seen me yet.

I yanked her out of the car, and pulled her into the tightest hug, and smelt her hair.

"Don't do that ever again" I whispered, happily, glad that I found her.

"Oh, hi Edward" was all she said.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay did you like??? It was a little short I know, but yeah... I have no excuse...**

**Review please..**

**xoxo**


	16. What To Do Now

**Chapter Before:**

"Ready to go, Amy?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Alicia hopping into the Z3.

"Yes" Amy replied.

Alicia was sitting in the driver seat; I stormed over to that side of the car, and ripped the door open.

"Hey, what do you think you doing" she asked, he hadn't seen me yet.

I yanked her out of the car, and pulled her into the tightest hug, and smelt her hair.

"Don't do that ever again" I whispered, happily, glad that I found her.

"Oh, hi Edward" was all she said.

**Chapter 16: Alicia's POV – What to do now?**

That's all I could say, was, hi Edward, I am really lame.

You know over my trip I realized something maybe I just had my loved confused, because I have had a love for my family before, and the love that I feel for Edward, kind of feels like family love to me. Like brotherly love.

I ran for that, but I couldn't go back, it would've been stupid to turn up and go, oh I had the wrong love sorry, I'm coming back now. See stupid.

"Are you going to say something?" Edward laughed; yes I was still in his arms.

"Hi" I squeaked once again.

"No something else?" he prompted.

"Sorry" I shrugged, "I have nothing else to say".

"Alicia" Edward warned, "I know why you ran"

"You do?" I asked looking at the road, blush covering my cheeks for sure, I could feel the heat rising.

"Yes, I read the letter's the girls let me" He smiled.

"I told them not to" I stomped my foot and pushed myself away from Edward, and crossed my arms.

"This is Edward?" Amy asked, from in the car, "You're a Cullen, Edward Cullen?"

"Sure am" He smiled.

"Oh I have heard so much about you" she said looking over to me.

"You have?" Edward raised an eyebrow, looking towards me.

"Not from her" Amy pouted.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Aro, he still thinks highly of you" she giggled.

"Really" he looked stunned.

"Oh yes, very thoughtful, oh highly Edward Cullen" I curtsied.

"Not funny" he growled.

"He is sexy to" Amy whispered in the car, I was just able to hear her.

Edward looked really unease.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to move on" I said trying to move past him, to get into MY car, into the driver's seat.

"You're not going anywhere" he hissed.

"Why not?" I pouted, hoping he would cave.

"The rest of your family will be here in a minute, along with Emmet and Jasper; we have been searching for days"

"Really?"

"Yes" Edward confirmed.

"Why, I told you I am not worth it"

"Yes you are, you're like my sister Alicia" he growled and stepped closer.

"Protective much?" Amy snickered.

"Can it Amy" I hissed at her.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"So that's what I am to you, your sister basically?" I wanted to make sure, I didn't want to get my hopes up, I don't want to love another brother and then lose him, and I was correct, it was brotherly love I had for him, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Yes, that's what I think of you as, you're my sister Ali" he said, giving me a look, that told me I better not run, because he will find me again. I could wish that not to happen, but I didn't want to wish anything at this moment.

"Good" I said, "I think of you as my older brother" I pulled him into a hug, and kissed his cheek.

He just chuckled in reply.

I heard a car pulling in to the petrol station, Edward turned me around and there was Natalie's jeep, with Natalie, Miki, Ranga, Emmett and Jasper inside.

They all hopped out and ran over towards me, Emmett first.

"Don't do that again" he scolded.

"Sure Emmy, but I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" he laughed, and then let me go.

Jasper was next; he didn't embrace me in anyway, just stood in front of me with a broad smile.

"Good to have you back, Alicia, we thought we were going to lose you"

"Good to see you to" I smiled back.

Miki, Taylor and Natalie, embraced me all at once, I nearly lost my balance.

"Don't ever do that again, I swear you will feel the worse pain…"Miki got interrupted by Natalie scolding her.

"Sorry" Miki laughed.

"It's really good to see you Ali" Taylor sighed.

"I missed you all" I cried out.

"We missed you to" Natalie answered for everyone.

We just stood in silence, me forgetting about Amy in the car.

"Oh jeez" I shouted.

"What?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Amy come out here" I walked around to the passenger seat. We linked our arms, until I brought her, so she was standing in front of everyone.

"Who is this?" Jasper hissed, his eyes turning into splits, Amy cringed into me.

"Don't scare her" I scolded, "This is Amy, everyone, she is just like us"

"Hi" she mumbled, moving to fingers in a waving motion.

"Aro, said he would never…." Miki trailed off and looked Amy over.

"Welcome" Natalie said pulling her from my arm, into a hug.

"Your Natalie I guess, from Ali's description, you should be her"

"Yes that's me, and everyone else will introduce themselves" she chuckled.

"I'm Miki" and she curtsied in front of Amy, likes he did with Esme.

"I am Taylor" she said patting her shoulder.

"I'm Emmett" he said pulling her into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Nice to meet you, but I can't breathe" Amy seethed.

"Damn sorry, I forget I guess" Emmett shrugged.

"I'm jasper" he didn't embrace her just looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"Hi everyone" Amy jumped up and down.

Amy turned to me.

"Does this mean we can go to your home now?" Amy smiled, with hope.

"Yes, it does" I laughed at her eagerness.

"Well come on" Amy dragged it on, "Let's go".

"I guess we should be heading home, Bella called before" Edward sighed.

"On the road we go again" Jasper laughed out loud.

"Amy, you go with the girls, I will go with Alicia, and she won't be doing another runner" Emmett looked over me.

"I won't be doing that anytime soon" I agreed.

**Authors Note:**

**Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for an update...**

**What do you think?? Tell me the truth....?!**


	17. Home At Last

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yes another update, hopefully you didn't wait too long for it...**

**Chapter Before:**

"Hi everyone" Amy jumped up and down.

Amy turned to me.

"Does this mean we can go to your home now?" Amy smiled, with hope.

"Yes, it does" I laughed at her eagerness.

"Well come on" Amy dragged it on, "Let's go".

"I guess we should be heading home, Bella called before" Edward sighed.

"On the road we go again" Jasper laughed out loud.

"Amy, you go with the girls, I will go with Alicia, and she won't be doing another runner" Emmett looked over me.

"I won't be doing that anytime soon" I agreed.

**Chapter 17: EPOV – Home at last.**

The feelings that I felt for Alicia, was brotherly. I loved her, had the need to protect her, it felt like I had a sister for the first time, since Alice and Rose.

If anything happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Hey, Edward" Jasper called, we were on foot, following Emmett in the Z3.

"Yes?"

"That Amy girl, I am having a certain pull to her, not like Alice, but another way"

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows raising in suspicion, I will have to talk to Carlisle when we get home.

"Yes, it feels like I have a pull to protect her" he explained, focusing on his running.

"Why didn't you go near her then?"

"I didn't want to think I was falling for the new girl"

"But you're not" I pressed.

"I know, just, don't worry you don't get it" he growled.

"Yes, I actually do, Jasper" I laughed.

"What do you mean? He questioned.

"Well, you know how Ali, ran away, because she loved me, and I had a certain pull to that?" I asked him.

"Yes" he nodded.

"It's called brotherly love Jasper, you want to protect her, be with her, I think its thing these girls have" I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think that because they lost their families, they get a brotherly figure each" I sighed, "I am not sure".

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

By the time our conversation finished, we were pulling up the driveway to home.

By my surprise Jasper went and opened the door for Amy.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" he chuckled, yep brotherly love, he has it too.

"Let me, help you out?" he offered his hand, and she placed hers, in his.

"Okay, thanks" she blushed then walked away, shaking her head.

Jasper looked over to me and smiled, 'brotherly love', he whispered.

All the girls were walking up the stairs, laughing, talking, like they were long lost sisters, that was until Natalie tripped over, landing on her knees.

"NATALIE" Emmett screamed running to her side.

I can't believe I was watching this. Alicia came up to my side and stood next to me, my arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Let me look" Emmett fussed, he totally caught it too, the way she looked at him, was like she cared.

"Edward" I heard Bella sigh, she ran over to me and hugged me, I let go of my grip around Alicia and hugged her back. As I looked down at Alicia she smiled up at me and walked over to Natalie and Emmett.

"You're safe" Bella whispered in my chest.

I chuckled, "I'm always safe".

I turned and looked at Emmett who had Natalie up in his arms, cradled like a baby.

"She is going to be okay, everyone, I just overreacted" he smiled his goofy smile.

"You can put me down now" Natalie laughed.

"Oops sorry" he laughed.

"No problem" she kissed his cheek.

"Emmett explain" Rose said from the doorway, her face furious, looking at Natalie with hateful eyes.

"Rose, babe it's not what it looks like" Emmett said, his arms raised.

Emmett had some explain to do, and I had some asking to do, time to find Carlisle.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews, hopefully this was entertaining and once again reminding this is not an ExB story!!**


	18. Explaining Would Help

**Chapter 18: Alicia's POV – Explaining would help.**

I followed Emmett inside, knowing he was just about to get a lashing from Rosalie. All the girls followed me in.

"Let's talk" Rose crossed her arms.

"Rose, I love you" Emmett shook his head, looking confused.

"If you did, then you wouldn't be holding another girl would you" she shot a look over to Natalie.

"I love you; I just have a pull to Nat"

"A nickname now, what next a love bite?" Rose was seething.

"May I say something?" Natalie interjected, "It's not his fault"

"Stay out of it, whore" Rose hissed.

"Excuse me, but I don't like your attitude" Amy stepped in; Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Don't speak like that to her Rose" Emmett thundered.

"Emmy its ok" Natalie whispered, hurt in her eyes, "I didn't mean to…" she broke off.

"Emmy" Rose huffed, "Explain Emmett".

"I have a connection with her Rose, a different one then your connection" He tried to explain.

"Rose, wait a minute, and I'll give everyone an explanation" Carlisle stated, while coming down the stairs, at an awfully slow pace, for a vampire.

"Better be a good one" Rose mumbled under her breath, so we could still hear it.

"Everyone sit" Carlisle ordered, Miki, Nat, Amy, Taylor and I sat were we were standing, which was in the middle of the living room, where the rest of the household sat, on the couches, except for Alice and Esme, they were out hunting.

"The connection between the girls and the Cullen boy's in this household, is only a brotherly bond, I just researched them, and it's because they've lost their families, they need someone there to care for them, protect them" Carlisle explained.

"Can't they go somewhere else and find it" Rose crossed her arms.

"No, they are leaded to their protector, that's why they were at the same school to you" Carlisle answered.

"How come we never knew that?" Miki questioned.

"Aro, just never told you, I guess" Carlisle shrugged.

"So what does this mean?" Emmett asked, still looking at Rose.

"Well, you live normally, just with a sister in your life, which you have to look out for, they still get hurt" Carlisle smiled, "Edward has Alicia, Amy has Jasper and Emmett has Natalie".

"What about us?" Taylor pointed to herself and Miki.

"You'll find them somewhere around here, that is why you're here".

"Okay" Miki whispered.

"So Edwards my brother?" I stood up.

"Sure am sis" Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That doesn't give you permission, to touch me" I hissed playfully, hopefully he could see the playful side.

"I'm hurt" he said placing his hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it" I shrugged, playfully nudging him.

Natalie went and stood by Emmett, where he was looking at Rose.

"Sorry Rosalie, I can just leave if you want"

"Yes" Rose answered a smile on her face, while Emmett wrapped protective arm around Natalie's torso and said, "You're staying".

"Are you sure?" Nat asked, worry in her eyes.

"I am sure" Emmett said, carefully pinching her cheek, like she was a two year old.

"Okay, I'll stay as long as you don't do that" Natalie laughed, rubbing where he pinched.

As I looked over to Jasper, he was there standing in the archway, that was for the kitchen, just staring at Amy, while she was sitting there on the floor.

Amy realized he was staring and got up, and walked over to him.

"Something on me?" she giggled.

"No, definitely not, just wondering how I got a beautiful sister" Jasper smiled, while Amy blushed, a deep red.

"Hey, am I not beautiful?" I pouted.

"Yes, you are, I was just wondering the same thing" Edward smiled down on me.

"Guys, can we wait until we get out brotherly figure?" Taylor asked, with a sad smile.

"Sorry, it's the bonding" Natalie whispered.

******

Hours, later we noticed, Miki was hanging out a lot with Carlisle, always at his side.

"Did Miki find her brotherly bond? Taylor teased, moving her fingers in a wriggly way.  
"What do you mean?" Miki asked confused.

"You always with him, every time he moves you move" I explained.

"I guess, you found your brotherly bond? Natalie laughed.

"I get a sister too" Carlisle smiled, "Nice to know, Miki how does it feel, to have me as a brother?"

"Really cool, actually, I can ask you so much" she smiled back at him.

"Only me to go" Taylor sighed.

******

Soon enough Nessie arrived home, after a long day with Jacob.

"How are you, bloodsucker?" Jacob laughed, at Edward.

"Good, dog" He smiled back, after shaking his hand.

"Anything new?" Nessie asked, standing next to Jacob, his hand around her waist.

"Only, that we get sisters" Emmett boomed.

"What do you mean?" Jacob looked over to Emmett, with a confused expression.

"Well, apparently, all the people in this house, well I should say guys, get a sister, out of these girls" Jasper waved his hands all over, indicating to things.

"Dad, who do you have?" Nessie, walked over to him.

"Me, of course" I smiled, stepping forward to hug her.

"Aunty Ali, that sounds so cool" Nessie laughed.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old" I pouted.

"Stop that" Edward hissed, at me playfully.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows rose in question.

"Pouting, you too cute to pout"

"Nice to know" I pouted bigger, while everyone just laughed.

"She is really your sister dad, she completes you" Nessie laughed, hugging Edward, and then tugging Jacob upstairs.

Nessie turned back around, before she turned the corner.

"Who else has a sister?"

"I do" Emmett jumped up and down pulling Natalie up from her position on the couch, and pointed at her.

"Hi Nessie" Natalie laughed.

"Oh my god, good luck Nat, you're going to need it" Nessie had a look of mock shock on her face.

"I do too" Jasper intervened, "I have Amy"

"Who is Amy?" Nessie asked.

"I am" Amy said coming around the corner from the kitchen, "I'm new; I am technically part of the family now though".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nessie, Edwards's daughter" Then Nessie was upstairs.

"She seems nice" Amy laughed.

"Has much as I enjoy sitting here, I am bored, have any cars or bikes I can admire?" Taylor asked, I really felt sorry for her, she hadn't found her brother yet.

"Yea" Jasper answered, "Out the first door to the right, it leads to the garage".

"Cool, see you" and then Taylor was gone.

**Taylor's POV**

They had the most, beautiful, hang on, magnificent cars I have ever seen, all in perfect condition.

I sat down in front of the Ducati, jut imagining myself on it. I looked really good too.

"Admiring?" I heard a deep voice, it startled her, and so she jumped up, knocking the tool box next to her.

"Oh, god" I huffed.

"Here let me help" the deep voice, said once again.

"Thanks" I replied, after picking up all the tools, which only took a couple of minutes.

"I'm Jacob" he held out his hand to me.

"Taylor" I said taking his hand and looking up at him. His eyes caught mine, and I couldn't break the gaze, it was too powerful.

"Brotherly bond" I whispered, as a spark flew between our hands.

"What?" Jacob asked, pulling his hand back, to take a look at it, he must have felt it too.

"Brotherly bond" I said a bit louder.

"Oh, that sister thing, I get one to?" He looked confused.

"Yes, you got me" I screamed, "This is so cool, I don't feel out of the loop now".

"GIRLS" I shouted at the top of my lungs. They came barreling in minutes later.

"What is it?" Ali asked quite slowly and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Miki demanded.

"Yes, I was spending brotherly time with Emmett" Natalie huffed, playfully.

"I got my brother" I said looking over to Jacob, once the rest o f the household was at the garage door.

"How does it feel?" Nessie asked, quietly.

"Pretty awesome, that's all I can say" I answered her, standing next to Jacob, was like feeling like I could do anything, and could be safe.


	19. Shopping Meetings

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm hoping you all remember that this story goes a bit of track, so you get to know the other characters much more, before the story actaully gets back on track... I would also like to remind you that I never said it was an ExB story...**

**On with the chapter...**

**Chapter 19 - Alicia's POV – Shopping Trip Meeting.**

It was great how we all had our brotherly figures.

Natalie and Emmett.

Miki and Carlisle.

Taylor and Jacob.

Amy and Jasper

And, Edward and I.

See we were all matched, and we all had something in common, with our brother.

Miki had the love of books and other things on her side, the same as Carlisle.

Amy and Jasper literally looked like brother and sister, both tall, and blonde.

Taylor, and Jacob, had the love of cars and bikes, and the adventure they wished to seek.

Natalie and Emmett shared their humor, trust, there loving side.

Edward and I though, I liked to care for myself, and he like to cared for his loved ones. I think the only thing we really have in common, is the protection, we had the need to protect whatever that we loved was in danger, and of course, we shared the playfulness.

We spent ages at the Cullen's a whole night not sleeping, we can live ages without an energy charge, we just have the habit of sleeping, acting human.

"Well, it's a Saturday" Natalie began; she wanted something I could tell, "What are we doing, girlies?"

"Well, Carlisle is going to work today, he is taking me with him, to experience it" Miki sighed, with thankfulness.

"Jacob is taking Nessie and I to a car show, then to lunch" Taylor smiled happily.

"Jasper is staying home to wait for Esme and Alice to come home, so I will wait with him" Amy said staring off into nothing.

"Alicia?" Natalie looked hopeful, "You?"

"Well, I think Edward would like 'Alone Time' with Bella" I said wriggling my eyebrows, "So we can go shopping in Olympia, there a big sale on" I suggested.

"Great" Natalie cried.

"What about me?" Emmett pouted.

"You have a choice" Natalie started, "You can come, or fix things with Rose"

"Hard decision, but I think I should really patch things up"

"Good choice" Amy giggled, while Miki nodded in agreement.

"Well, girls I am off, we have a long drive" Taylor said, blowing us all a kiss, while walking out the door, behind Jacob and Nessie.

"Want to play?" Japer asked Amy, tilting his head to the Play station.

"For sure" Amy screeched, pumping her fist in the air.

Emmett was already upstairs trying to get Rose back on his good side, and Edward was well Edward, planning a special day with Bella, going to surprise her.

"Well, we shall be off?" I asked Natalie holding out my hand, which she took.

"Yes we shall" she laughed.

We were at the door before we were stopped by Edwards's voice.

"You two are going, alone?" We nodded in agreement.

"We'll be safe, promise" I said hugging him.

"So, I still want to give you something, wait right here" Edward put his finger up, to signal one minute, and then he was gone, before I even blinked.

Then he was back, something in his hand.

"Take this and use it for help, call me, or Emmett, one of us" he said handing me the small cell.

"Okay" I looked down at it, then to Natalie, "Let's go get us some sales".

******

Natalie and I walked through the doors to the biggest shopping centre in Olympia. We hadn't been here since we got here; we hadn't had enough time, with school and settling in.

We walked up to the first store, Crossroads, with our arms linked.

"Wow, fifty percent off" I screeched, I loved these clothes.

"Yes" Natalie smiled in agreement, touching a hot pink top, with a black bow as the belt under the bust.

We must've spent a lot on clothes before we headed for the next shop, it was like that over and over and over.

"I think we need a break" Natalie huffed, "Let's sit on that bench"

"I agree" since it had been four hours since we started, and we had like ten bags each, except not all the clothes were for us, they were for Miki, Taylor and Amy as well.

"Okay read to get going again?" Natalie asked rolling her head to the side, to look at me.

"Let's go" I said shooting up from my seat and telling Natalie to hurry up.

I wasn't really in a rush, would you call practically running rush, I wouldn't.

"Alicia, slow down, we have till midnight, and it's only mid day" Natalie yelled from behind me.

"I am not slowing Natalie, all the good clothes will be gone, if I was going turtle pace like you" I yelled back at her, the bags where getting heavy, we would have to take them back to the car, after then next shop.

"Turtle Pace?" Natalie screeched; that got her running.

"Nice to see you catch up" I smirked.

"Oh you little…" Natalie trailed off. We just ran and ran, up and down the escalators, the stairs, up and down the pathways, just laughing our heads off.

Natalie and I were lost in our own little world, especially me. Because my running, stopped when I ran into something, really hard.

I landed on the cold tiles with a loud thud, landing on the hard object I ran into.

I heard Natalie, laughing, and sitting on the ground next to me, literally rolling around in tears of laughter. I looked down at what I had run into, and saw that I was now straddling him.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I said trying to move off him, but he grabbed my hips, to stop me from moving.

"That's quite alright" He answered, still holding me on top of him, and he had a crooked smile.

"ABOUT TIME ROBERT" A booming voice travelled at us, and came from a, big guy, that had just come around the corner.

"That's Kellan" Robert sighed.

"So you're Robert?" I asked, starting to get off him again, and this time he let me, but pulled me up with him, by my waist.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, looking down at me, looking like he was looking for any injuries.

"I am fine, you can stop checking me out" I poked my tongue out at him, "I'm Alicia, but my friends call me Ali" I said holding out my hand.

"It's a beautiful name" he said taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed and looked away, finding anything that could be a distraction, and I found it; Natalie.

She was staring straight ahead, like she was in another world. I followed her gaze, and it led to the big booming guy's voice.

"Like?" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah" Natalie answered, not taking her eyes off him, as he was coming closer to us.

"How old are you?" Robert asked.

"Fourteen turning fifteen you?" I asked, not looking at him, but from the corner from my eyes, he was looking at me.

"Fifteen, since last month" He answered, in a velvety voice.

"Cool" I replied, what else could I say?

"Hey" the booming man was in front of us, now and beside Robert.

"Hey" Natalie said, getting up from the floor and gathering her bags.

"Natalie, you dropped your clothes on the floor" I snickered.

"Not the clothes" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"I'm Kellan" he said hugging us both.

"I'm Ali or Alicia, and this is Nat or Natalie" I said for her, she looked like if she could pass out she would.

"So, where do you go to school?" Robert asked casually.

"Forks, you?" Natalie answered, before I could.

"Same, where new, along with our two other best friends" Kellan boomed, pumping his fist in the air.

Robert was just about to say something, before my cell went off; I changed the ring tone to:

_I like it loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up  
Loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up_

How many times we had this argument  
Why is it that you have to bring it up again

Went off before I answered it.

"Alicia speaking" I answered.

"Where are you, you have been gone for hours?" Edward voice came through the speaker.

"Shopping" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Get home" I heard Emmett in the background.

"No, I will be a couple of more hours, where in Olympia"

"Wish yourself home then" Edward growled.

"Protective much?" I used Amy's words.

"No, I want to know if you're safe?" he sighed.

"I'm safe" I promised.

I looked over to Robert to see him screw up a piece of paper, hurt in his eyes.

"Look, I have to go, I will be home soon, I promise" I said into the phone.

"Love you sis" Edward laughed, we really hadn't got used to that.

"Love you big brother" I said, then hung up my cell.

"Sorry about that, but Natalie we have to get going, otherwise we will be wished home" I laughed, while Natalie gave me a stern look.

"Sorry, Robert, but we have to leave" I said, sadly, I was really getting to get to know him.

I looked back over to him, to see he had hope shinning in his eyes.

"Here" he said, while holding out his hand for me to take, and he gave it a quick kiss, stuffing something into my hand.

"See you at school" Natalie and I waved, and then headed off. I looked in my hand to see a scrunched up piece of paper, I opened it, and there written on it was:

_Call me :)_

And then his phone number.

"Wow" I whispered, low enough for Natalie not to hear.

"That guy was so cute" Natalie said starring off once again, when we were in the car on the way home.

"I know, wasn't he" I smiled.

"Kellan, is that his name?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Robert" I laughed, "Kellan was good too".

"Tell me about it" she sighed.

I am telling you one thing now, I can't wait for school tomorrow, school here we come.

**Authors Note:**

**So... What did you think, im seriosusly considering ending this story cause of my lack of reviews... even though just about 5 minutes ago I wrote the epilogue to this, and its the 40th chapter... I might end it quicker on here, seeing as it seems no one likes it that much..**

**Thanks to the people that actaully take the tim to review, and can you please review and tell me if I should continue or not... because im in a delima.**

**xoxo**


	20. More Meetings

**Chapter 20: Taylor's POV – More Meetings.**

The car rife with Jacob and Nessie was fun, entertaining, Jacob sure can crack some jokes. But the car ride could also be called disturbing, with being the third wheel.

"Let's Roll" Jacob shouted, my hand in his, and his other arm around Nessie's waist

"Where first?" I asked, looking around, I haven't been to a car show since, forever

Jacob and Nessie both didn't answer me, and when I turned around, I saw them making out - hands around each other, running fingers through hair - you know making out

_"_Hello, cars not each other" I yelled, my hands on my hips.

No answer. I guess they didn't hear me

"I guess I should go by myself then" I yelled. No answer

Something caught my eye, a pearlescent red, Holden Effigy. It intrigued me

I walked towards it, completely leaving Jacob to his make out session.

"Wow" I said running my hand softly along the hood. I bent down to look at the mags on the wheels.

"Nice body" a deep voice, called in my direction.

I stood up so fast; I lost my balance and fell down, next to the car.

"Excuse me?" I asked outraged, without looking up, trying to keep some dignity with me.

"I was talking about the car" the voice said again, a hand flashed down in front of me, it was really tanned.

"Want some help?" His voice asked, is hand still in front of me.

"Sure" I said taking his hand

"What's your name?" he asked, I still hadn't looked at him

"What's yours?" I asked back.

"No I asked first" he said back, his hand still around mine.

"I'm Taylor or Ranga" I said smiling, and looking up.

I heard someone scream. Oh it was me.

"What the hell?" the guy screamed at me.

I took deep calming breaths.

"Your" deep breath, "Taylor Lautner" deep breath, "My space 'it' guy at the moment", deep breath, "I check your website" deep breath, "Everyday".

"Wow, really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes" I practically screamed.

"Nice to know" he chuckled.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked that I was actually talking to a, well practically famous my space guy.

"I moved here" he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where do you go to school now?" I asked casually, I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"Forks" he smiled.

"Oh my god, same" I squealed like a girl.

"Cool" he smiled, I looked down to see, he still had his hand wrapped up with mine.

He noticed I was looking down at our hands and he quickly let go of mine, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I was just admiring, how great our hands looked" I smiled up at him.

He just laughed.

"Want to see how good we would look as a couple?" He asked, smiling down at me, while I nodded.

He pulled out an Olympus, silver digital camera, and scanned the room.

"Excuse me?" He said to a lady that walked past, "Would you mind taking a photo of me, and this beautiful, girl?" he asked nodding his head over at me.

"Of course, I wouldn't" she said taking the camera from his hands and holding it steady in front of herself.

Taylor came back over to me, and looked down at me, while he was standing in front. He swiftly turned his body so he was facing the camera, and next to me. I felt his arm go around my waist, while I looked up at him.

The flash went off, and Taylor let his hold of my waist go. Then he went to go grab his camera.

"You two are such a cute couple" the lady said, before she walked off.

"So I guess, that means we look good as a couple?" I asked confused, with my head tilted.

"Here, take a look for yourself" he said, handing me the camera, with our photo opened up on the screen. It was him, looking down at me, his arms wrapped around my waist, while I was looking up at him, my hair in my face.

"Oh my god" I whispered, the camera still in my hand.

"I know" he whispered back, when I looked up at him, he was looking at me, instead of the picture.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Come with me" he said taking my hand, and leading me in the opposite direction,of where I came from.

"TAYLOR" I heard someone shout, crap, it was Jacob, not now.

"Wait" I whispered pulling Taylor to a stop.

"Where have you been?" Jacob growled, while stomping towards me, trailing Nessie behind him.

"Looking at cars, like where meant to be doing" I pointed out, he didn't like that.

"We are leaving" he said taking my other hand and ripping me away from Taylor.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Taylor asked me, while I shook my head and smiled.

"More like my brother, I will see you at school" I got out, before we were out of view.

"What is your problem?" I screamed in Jacob's face.

"You, running away" he screamed back.

This screaming wasn't all that was in my mind, tomorrow at school, I would see him again, and this time, without Jacob there with me.

**Amy's POV**

Another Monday, yesterday was cool, Jasper and I played need for speed all day, on the play station. Alice got home, the same time, Taylor walked through the door, with a crossed expression, furious and happiness.

She explained that she met the 'it' guy Taylor from my space, and that he was now going to school with us, and that Jacob dragged her away. Not a good idea.

Then there was Natalie who came home, with Alicia after shopping. Natalie just went straight upstairs, with a dreamy look on her face, I didn't even ask.

But Alicia, she was filled with happiness, always reaching in her pocket, unfolding a piece of paper, sighing, folding it back up, and in the pocket it went. I didn't ask about that either, and I didn't want to while Edward was in the room.

Miki came home, with Carlisle, with a look of interest; she must've had quite a day.

So where was I? Sorry blonde moment. Monday.

I was in Jasper's room getting ready, as fast as possible using my power. I had a feeling something was going to happen to me, today, and because It was my first day, I want to make an appearance.

I got dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, red heels, and a bright red of the shoulder top. I had a black belt going just under the bust, and my hair was up in two tiny piggy tails.

"How do I look?" I asked Japer when he walked in.

"Very nice" he whistled, taking in my appearance, "Alice would approve".

"Wow" Emmett said walking past the door, running straight into the wall, instead of going around the corner.

"I guess I am good" I said walking out the door and down the stairs.

Miki, Taylor, Ali and Natalie were waiting for me already, they were dressed up like me as well.

Miki was in a pair of denim short – shorts, and a dark purple singlet top. She had on black pumps and her hair was pulled up in a crazy bun, and her side fringe pulled out, just to cover the side of her eye.

Taylor was wearing a normal blue colour pair of jeans, and a bright yellow, three quarter shirt, that flowed down to her waist. She had a pair of silver flip flops on. Her hair was pulled back into a tiny pony tail her fringe out also.

Natalie had on a pair of black three quarter pants, and a electric blue singlet top on, with a royal blue, bikini top showing underneath. She had on with it, a pair of ballet flats. Her hair was out, straightened, and flowing just past her shoulders.

Ali, was wearing a denim short-short pleaded skirt, that ended mid – thigh, with a skin tight black tank top, with 'bite me' printed on the front, in silver glitter. She had black strap in high heels, and her hair was curled, softly and was clipped to one side of her head, with little curls escaping the other side.

"Did everyone have a good feeling about today?" I asked walking up to them, while they all nodded.

"What did your brothers say about your outfits?" I asked, softly, giving everyone another glance over.

"Edward didn't like the shirt, or the skirt, he said I am showing too much, but he will just have to be protective of me more today" Ali said rolling her eyes, and fixing up her hair gently.

"Carlisle didn't really care, he thought it was appropriate, he said I can wear what I want, basically" Miki shrugged.

"Jacob didn't see my outfit, where not talking at the moment" Taylor laughed gently, but it sounded a little forced. We needed our brothers.

"All Emmett did, was walk straight into the door and whistled then walked out, I am taking that as a good thing" Natalie laughed.

"I would to, he walked into a wall, when he saw me" I rolled my eyes, and headed for the door.

"We'll meet you there" Natalie called over her shoulder, following me out, wit her jeep keys in hand.

When we arrived at school we all headed over to the girls bathroom, and fixed ourselves up, gently, we didn't want to look like sluts.

We walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall, where we had our lockers, we got ours put next to each other, in one big row.

One problem though, we couldn't get to our lockers, because there was a big crowd around them.

I looked over to the girls and they just shrugged.

"Luckily, we have our books for first class" Miki sighed, heading off to her classroom, Alicia was following. Taylor and Natalie headed off in the opposite direction, which left me by myself.

I headed off to Math's and took my seat, to my right was Jasper, who met me at the classroom, which left the seat to my left vacant, so I could look out the window, I have now done this subject twice in my life.

I just gazed off out the window, not really paying attention to what was going around me.

"Hi" a voice whispered in my ear, which made me jump out of my seat, and made the chair start to fall, me along with it.

"Whoa" the voice said again, and placing its hands on my waist.

I turned to look at the guy, and saw that he was blonde and had green eyes, and was about 6 inches taller than me.

"I'm Jackson" he said taking the seat to my left, the only vacant seat in the room.

"Jackson?" I asked, rolling my hand in a more information pattern.

"Rathbone" he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Nice" I whistled, to make an impression.

"Yours?" he asked, still smiling.

"Guess, let's see what you got" I teased, my eyes squinting.

"I really don't know, all I know is that you… hot" he smirked, running his hand through his blonde locks.

"Well, that is definitely not my name" I laughed looking up, as the teacher walked in, "It's Amy"

"Amy?" he did the same this has I did with my hand.

"You're not getting my last name" I hissed at him.

"Right" he said holding up his hands defensively.

"He'll need to do more than that" Jasper hissed low enough, that I could only hear him.

"Shut it, I am having fun" I growled, using my speed power.

"I don't like it, it's like I know what he is thinking, he kind of reminds me of myself" Jasper's eyes squinted and turned into deathly splits, while I could hear a growl, building up in his chest.

I put a soothing hand on his arm, to calm him down.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Jackson asked leaning onto me.

"More like protective brother" I whispered back a got a nod in reply.

"Alright class" the teacher called us together. This is where I tune out, and tune out is what I did. The teacher had set us work and I had already finished it in the first two minutes. I picked up my pencil once again, and by habit, started tapping a fast beat with it, continuously.

"Some of us are trying to work" Jacksons voice, interrupted my tuning out.

"Oh sorry" I said making the beat only slowing, not stopping it.

"Stop please" he whispered, his hand supporting his head.

"Sorry" I whispered once again, placing my pencil down and staring off at the board, making it look like I was paying attention.

The class went by pretty fast, and as soon as the bell went, Jasper said he will meet me at the Cullen's table, as he went to grab Alice from her class.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked Jackson, and he shrugged in reply.

"Come sit with me and my girls" I suggested.

"Okay, I'll bring the guys" Jackson smiled and headed away.

This lunch was going to be so cool.

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think?? Welll the next chapter is the lunch so, I decided to give you a sneak peek so you will stand by me on this story...**

"Give it back" Alicia said slowly and clearly, "I wish for it and grant it".

But it never happened to her, the wish didn't come true, and Alicia looked shocked.

"Edward calm it" I heard Jasper whisper.

It was all so slow, Amy had left the cafeteria with Jackson, she wanted to show him our garden on the roof, T.J was too busy with Taylor to realize what was going on. Natalie was watching the scene with me, Kellan, Robert and Peter, in conversation.

Edward was stalking forwards, the paper in his hand now bits of paper dust, from holding onto it with too much strength. Alicia, watched, with wide worried eyes, as Edward walked past her and was heading straight for the back of Robert's head.

**Hope this keeps you waiting...**

**Reviews are accepted and appreciated.**


	21. Lunch

**Authors Note:**

**Ahhh, so I hope that little sneak peek at the end of last chapter was read, and that it kept you waiting for this, wonderful chapter, well I hope it's a good chapter.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting,**

**Chapter 21: Miki's POV – Lunch**

I was in the cafeteria, after the lunch bell rang, and was in line for, getting my food along with Amy. She was talking about this guy she had met in class telling me that he was going to sit with us. I wasn't really paying attention to her, or my surroundings.

I was too busy focused on, getting my lunch and sitting with my girls.

The line moved forward and it was suddenly my turn to get my food and drink, I reached out to grab the last bottle of water, in the stand, but instead of grabbing it, my hand bumped into somebody else's.

"Sorry" a deep voice said beside me, pulling their hand back, while I reached for the bottle and walked to the checkout and paid for it.

I walked from the checkout, to the side waiting for Amy, when somebody took my water from my tray.

I turned to see, a tall, brown haired, guy take a swig from the bottle and placed the cap back on, and placed in back on my tray.

I just stared at him in shock.

"Well I was going to buy it before you took off with it" he smiled lazily, leaning himself on the concrete wall, pole, his brown hair in his eyes.

"Oh" was all I could get out. I realized that I hadn't seen him before.

"Are you new here?" I asked in a shy voice.

"As a matter of fact I am, with three other guys, and I am Peter" he laughed.

"Miki, do you have somewhere to sit?" I asked politely.

"No" he smiled; looking me up and down, I am so glad I wore something hot.

"Come and sit with my friends and I" I invited.

"Sure" he said following me, with is very own tray, Amy not far behind me.

I looked around the lunch room to notice, a blonde sitting by himself, Amy waltzed up and sat down right next to him. I left a chair open and made Peter sit next to Amy, then me next.

Alicia was next to walk straight to the table, not glancing at the Cullen's table. She sat down a seat from me and a tall, brownish – blonde, lean guy sat down next to her.

A big man came and sat down next to the guy that was sitting with Alicia, and started chatting along with him; Natalie came and sat down next to him.

Last was Taylor, who sat a seat down from Natalie, with a tanned guy, which I noticed as the MySpace 'it' guy Taylor Lautner.

As I looked around the table, I noticed that we were off sitting in couples, with seats between everyone.

"Who is everyone?" I looked around more.

"You know this is Taylor" Ranga said rolling her eyes, and waving her hand in front of him.

"That is going to be confusing" Alicia muttered.

"Yes" Amy agreed nodding.

"How about Taylor Lautner stays as that, and our friend Taylor goes to T.J?" Natalie asked.

"Better" I agreed, while T.J nodded.

"This is Kellan, we kind of met at the shopping centre the other day, when Alicia ran into Robert over there" Natalie explained while I looked over at Alicia and Robert. Alicia was blushing, and looking down, while Robert let out a smirk and a small wave.

"This is Jackson" Amy waved her hand over him, and went back to her conversation with him.

"This is Peter" I smiled and looked up at him.

The guys just started laughing after the introductions, except for Taylor, who looked confused as the rest of us did.

"What?" Alicia hissed her eyes turned into slits, staring straight at Robert.

"We know each other" Robert settled down from laughing, looking at Alicia with an apologetic smile.

"How?" I asked.

"We all went to the same school, Peter and I are brothers" Robert explained, "While Kellan and Jackson are my mates".

"Wow" Amy let out.

"Tell me about it" Natalie agreed.

"So your brothers?" I asked while they nodded, "Then Peter how old are you?"

"Seventeen, I am in my last senior year" I think my eyes glazed over.

I turned to see all my girls talking to their own individual guys, so I turned to Peter to get to know him better.

"Peter" I called, while taking a sip of my water.

"Yea?" He answered, after swallowing, his slice of pizza.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, please no.

"No, but I want one, and I know who she is" he looked around the room.

"Oh" I said a bit disappointed.

The he turned back to face me, and his eyes raked my body, like they did before, was he trying to tell me something?

"So…." I trailed off; he was still looking at me, which didn't turn me off, it made me feel tingly all over.

"Yes?" He urged.

"Like school?" was all I could think up.

"I do now" he smiled, down at me, and I just had to smile back.

I went back to my food, but I didn't feel like eating anymore, my stomach was full, of butterflies?

So I took another swig of my water and placed it back on my tray.

I looked around to all my girls once again, and listened in on some of their conversations.

"I drag race" Amy said to Jackson, who replied with a shocked voice, "Cool".

"You are like popular as" T.J was saying to Taylor, who looked like he was just enjoying her voice.

"I went shopping the other day, and I bought all these clothes I didn't need" Kellan told Natalie who looked like she was about to pass out from happiness.

"Here's my number" Alicia whispered into Robert's ear, while going to place paper in his hand, before it got snatched away.

"What's this?" Edward's voice was sharp, while unfolding the paper.

"Nothing" Alicia got up from her seat and tried to snatch the paper away, from Edward.

But it was too late, he already noticed that it was her number, from the cell he gave to her, and he had a look of fury written all over his face.

"Alicia, stand back, please" I whispered to her, while she was still going for the paper.

"Alicia" Natalie screamed, where everyone is the cafeteria turned to look at us. I looked over to Peter, and over his shoulder I saw Jasper, shooting daggers at Jackson, with Emmett next to him, looking at Natalie with proud.

"Give it back" Alicia said slowly and clearly, "I wish for it and grant it".

But it never happened to her, the wish didn't come true, and Alicia looked shocked.

"Edward calm it" I heard Jasper whisper.

It was all so slow, Amy had left the cafeteria with Jackson, she wanted to show him our garden on the roof, T.J was too busy with Taylor to realize what was going on. Natalie was watching the scene with me, Kellan, Robert and Peter, in conversation.

Edward was stalking forwards, the paper in his hand now bits of paper dust, from holding onto it with too much strength. Alicia, watched, with wide worried eyes, as Edward walked past her and was heading straight for the back of Robert's head.

I was out of my seat, and Natalie was at my side, watching the scene unfold, it was going too fast for humans eyes.

Edward his eyes black, had his hand out; it was in strangling position, heading straight for Robert's neck. It was all to close.

Natalie and I didn't even see it, it was all too fast, and Edward was so close, his hand shot out, like a snake when it strikes at you, and it was going for Robert's neck, but it was stopped.

It was stopped, by Alicia, Robert's neck wasn't the issue anymore, it was now that Alicia's neck was now placed in Edward's hand. And Edward wasn't letting his grip on her neck go, I could see her struggling, I could feel the pain travelling up my neck, like someone was stabbing me, I couldn't breathe properly.

Jasper had me tight next to his body, why Emmett was holding Natalie back; I think we both looked like we could kill.

Alicia was struggling I could feel and see it. She was hitting his chest, his legs, kicking thrashing, anything to get him to stop, she was wishing, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, please" was all I heard from her white lips, then I couldn't feel anything, I felt numb, like she was….

"NOOOO" I screamed, releasing myself from Jasper's grip, T.J shot up from the table, and made everyone leave the cafeteria, by making a fire start in the middle, that sent everyone crazy. Peter went to grab me and leave, but I hissed up at him, while Kellan tried to do the same.

They just left, while Robert hesitated and turned around.

His eyes went wide, as he saw what I was seeing. Alicia was white, whiter than normal, her lips white, and Edward's hand still wrapped around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Robert screamed at him, "Let her go"

"What?" Edward voice was soft, velvety, his eyes once again butterscotch, like Robert's voice knocked him out of his trace.

"Edward, no" Amy's voice came from the lunch room door.

"Alicia" I whispered, moving forward and kneeling down next to her, Natalie on the opposite side, of where I was.

"Can you at least let go" Natalie cried, tears trailing down her face, like mine were. I just took her lifeless hand.

"What?" Edward said looking down. I couldn't imagine what he was seeing. His hand snatched away, as he looked down at her.

'Who did this?" He yelled, "I will kill them"

"You did" Robert yelled.

"I what?" Edward was confused.

"Taylor" I tilted my head to Robert, Taylor was red from crying, but still dragged Robert out of the cafeteria.

The only ones left was our group and the Cullen's who were surrounding the body.

"You lost it dad" Nessie stepped forward, and took my water, and washed Edward's hand, while Bella stood back, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Edward yelled, still looking at the body of Alicia, where I still felt numb.

"Someone please" I whispered, through my sobs.

Alice stepped forward and shred with Edward what she saw; Alice was shuddering every so often.

"I did that?" Edward fell to his knees, taking Alicia's other hand.

"Get away" Natalie hissed, while Emmett stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"You did" Amy sobbed, running her fingers through Alicia's hair.

"She can't, be gone, please Alicia" Edward sobbed, just grabbing her out of our grips and pulling her body into his arms, where she hung, limply.

"Alicia, please, I wish for you to come back to us" I hoped, and crossed my fingers, moving closer to Edward, to be with her.

'_I wish please, come back' _I thought over and over.

I heard a quiet moan, and looked up at Alicia.

"Ali" Taylor whispered.

"Alicia" Edward stoked her cheek, even though she was still out of it, she cringed away from the touch.

"Here" Amy said picking her up, and setting her down on the cafeteria table, where we were sitting moments ago, enjoying our time, we all followed her, except Edward stayed in his spot looking hopeless.

Bella and Nessie kneeled down next to Edward and pulled him up, from the ground.

I looked down at Alicia, and saw that her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" she smiled and laughed, "Ow why did that hurt?"

"Alicia" I hugged her, "Your back".

"Where's Edward?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"I don't want him near you" Natalie hissed back at her.

"Please" she whimpered.

"Okay" I caved in, "Edward she wants you".

Edward walked up to her slowly, like he was testing himself.

"Edward, come on" Alicia whined, softly.

Edward was at her straight away.

"I am so sorry, that doesn't even cover it…" he couldn't continue, as Alicia's hand was over his mouth, weakly.

"Stop it" she tried to sound in control, but her voice was still weak.

Edward just sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an apology in anywhere soon.

"Can you get Robert, someone?" Alicia asked letting Edward go, and giving him a quick hug, before he walked away, with the rest of his family.

"Natalie, you get him, and come back, and then we will go get some fresh air together".

"Okay".

"Wow, how many more near death experiences do you think I'll have?" Alicia tried to make us feel better.

"Ali, you protected him, why?" Taylor asked stepping next other on the table.

"I think, well I can't say love him, but I really like him" Alicia blushed, her colour was returning, her lips a light shade of pink.

"Really?" Robert's voice travelled to us.

"He had to be there" Alicia laughed.

"Yes he did, we will leave you to it" I hugged her and joined my arms with Taylor and Natalie and walked out together.

What was next?

**Author's Note:**

**Well… How was that?**

**What is going to happen next… Well here is a sneak peak, just a small one:**

"_What's that noise" Miki screamed from upstairs, 'it's messing with my date fashion"._

"_Just Amy letting out steam" I yelled back._

"_Amy calm it" I took her hands in mine, "Wait until tomorrow"._

"_You know something" she rose her eyebrows._

"_Maybe" I smirked, "Now let's get to those movies"._

**There!**

**Reviews are welcome… I love to hear from my fans :)**

**Xx**


	22. Robert and Confirmations

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have now finally sat down, and had time to update for you!! Want to give you a heads up, that this story is 40 chapters long, so it doesn't have that long to go anymore *tear*.**

**Anywayz, here we go:**

**Chapter 22: Alicia's POV – Robert and Confirming Dates.**

Robert walked straight up to the table that I was lying on and pushed me over to the edge, and laid down next to me, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was right.

"What happened?" Robert asked, putting his arm under my head, like my pillow.

"Usual stuff" I laughed, forgetting about my human façade.

"Usual?" he questioned, "You mean that guy strangles you all the time?" his voice was raising.

"Um, no" I squeaked.

"What his he, your boyfriend, or a jealous ex?"

"More like my brother" I smiled.

"What was he doing?"

"He just loses it sometimes" I thought.

"Just make everyone forget, Ali" Miki whispered to me.

"Oh right, I wish everyone to forget what happened in the lunch room, except for my girls and I grant it".

I turned my head so I was now facing Robert.

"What are we doing?" he asked confused, rubbing the side of his head.

"You were doing this" I said, moving my head forward, tilting it to the right, while he tilted his head to the left. He softly pushed his lips on mine, our lips moving in synch. I rolled to my side, so I could get a better grip, of his lips, but he didn't like that, and moved me so that I was now lying on top of him, his hands on my back.

"Whoa, I didn't want to see that" T.J walked in, with Taylor following, his arm wrapped around her waist, in a friendly gesture.

I pulled back from Robert, and moved off him, I must have looked like a ripe tomato, and Robert wasn't far off from joining me in that category.

"Why did you stop in the doorway, Ranga?" I heard Natalie complaining while Miki, was just telling everyone to "Move".

"You want to see too?" T.J moved to the side.

"I don't get it" Miki shook her head.

"Well, they have moved now" T.J huffed, "Full on make out" she screamed.

"You serious?" Natalie looked shocked facing me now. I nodded yes as a reply, biting my lip.

"Don't bite your lip" Robert complained.

"Why?" I smirked down at him.

'It's a huge turn on" he whined.

"Oh" I squeaked and moved off the table to give him some room.

Jackson and Kellan just chuckled.

"INFORMATION" Miki screamed, loud enough to get it to echo off the walls.

"Who knew such a small girl, could scream like that" Taylor complained, unwrapping his arm around Ranga, to cover his ears. Jackson and Kellan were doing the same.

"We better get moving I don't feel like class" I moved to Amy's side.

"Well we will go home" Miki agreed with me.

"Um, I can't" Natalie scratched the back of her neck.

"Why the hell not" Miki demanded her hands on her hips.

"I'm getting a lift home from Kellan" Natalie smiled over at him, "Then we are getting dinner".

"Well, well, well" I muttered, "See you then".

"I'm going with Taylor, to the movies" Ranga shied away from Miki after her outburst at Natalie.

"Okay" Miki sighed, maybe she felt left out.

"Are we the only three without dates" Amy sounded disappointed.

"Well I was going to ask" Jackson started, and Amy's eyes lit up.

"But, you wouldn't stop tapping your pencil in Math's, so you're going to have to wait, until …tomorrow" Jackson snickered, when Amy's face turned furious.

"Fine then" Amy spat at him, and stalked toward the entrance of the school, where Natalie's Jeep was parked.

"Now you've done it" I stated, sending Jackson a glare.

"Come on, let's get going" Miki was at my side, helping me to the entrance.

"Miki" Peter called out to her, from the end of the hall.

"Yeah?" she turned around, while I kept moving toward the door.

I was out the door, lifting my head up the sky, making the fresh air hit my face, it was refreshing.

"Alicia" Robert's voice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" he instructed and I did what I was told.

There he was in front of me, with a crooked smile on his face, I smiled back, lazily.

"I thought I would tell you goodnight" he started.

"Oh, goodnight then" I said starting to walk to the car once again.

"Wait, I wanted to give you something" he stopped me by pulling on my shoulder, I cringed a little from the pain, by he didn't notice.

"What?" I asked impatiently. I really need to sit down.

He came to stand in front of me once again.

"This" he whispered, stepping forward, and his face coming closer to mine, until our lips touched.

I raised my arm until it was wrapped around his neck, my other hand in his hair, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. The kiss was magical, like I needed it to survive.

"I see what T.J means" Miki's voice interrupted us.

"Were always interrupted" Robert smiled lazily.

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes, giving his lips another quick peck, before unwrapping myself from him.

"Well, Ali, let's go" Miki took my hand, and led me to the car.

"See you tomorrow" Robert called out from behind me, I turned to him and blew a kiss, and waved a small wave.

"Well, you haven't even had a date and you're kissing" Amy huffed from the back seat.

"Jackson is just teasing Amy" I patted her leg.

"I would say I know how you feel, but I can't" Miki smiled, from the driver seat.

"Explain" Amy shot daggers.

"Peter was just in the hall…" I interrupted.

"I saw that"

"Let her go on" Amy complained.

"Well, I am going out with him tonight" Miki shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice" I smiled.

"Fan bloody tastic" Amy muttered.

"What Amy, I don't have a date either, we will have a movie night" I laughed at her facial expression.

"Yeah, but there on dates, and your kissing, I have nothing" Amy whined.

"I wouldn't say that" Miki smiled in the review mirror.

"Why?" Amy asked confused.

"We, well I have a good feeling about tomorrow" I smiled wickedly.

"Okay" Amy let the subject go, because we were pulling up in the garage of our home.

We walked inside, where Miki went straight upstairs, to get ready for her date, at six.

"Well…" Amy started under her breath, "I guess it's us tonight"

"Yes, a girl movie night" I laughed moving towards the lounge room, Amy behind me.

We picked out all our movies to watch and were getting ready in the kitchen, where Amy had to let out some steam.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She screamed out of nowhere.

"Nothing is wrong with you Amy" I said, a bit taken back.

"There must be, just point it out" she screamed, moving her hands in a pushing motion, making the popcorn bowl tip over and the popcorn going everywhere.

"Amy, no, there isn't anything wrong, you're perfect, beautiful" I explained.

"I feel like I am retarded or something" The pile of DVD's flew across the room, into the wall.

"What's that noise" Miki screamed from upstairs, 'it's messing with my date fashion".

"Just Amy letting out steam" I yelled back.

"Amy calm it" I took her hands in mine, "Wait until tomorrow".

"You know something" she rose her eyebrows.

"Maybe" I smirked, "Now let's get to those movies".

**Haha, well there you go!! Amy has a bit of a temper, lol**

**Xx**


	23. Dates

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys,**

** Sorry for not updating sooner... I've just been so busy.. and been going through a really hard time... So I thought, I would update... before I offically took a week of doing any writing... so I'll update as soon as that weeks over. Sorry if this makes any of you angry/sad.... I just really need a break... to many things hitting me at different angles...**

**Thanks for the Reviews for the last chapter... Highly Appreciated**

**In with the Chapter...**

**Chapter 23: Miki's POV – Dates**

After Alicia yelled up, that it was only Amy letting off some steam, I looked in the mirror, at my outfit, for my date with Peter, who was taking me on a beach picnic.

I was wearing, a denim, pleated, mid thigh length, mini skirt, with my black bikini top, as my shirt. It was black, with white polka dots, everywhere, and is halter neck. Over the bikini top, I wore a baggy off the shoulder white top, so you could see the bikini underneath. In case of swimming, later on.

I had on a simple pair of white sandals, which had, a little heel. My hair was down, swinging just off my shoulders and straightened, my fringe pinned off at the side.

I heard a car horn honk, as I looked over to the clock; I saw it was 3.30pm and that it would be Peter.

I picked up my purse, which crossed over my shoulder, and was denim, coloured.

I skipped so fast down the stairs that my hair was swinging in my face and I nearly tripped on the last stair on the staircase.

"See you tomorrow, Ali, Amy, goodnight, love you girls" I said half way out the door, I didn't want the staying up for me, I would be home late, and didn't want them worrying.

"Nice" I whistled, as I ran my hand down the yellow coloured paint of the hood, of Peter's Camero. It also had the two black stripes up the middle of the car, like Bumblebee off transformers.

"It is pretty neat" Peter agreed with me, by the passenger side of the car, his brown hair in his eyes.

I walked up to him, and put my index finger under the lock of brown hair and pushed it back from his eyes.

"Thanks" Peter laughed, shivering from my touch. He lent down and opened the door for me and moved his hand in a get in the car motion.

"Thank you" I whispered, getting inside of the car.

He was in his side, as soon as I got comfy in my seat.

"I know, where going to a beach, but what are we exactly doing there?" I asked, giving him all my attention.

"Eating, and swimming" Peter laughed, starting the car, and pulling out of the drive way.

"Nice" I muttered once again.

It was minutes later; we were on the coast, pulling it a parking space, in the parking lot, just to the left of the beach.

"The water is so pretty" I gushed, while clapping my hands and jumping in the passenger seat.

"It is, but it pales compared to you" he lifted his hand to brush the back of it down my cheekbone.

"Once again" I started looking into his eyes, "Thanks", I said getting out of the car.

He sighed and got out of the car the same time I did, and went and reached over the front seat, to grab a basket and a blanket.

I took the blanket from his, and wrapped it around my shoulders; the wind was starting to pick up and it was cold.

"Come on" he laughed at my image, and put his arm around my waist, leading the way, When I looked up at his face, he had a huge smile, crossing his face, like he was happy to be with me?

"Here" he stopped, his arm dropping from my waist and taking the blanket with him.

He picked a spot, where nobody could see us, too many shrubs, to people to see through, in front of us, were the waves crashing on to the beach's shore, I loved the wave sounds.

I turned back to Peter to see that he put the blanket down and had the food out in the middle of it, ready to eat, they were just something to snack on , which was good I didn't want him to think I didn't eat, but when I was with him, my stomach played up.

"Here is yours" he said handing me my plate, which had a bread roll, salad, and some steak, see I wouldn't eat all that.

"Thank you" I smiled looking down at him, the wind playing in my hair and in his to.

"You're welcome" he smiled again, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunset.

We sat and ate in silence, just enjoying being in each other's view, and where we could watch the sunset, together.

"Want to swim?" I asked, waving my hand in front of the water, like I was advertising it.

"Sure" he smiled and stood up, walking over to me, and lifting me up by my waist. He turned so his back was facing me, and took off his shirt, leaving him shirtless, and in a pair, of black board shorts.

To say it took my breath away, well that is an understatement, I literally nearly passed out.

"You going to change, or are you going to watch my body more?" Peter asked, a smirk evident in his voice, and was now facing me, showing off his abs, and toned arms; I raked my eyes over his body again and again.

"What?" I asked, a bit dazed and turned on.

"Here let me help" he stepped forward and lifted my baggy shirt off me, and unzipped my skirt, which dropped to the ground.

I looked down to see my clothes in a pile next to my feet; I blushed a hard red, just thinking that Peter did that to me. I bent down to distract myself and took my sandals off, and sat them on top of my clothes.

I took a hair tie off my wrist and gathered my hair up and put it in a messy bun, I didn't want my hair wet after I straightened it.

I stood up once again, to see Peter's out stretched hand in front of me, and I gladly took it.

We were halfway down the beach when Peter decided to stop, just before entering the water, an evil smirk written on his face.

"What?" I asked slowly, a bit scared, of his smirk.

"Nothing" he stalked towards me.

I knew I should have seen it coming but I didn't. He picked me up, and I was over his shoulder, my head in his back while he ran for the water. I kicked and thrashed, trying to get him to put me down. I was building up for a huge kick, and was going to aim, it but I was airborne.

He threw me, and now I was airborne.

I landed in the water with a loud splash, my bottom hitting the sand, making the sand sag a little from my vampire strength.

'So much for not getting my hair wet' I screeched in my mind, while I swan to the surface of the water.

"You want to die" I screamed submerging from the water.

"Maybe" Peter's voice said in my ear, he was next to me.

"ARGHH" I screamed, not realizing he was so close.

"It's okay Miki" Peter laughed, wrapping, both of his arms around my waist, kicking so we wouldn't sink.

"Sure it is" I replied turning around so our chest where touching, my bare stomach against his bare stomach, it felt well, amazing; with the water.

I looked up into his eyes, after once again looking at his tone arms, and feeling his abs against my stomach. He was looking down at me, his brown eyes twinkling, the sunset making his brown hair looking lighter, like a dark blonde, a brown curl sitting in his eye.

He leant down, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. But I wasn't having that; I placed my hand on the side of his jaw, cupping it with my hand.

"That was pathetic, I will show you something better" I whispered, softly, closing my eyes, slowly.

Then I yanked hard on his jaw, pulling myself closer to him. I jumped and wrapped my legs, around his toned stomach and yanked his jaw closer to mine, and fiercely, but swiftly placed my lips on his. I sucked on his bottom lip, and plunged my tongue into his mouth, enjoying his taste. Making him let out a small moan.

I untangled myself from him, and jumped down, landing in the water once again.

"Coming?" I called out at him, once I reached the shore.

"Yeah" he called back to me, turning around, shock registered on his face, I just snickered to myself.

The temperature was dropping, and the wind was cold, so I quickly dried myself, and put my clothes back over my bikini, even though the clothes didn't really help keeping me warm.

I sat down on the blanket wrapping the towel around me protecting me from the cold.

Peter came up behind me dry, and dressed back in his shirt. He sat down behind me, so I was now sitting between his legs. I leaned all my weight on him, while he wrapped his arms around my waist, and resting his chin, on my shoulder.

"Thank you for that kiss" Peter whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to appear.

"Anytime" I replied, sitting up a little to give him a quick kiss.

Then we turned to face the sunset, where it set, just behind the horizon.

**Taylor's POV**

The school bell rang, and I met Taylor outside, where he would take me home to change before our movie date.

"Hey" I called, waving my hand above my head, to get his attention.

"T.J" he laughed coming up beside me, wrapping a friendly arm around my waist. I really wanted to make it more than a friendly gesture.

"Let's go get me home, so I can change and we can head off" I winked at him, walking out of his grip, towards his orange Skyline R34.

"This is so nice" I whispered, running my hand along the black interior, once I was in the car.

"I know it's my baby" Taylor laughed, looking at it, from the inside.

I rolled my eyes, boys.

Taylor pulled up outside my house, so I got out of the passenger seat, and shoved my head in the driver side window.

"I'll be a second" I winked, patted his head, then walked up to the front door, and let myself in.

I strolled straight past the kitchen, and realized, that popcorn was all over the floor, a scattered pile of DVD's next to the wall, across from the lounge room, I shook my head, I would ask later.

I walked straight into my walk in closet and chose a casual outfit for the movies, it would be dark anyways.

I quickly got changed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore a dark pair of denim skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots, that went mid calf height. I wore a long sleeved black shirt under a white top, that had 'I don't need your opinion, I am always right' written in big red dripping letters.

On one arm, I had a glove that striped black and white, and went all the way up to the crease of my elbow.

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail, I had it in from school, and quickly brushed it, it was still straightened, and the ends flicked out, from the side of my neck.

"Okay, girls, how do I look?" I asked to Ali, and Amy, who were watching, Georgia Rule, after I put on heavy mascara, and light lip gloss.

"Wow" Amy whistled, getting up from her seat, using her speed to circle me and to look me up and down.

"I guess you like?" I asked impatiently.

"Like" Ali screamed, "Are you going to some concert, I have no idea about, T.J you look gorgeous" she laughed, getting up and hugging me.

"Now go" she pushed me out of the lounge room, Amy laughing out our situation.

"Were always like this" I told her, heading for the door, "Get used to it, you can share my room tonight"

"Cool" Amy laughed.

"Have fun" Alicia screamed, while I was closing the front door.

I walked down, the pebble path, that joined to the driveway and hopped back into the passenger seat and turned to Taylor, who had his head rested on the front seat and was listening, to, If today was your last day, by Nickleback.

"Ready" I yelled over the music, pushing his arm.

"Right" he answered, turning down the music and starting the car, with one turn of the car key.

"What movie we seeing?" I asked him, smiling.

"What do you want to watch?" he shot back at me, he had one hand on the steering wheel, the other one, was sitting on his forehead, playing with the top of his hair, his sun glasses, sliding down his nose, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"How about…" I trailed off; tapping my chin to think what was out, "Underworld 3?"

"Isn't that too scary for girls?" he teased.

"I am not an ordinary girl, Mr. Lautner, I am all for the action, horror flicks" I gave him my playful serious face.

"Guess I got myself the right kind of girl, then" Taylor muttered, through unmoving lips, maybe I wasn't meant to hear that.

Taylor parked, in the nearest spot he could find.

We were outside the car, were he called he would go get some cash, while I lined up to get our food and tickets and he would meet me there to pay.

I was lined up and halfway through the line, because it was Wednesday it was busy, when I turned around, to see Taylor's mouth hanging open, and he was starring straight at me.

I stepped forwards, thinking he was checking out some chick behind me, but his eyes followed me, and he moved his index finger backwards, telling me to step back, so I did, I tilted my head in question, and he just smirked, nodded and put his thumbs up.

He walked up to me, stepping into the line behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist once again, in a friendly way.

"Two tickets to Underworld" he instructed to the lady behind the counter, "One large popcorn and one large frozen coke" he smiled down at me and I laughed, rolling my eyes once again at the man's technique.

"Where's mine?" I pouted after he paid the lady, popcorn in one hand, my other hand in his, while he held the drink and tickets.

"Right here" he smirked tilting the straw in the drink to my mouth, letting me take a long drink from it.

"Thanks" I sighed; my throat was so quenched now.

Taylor handed the tickets to the man, who ripped them and led us to the last cinema to the right, cinema 6.

The rows were, two seats in each row, so Taylor and I took the very top ones, and sat together in the middle.

"This is so cool" I shouted, and it echoed, luckily no one else had entered yet, we were a little early.

"Want M%M's?" he asked, handing over the packet, went I nodded my head, pouring a whole heap into my hands, eating them all at once.

When the movie started, I dint realize it was going to be extra creepy, so by the middle of it, I needed up in his lap, shivering from jumping so much.

"Scared?" he whispered in my ear.

I made a disagreement noise, "NO".

"Sure" he chuckled, in a whispering way, which kind of creped me out even more.

There was a scary moment, and I turned my head not wanting to watch it, and accidently bumped noses with Taylor, but that wasn't it. I also felt his lips graze against mine, and I pulled away, not wanting to make a bad impression.

But by is face he didn't like that, and he turned me around so that I had both my legs on both sides of the chair, and I was still on his lap, so like I was practically straddling him.

He put his hand behind my head, wrapping his fingers in my hair, and pulling my head closer to his. Our lips were centimeters away, before, I whispered,

"The movie" and he shushed me and pulled my lips to his.

There must of only been 5 minutes of the movie left, and that whole time was us kissing like that, without coming up for air.

"Let's get you home" he whispered in my ear, trailing, lingering kisses down my neck.

"Yeah" I whispered back, clinging to the black leather jacket he was wearing, nearly falling asleep. He pulled me up from his lap and stood me up, getting up himself. I was really tired, that my eyes were going to close; I knew I could've stayed awake for another week, but human pretenses.

"Need a lift?" he asked, his face right in front of mine, I moved my lips the tiniest bit and nodded.

"Okay, up you go" he instructed, bending down, so I could hop on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, clinging to him, while he strolled to the car.

I fell asleep on his back, thinking, where does this take us?

**Natalie's POV**

Kellan took me home, in his GT500, silver car.

It was pretty slick, but I wasn't worried about the car, it was more about the date I was going on. He said it was a fancy romantic dinner, did that mean cocktail dress, or long dress, I would ask Ali and Amy.

He pulled up in the driveway, and walked me to my door, and asked me where the bathroom was so he could change.

I walked into my room, in to my walk in closet and picked out a few dresses, which I loved. It took me a couple of minutes to finally decide, what dress, and another couple of minutes on my hair, and choosing the shoes to match.

I finally looked in the mirror at my appearance, and looked at my masterpiece.

I wore a greenly, blue dress that ended just on my knees. It was a halter, and looked like it had a sashay greenly, blue belt around it, it flowed from my waist to my knees nicely.

With it, I wore silver heels that had diamonds on the front band, which rested on my toes. My hair was softly curled, in huge ringlets.

I looked great. I raced down the stairs, making sure not to bump into Kellan because I was going so fast, he would think something was up, and went straight to Amy for her advice.

"How am I?" I asked her, doing a slow spin, showing it off.

"Like, a beautiful princess" Amy laughed at me, I gave her a sharp look.

Amy" Ali scolded her.

"You look…" she got interrupted by Kellan.

"Beautiful" he finished he sentence.

I turned around so fast that I was falling to the ground, until I felt a force behind me, that stopped me mid air, so I put my hand out to make it look like I stopped myself.

I shot Amy an appreciated look.

She nodded in reply, putting her hand down, and turning back to face the TV, Alicia doing the same.

"Wow, nice reflexes" Kellan whistled, sliding his arm, around mine.

"Let's go" I smiled up at him, while he led me to the car.

The ride was quick, and we ended up at one of the most stylish restaurants around, the shipwreck, which was actually a ship that was shipwrecked a few years ago, it was rebuilt so it was on the water, and turned into a restaurant.

"You serious?" I asked, my eyes were practically falling out of my head.

"Anything for you" Kellan nodded, taking my hand leading me up the path to the door.

"Booking for Lutz" he said to the girl, who was sitting behind a huge wooden counter, with the name of the restaurant carved into it.

"Lutz, for two, this way" she said getting up from her chair, grabbing to menu's and leading us to the upper deck which was outside.

She laid the menus out on our table, while Kellan held out my chair for me, we were seated near the railing, looking over the water.

"Like?" He asked softly, taking my hand on top of the table.

"Like?" I asked, "More like love, this is way too much for me".

"Nothing is too much for a beautiful girl like you" he lifted my hand and kissed it, "Okay to cheesy for my taste" he snickered, and I laughed in agreement.

"Yes" I laughed, calming myself down, before I went into hyperventilation.

We ordered dinner, and settled in for a casual conversation.

"So, got a girlfriend?" I asked, I am so stupid, I couldn't even think of a question, and if he had a girlfriend would he be on a date with me right now?

He looked at me, with his eyebrows raised, as in are you serious kind of look.

"Sorry, stupid question" I said tugging my hand back, from embarrassment, but he held it tighter, not letting it go.

"Well, no I don't, t answer your question" he snickered looking down, "But I would love to have you as my girlfriend" he said looking up, is eyes shining bright.

"Please be serious" I said taking my hand from his grip, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I am one hundred percent serious, Natalie" he whispered.

"Oh please" I said a little offended, that he would play with me like that.

I tuned out for a minute while my mind was talking to me, I wasn't crazy, my mind did that to be on some occasions. 'Use your power' it told me.

Oh yes.

"Say it again" I demanded, smiling sweetly, he smiled back, taking my hand under the table running circles in my palm.

"I want you as my girlfriend" he stressed out slowly.

I didn't get a hint of lying in his tone, my power was telling me it was true, and I was completely astounded, how could that be?

"Oh, are you asking, or just admitting?" I whispered looking up at his face.

"Anyway you want it" he told me, "Anything you want"

"Well, if your admitting, I really can't have a say, but if you ask, I completely accept" I smiled, my hair playing in the wind.

"In that case, I am asking" he said proudly, getting up from his seat and pulling me up from mine.

"EVERYONE, THIS IS MY SUPER HOT, NEW GIRLFIREND" He shouted over the music, pointing to me, while I was standing behind him tugging on his arm, to sit back down.

To my surprise everyone turned to where we were sitting, and clapped us, loudly I might add.

Dinner was served not too much longer, later, and we sat down to eat, in silence, I must have still been red from his announcement, and we mastered eating with one hand, while we held hands over the table, I want sitting opposite him anymore, but to his right.

We finished and the waiter asked if we wanted desert, but I wouldn't be able to fit it, and by the looks of it Kellan wouldn't have either, so we just sat looking at each other, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Natalie you're my girlfriend" he whispered, leaning towards me.

"Yes, and your mind" I pulled on his tie, and leaned in as well, so our lips softly grazed each other, before I pulled away to look in his eyes for permission, which he nodded to, so I pulled him in again, and kissed him fiercer and his lips responded, he ran his hand through my hair, so it rested on the back of my neck, holding me in place.

I pulled away, sighing, needing air.

"Want to get out of here" he whispered, his eyes opening.

"Yes" I got up and took his hand which I wrapped around his torso, while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He drove me home, the car ride in silence, except for the soft music coming from the speakers. Our hands intertwined over the gear box.

"Sweet dreams" I whispered to him, once he pulled up in my driveway.

"Goodnight" he whispered giving me a quick kiss, before I hopped out of the car.

I walked into the house, thinking, I had got a boyfriend, what would happen when he found out what I was, or would he ever find out?

**Author's Note:**

**There you have it... I shall update in a week...**

**Review.**


	24. Is it Happening?

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the wait. Hope I didnt make you wait to long.. A very belated Merry Christmas and Happy New year xD.**

**Chapter 24: Amy's POV – Is it happening?**

It was Thursday, and I was still a little upset, that Jackson blew me off, just because of me tapping my pencil, he would get it now.

Alicia calmed me down though, turning our girly movie night, into a sleepover, we ended up asleep in Ali's walk in wardrobe.

Oh right, Thursday.

Alicia and I were on the Ducati, on the way to school, even though Edward didn't want her on it.

Oh, also last night Edward came over, begging for forgiveness, which Alicia forgave straight away, knowing he needed to hunt anyways, so it wasn't just his fault.

So, they were back on track, like nothing went wrong, like brother and sister.

Once again, Thursday, and I mean it this time.

Alicia parked the Ducati at the entrance of the school, she was wearing, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, a white top saying 'Suck my blood' and a long sleeved, black leather motorbike jacket, her hair was up, but she pulled it out, once she took the helmet off, and her hair went to mid-back, curling in a beach, natural way.

While wore, tight black three quarters, a tight hot pink shirt saying 'I like boys in fast cars', that focused on my bust area, and I wore a black leather boots the same as Alicia, and a black three quarter sleeved leather motorbike jacket, my hair up in a tight pony tail, bits curled and other bits straightened.

We looked like a couple of girls, out of a bike gang.

"Sweet" Robert walked up to Alicia, giving her a quick peck on the lips, wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaded her to the direction of her first class; She waved over her head, smiling like she was on top of the world.

The rest of the girls pulled up in Natalie's jeep.

Miki, hopped out first, she was wearing, a black mini skirt, that went mid-thigh, and had tights underneath it. Her top was green, and the sleeves fell off her shoulders, the shirt said 'kiss me and enjoy it'. Her shoes were silver and flats, her hair up in a simple messy bun.

Natalie was next, wearing, a electric blue dress, which was a boob tube, and fell down just past her knee's. Her shoes were black heels that made her a couple of inches taller. Her hair up in a simple side pony tail.

Taylor was next to jump out of the car, she was wearing, black short – shorts, and a yellow singlet top, that flowed to her waist. Her shoes wear yellow, flip flops, and her hair was out, with a black thick headband holding her hair out of her face.

Taylor went up and put his arm around T.J, even though they weren't officially together yet, they looked really cute together.

Kellan walked over to Natalie and lifted her up to kiss her, and lead her to their first class, laughing so hard, Natalie was red, and they were officially together.

Peter, was right up with Miki as soon as she was out of the car, he had her pressed up the side of it, full on making out with her, they didn't come up for air. They were officially together as well after their beach date.

I saw Jackson coming up to me, in my side vision, so I quickly turned away, paying more interest in the bike. This would be my revenge.

"Ready to go to English, Amy?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

I just nodded, heading for my locker, to get my books, Jackson following me, with a smirk on his face, I was sure he was looking down at my ass.

I stopped at my locker, and typed in my combination, which was my birthday, six digits, and opened my locker, to get my gear. Once I collected my stuff, I locked it back up and turned forgetting bout Jackson and running straight into him instead, my books landing at my feet.

I nodded down at my books, and he went to retrieve, like a good boy, I just laughed and bent down to get it myself, but he had already got it, and was now looking down my shirt, because I was leaning over and you could see the red lace, just at the top of the shirt.

"Eyes up here "I growled moving my finger from my breast to my eyes.

"I wasn't…" he trailed off, a light pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Sure you weren't buddy" I laughed evilly, heading off to class, Jackson was trailing behind closely.

I walked into English sitting, next to Alicia, who had Robert on her left. She was whispering in his ear, and I caught,

"You can't tell her" and he nodded, while she looked over to me and smiled, while Jackson sat to my right.

"Are you going to ignore him?" Alicia laughed, tiling her head in Jackson's direction, while Robert held her hand in between seats.

"Yes" I smirked.

"I can hear you" Jackson laughed, while I through a glance in his direction and shrugged, like I didn't care.

"I love this" Alicia laughed, leaning against Robert, who was chuckling with her.

The class started and like I promised myself, I ignored Jackson, but I didn't ignore the glances Alicia and Jackson were throwing each other. What was that about?

The lunch bell rang and I was out of my seat walking next to Jackson, who was going to sit with us once again.

"Amy you and Robert go ahead, I need to speak with Jackson" she said taking Jackson's hand and leading him away.

"Come on Amy" Robert smiled.

"Do you mind if I got the bathroom, I'll meet you at the table" I called heading towards the direction, Ali and Jackson went.

I saw them and stayed behind a little, catching the end of their conversation.

"I won't tell her about our little secret" Alicia laughed, kissing his cheek and hugging him, before she walked away, Jackson was starring after her. What was she doing, she wouldn't do that to Robert, would she, or me?

I turned storming, into the lunch cafeteria, right up to Robert, and kicked his chair out from beneath him.

"What the hell?" he asked looking up at me.

"Do you know about Alicia and Jackson?" I sneered.

"I have known awhile" he nodded, getting back on his chair.

"You allow her to do that, behind your back, behind mine?" I screamed, while Miki and T.J laughed at me.

"What?" I demanded, my foot tapping, hands on my hips.

"Nothing" T.J said looking over to Miki who had her hand over her mouth to cover he giggles up.

"Hey, Amy after school, where having another girls night, you and me, going to a ball" she said, clapping her hands, before she threw them around me, giving me a hug, which I softly gave one back.

"Nice" I sneered, "I can't wait".

**Authors Note:**

**Well there you have it :)**

**Tell me what you think.**

** Xx**


	25. Suprise

**Author's Note – **

**I am so deeply sorry; you cannot imagine how sorry I am.... I didn't mean to make you wait s long for the next chapter... school's just been hectic, personal life as gotten in the way also... but that's still no excuse. I won't waste your time anymore. **

**On with the Chapter - **

**Chapter Before –**

"_What?" I demanded, my foot tapping, hands on my hips._

"_Nothing" T.J said looking over to Miki who had her hand over her mouth to cover he giggles up._

"_Hey, Amy after school, where having another girls night, you and me, going to a ball" she said, clapping her hands, before she threw them around me, giving me a hug, which I softly gave one back._

"_Nice" I sneered, "I can't wait"._

**Chapter 25: Amy's POV – Surprise**

Jackson didn't talk to me after his chat with little Miss Alicia, who equals boyfriend stealer. Jackson is not my boyfriend but Alicia knew I liked him and she knew I wanted us together, but no she gets him and Robert that little slut and Robert let her.

As soon as the bell went, I was on the Ducati leaving Alicia to find her own way home. I slid the helmet on my head once I flattened my hair enough and turned the key in the ignition. I was out of there, before Alicia could stop me.

I saw as I whizzed past the jeep, the look on Nat's, Miki's and T.J's faces, a look of pure shock that I would do that.

As I pulled up the driveway I saw Alicia, already at the door her hands on her hips, a look of fury on her face.

"I had to wish myself home" she screeched coming towards me, but I stopped her with a wave of my arm she stopped dead in her tracks.

She continued, "That's so dangerous, Amy" she was walking against my force field not moving anywhere, "Somebody could have seen me, what if Robert did, I would be called a freak" she was screaming.

"Why did you leave her there?" Miki asked, her eyes zoned on me, as she hopped out of the passenger seat of the jeep.

"She deserved it" I shrugged walking inside, before anyone else could talk to me.

I walked straight up to the bathroom, locking the door behind me deciding to get ready or another girls night with '_Alicia' _I seethed in my mind. I would get ready without her help.

"Amy" T.J called, "Alicia wants you in her room, five minutes"

"No" I called out, wondering what I was going to wear.

"NOW" Natalie shouted.

"No way" I screamed back.

"It's alright Nat, I will get her out" Alicia said calmly and coolly, I so wanted to punch her out right now, so instead I settled for the wall which now had a huge dent in it.

"What did you do?" Miki screeched, "You didn't break the mirror did you?"

"Of course not" I seethed back, the items around the sink starting to rise from the sink into the air from my tantrum.

"Amy, calm it" Alicia's voice travelled under the door, "You remember what happened last time"

"I don't care" I screamed.

"Amy tell, me what is wrong?" Natalie's soft voice was near the door.

"Everything, I want is ruined, because of that bitch"

"Who's the bitch?" T.J asked.

Before I could answer Alicia wished for me to come out, without complaining and I couldn't do anything to stop it, my body was going towards the door, my hand turned the knob and then I was standing in front of my 4 girls.

"I really hate your power" I mumbled under my breath.

"Amy, she is not a bitch" Miki answered for me, "We all know what's going on, and you'll find out soon enough" she said before Alicia dragged me to her room, Miki trailing behind.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, facing away from Alicia to Miki.

"Dress you up, of course" Miki answered me smiling brightly.

"Come on" Alicia pulled my arm, so Miki and I were now in her wardrobe, "I have the perfect outfit" she laughed, moving over to one of her rows of dresses.

"I have the perfect hairstyle to go with" Miki agreed nodding, "We'll decide the make-up together, after everything else"

"Right, let's work" Ali and Miki hi-fived each other, moving onto me they placed me down on a swivel, fluffy hot pink chair, in front of a floor length mirror.

Miki was playing with my hair. While Alicia, was getting my dress ready apparently.

I looked in the mirror, once Miki said that my hair was done and it looked beautiful, no wait that word doesn't even describe it, it was wordless, actually.

My hair, was longer, Alicia wished it like that. It was long and blonde, to about mid-back but it was now up in a messy but formal bun, with a clip in the side of my hair that had silver diamonds on it. My side fringe was out in my face, neatly straightened while at the back the small curls were falling out of the bun, but in a nice way.

Alicia came out in front of me, with a white silk, zip up bag, that must've had my dress in it, but I wasn't looking at that at the moment, I was now looking at Alicia, who already looked like she was ready, like she wished her hair, make-up and dress on, and all her accessories.

"Wow" Miki whispered, looking the dress up and won.

"It's nice, I know" Alicia twirled, making the bottom of it flare out, "But not as good as the one I picked for Amy".

Alicia was wearing, a powder blue dress, that was floor length. It was thin strapped at the top, going softly over her shoulders, and the bust area was made out of triangles, and the plain blue went all the way down to her waist, where it then spilled out, like a wedding dress. Over the blue, was netting of light blue, and all over the dress was glitter, like someone sprinkled it everywhere.

Her hair was out, and natural light born, her side fringe out, and a cute blue butterfly, was pinned in, on the side, like it was holding strand of hair, out of her face. Her hair at light blonde highlights, which made her look like, she stepped out of a book.

"Here Amy" she shoved the bag in my hands, "Get dressed" she smiled.

I slowly unzipped the silk white bag, and pulled out the dress, and pulled it over my head, and I looked in the mirror.

The dress was a cream silk that had thick, gold sequins on the straps, which went loosely over my shoulders. The dress went floor length. Under the bust area was a thin strap of brown, which also had the gold sequins on it, so the bust area looked tight, and then from the bust area, the dress flowed straightly, but loosely down to the floor, over my white chunky heels.

"Amy, you're gorgeous" Taylor sighed, taking a picture of me, while posed for it, with Alicia.

"Thank you, now where are we going?" I looked around to Nat, Miki and T.J, who weren't in a dress, but in a pair of jeans and shirts each.

"Actually" Natalie looked at me, "Were not going, it's just you and Ali, and your surprise".

"Okay" I looked down, trying not to send a death glare to Alicia.

"Well we better get going, the limo just arrived" Alicia instructed, taking my elbow, with hers, and leading me down the stairs.

"A limo?"I asked tilting my head towards it.

"You deserve the best, come on" Alicia dragged me to the door, where it opened by itself, and a hand came out to grab, Ali's and mine.

"Thank you" Ali and I said at the same time.

"You're welcome" Roberts' voice floated to me, from the opposite side of the limo.

"Oh so, you get to bring somebody" I huffed at Alicia, as she made her way across, to sit with him.

"You look ravishing" he kissed her neck, while she giggled and blushed.

"You look pretty good yourself" she sighed, back, resting in, on him.

"Oh jeez" I huffed once again, this time the limo lurching forward, with the wave of my hand.

"Amy" Alicia whispered warned, while giving me a look.

"It's unfair" the car lurched again, at my suspense.

"Why is t doing that?" Robert scratched is head, and then looked won at my arm, that was red, from holding it in place, from my anger.

"You okay?" he asked sending his eyes, to my arm.

"Absolutely fine" I smiled, and put my hands in my lap, intertwined.

I looked out the window, five minutes after the car started to move by its self, and saw that we were heading into the school grounds.

"Some girl night" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh it will be" Alicia whispered, back.

I looked out the window once again, noticing all the lights around the grounds were off, except the gyms lights, were the limo, was now pulling up outside off.

"Let me out first" Robert said, moving from beside Ali, to the side door.

Has he hopped out, he took Ali's hand dragging her with him, then extended his other hand for me to take, and he pulled me out of the car, as well.

As I stepped out of the car, I noticed when I looked down, there was a red carpet, leading all the way to the gyms entrance.

"What's all this?" I questioned out loud.

"For you" Alicia said, hugging me, while I stood awkwardly in her embrace, "I know you think I am cheating…." She got broken off by Robert.

"You're cheating?" he asked shocked, looking at her.

"No" Alicia kissed his cheek, holding his hand, "Amy thought that, because of her surprise"

"Oh, I understand" he chuckled.

"Any way's" Alicia stressed moving over towards me once again, "But Jackson organized this"

"Really?" I asked shocked, my eyes opened in surprise and shock.

"Yes, I did" his voice was behind me, whispering in my ear.

I didn't know what to say, so all I did was spin my body around so fast, nearly using all my speed, and through myself at him, and gathered him in my arms, hugging him with all my might.

"I like this I will take it as a thank you" he laughed, hugging me back around the waist.

"Awww, you two are so cute" Ali gushed out, looking at us, with her eyes shining bright, like she believed in me.

"Let's head inside" Robert, said leading Ali, by wrapping his arms around her waist, and took her to the door, where he held it open for her, while she walked through, giggles and then curtsied, while he bowed in reply.

"They are so in love" I looked at them in envy.

"I know right" Jackson said, when I looked up at him, and he looking at me, was he saying it to me, in anyway?

"Should, we follow, or what?" I asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Well, it is our prom, and Ali and Robert will be waiting" he said taking my hand, leading me to the door, where roses, hung down, from the doorway.

As I walked through the rose arch, I looked around to see, half of the gym normal, and the other half, dark, with candle light, with two tables joined together, with four chairs, Alicia and Robert already sitting across from each other, so I went to sit next to her.

"Thank you" I whispered to her in vampire speed, while she looked over to me, breaking her gaze with Robert, and giving me a nice smile, and a wink, before she went back to gazing with Robert.

So, you like it?" Jackson asked, sitting down in front of me, next to Robert.

"Like it, more like love it" I whispered, in awe, looking around once again, classical music playing in the background, this is when I realized that, Alicia, wasn't going behind my back, and that she was helping, with her an my first dates with our men.

Jackson got up from the table with Robert, to go get out food for the evening, leaving Alicia and I a couple of minutes to talk.

"I am so sorry I cannot believe I called you a bitch…" Alicia pushed her finger on my lips.

"Enjoy the night Amy, make it last" she laughed, getting back into the position that she was in before, Robert left, they were walking over to us, but this time with two plates each in their grasp.

The meal was delicious, we talked about random things, like our childhood, it was great that Alicia and I were such good liars; otherwise we would be caught by now.

"Want to dace?" Robert asked Alicia, when a classical song turned on, I think Claire de line.

"My pleasure" she answered, taking his hand, he led her to the middle of the gym, I mean dance floor. I watched as he took her waist in his hands, and she through her arms around his neck, and I looked at out hey gazed into each other's eyes, with love and admiration. I watched as he slowly sun her, always making sure, he had a grip on her, as she moved away from his body.

"They were like tow perfect dancers, which looked like they had done it before, they fit so perfectly together.

"Want to join me, on the dance floor?" Jackson asked, a hand out in front of me, which I took a little more excitedly then I should have.

"Of course" I smiled, while he led me out to where Ali and Robert were.

He took my hips in his grasp, while I through my hands around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder, while is chin rested on my head.

"This is so nice" I whispered, into his shirt.

"I agree" he said pulling my head of his shoulder, after we had been dancing for like hours. He took my jaw in his hand a pulled my face closer to his, this is it he's going to kiss me.

"AMY" Alicia screamed from across the room, "We need to go now, Edward called"

"Okay" I said looking at her, and then back over to Jackson to finish off what we started, I went to lean in, but he stopped me.

"Maybe, we should wait" his voice sounded say, his eyes matching.

"Oh" I said a little hurt, "Then, thank you, I had a lot of fun, I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes" his eyes were twinkling now.

I gave him a really right hug, while he squeezed me back, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, before Ali took my hand and ripped me away.

"This better be good" I growled.

"Edward said Alice saw something, he wants us straight away" she answered, stepping into the Z3 that she wished here.

"Then let's go" I ordered.

**Author's Note – **

**Well there you have it. I shall update at the end of the week. Once again I am sorry, and I hope this chapter was alright.**

**Review!**


	26. Vision

**Authors Note – **

**Sorry for the long wait guys lost all motivation to read and to write. Ive written about 10 chapters to this yesterday, I'll update this chapter and see the response I get, still see if I have my loyal readers.**

_Chapter before – _

"_This better be good" I growled._

"_Edward said Alice saw something, he wants us straight away" she answered, stepping into the Z3 that she wished here._

"_Then let's go" I ordered._

**Chapter 26: Alice's POV – Vision.**

All of us were at home, the girls at their own house. Alicia and Amy on their first dates.

"I still don't like the sound of Jackson" My husband was worrying.

"Why not, its love, honey?"

"He reminds me of myself too much, it kind of freaks me out" Jasper laughed, running his hands through his hair.

Maybe I should block my thoughts, a certain somebody can hear them in this house, and he doesn't know Alicia is going out with Robert tonight; she made me promise to tell him, she was going to be at home.

"Honey, is being like yourself, such a bad cause, because I fell in love with you, maybe Amy has the same taste"

"But, I, maybe your right" he stuttered "But, what if he finds out, what she is?"

"She'll get through it herself; she is big girl, Jasper"

"Okay, lucky Edward doesn't know where Alicia is" Japer laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"Where's Alicia?" Edwards's voice came from my bedroom door.

"At home" I smiled and winked at him.

"Then why did Jasper just day…?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "She is with Robert isn't she?"

"She made me promise Edward" my smile faded, Jasper pulled me tighter against him, while I faced Edward.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" He questioned out loud.

"Maybe she was protecting you" I hinted.

"From?" he asked.

"From being like Jasper is here, worrying every few seconds, like a little girl" that got a growl out of my baby.

"You're probably right" he sighed, walking in my room, and sitting on my bed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm always right, don't bet against me" I winked at them, meeting Bella at the door before she even got there.

"Is Edward here?" she asked looking in my room.

"Yea, come in and settle him down"

"What, why?" she asked a little panicky.

"Nothing major, just the girls again, well Alicia" I laughed, while Bella went to sit next to him.

"Edward, seriously she can take care of herself, she loves Robert, remember when we were back in school, for my time as a human, just try and think of as the opposite way for her, let her have her fun" Bella sighed, pulling him into a hug.

"See, Jasper why can't you let it go?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because Amy, she acts different" he said, back to me.

"Let her go" Bella growled at both guys, before giving Edward a peck and leaving the room, to take Nessie, to the mall to meet Jacob.

"Alice, maybe I can go check on her just in case" Edward got up to his feet.

"And just maybe, I will tag along" Jasper was next to the door.

"No, you will not" I yelled at them, before my body went limp, in Jasper's arms, an image appearing in front of me.

**Vision:**

_Their school hall, was full of children, all the teenagers, pressed against their lockers, starring with wonder and also confusion._

The scene then changes to where the kids were looking,

_There strolling down the corridor was four black cloaked and hooded figures._

_The figure in the front stopped, in front of someone that I couldn't see, and pulled down his hood, revealing blood soaked eyes, set in a chalky pale, papery face, Aro._

_The rest followed suit, pulling their hoods off showing, Felix, smiling right at someone, Alec, starring off at something and Marcus, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of boredom written all over his face._

"_Well, hello again" Aro greeted._

**Vision Ends:**

I came back to the present, of Jasper shaking me, Edward right in front of me, with a panic stricken look written on his face.

"The Volturi" I whispered, starring straight at Edward.

"I saw" he growled.

"They were staring at something" I looked over to Jasper.

"Maybe just maybe, they want something" he whispered to himself.

"Like the girls" Edward steamed.

"Call them" I screeched, "Now".

Edward pulled out his cell and called the house phone, he chucked the cell to me.

"Miki speaking, who is this?"

"Miki, it's Alice, we have a problem, put me on speaker"

Sure" She answered, the a beep signalled I was on speed dial, "Everyone's here"

"Hey girly" Natalie voice travelled through.

"What's up?" T.J asked straight to the point.

"I had a vision, about the Volturi" I heard three separate gasps.

"What do they want?" Miki's voice asked.

"I really don't know, but there coming to the school, in days"

"We'll have to meet them there" Taylor suggested.

"No" I disagreed.

"There no other way" Natalie argued.

"We'll see about it, when it arrives, we have to call Amy and Ali, get over here ASAP"

"Okay, bye"

Then the phone was out of my hands, up to Edward ear, calling Alicia.

I just stood there starring, as Edward argued with her, he hadn't told her what was wrong, just said I t was urgent.

"Alicia, get over here, NOW" I screamed, terror in my voice.

"Thanks Alice" Edward smiled weakly, hanging up the phone, "You got her to come"

Jasper went downstairs, to tell Carlisle and Esme our situation, while Edward went and collected, Bella who was now back, Emmett and Rose, while I sat in the sofa, thinking things over.

I heard the Jeeps tires, crossing onto our driveway, I ran and opened the door has quick s I could to get the girls in faster, they looked so fragile.

Miki was with Carlisle straight away getting more information, while Natalie sat on the three seated couch with Rose and Emmett.

"Where's Jacob?" T.J asked.

"With Nessie, where's the girls?" Edward voice asked.

"They're coming now" I answered him, once I saw them turning onto our driveway.

"Alicia" Edward sighed, walking out the door, with Bella at his side, with Jasper as well, to grab their 'Sisters".

They were back inside straight away, Taylor standing with Alicia, next to Edward.

"We saw the Volturi" I looked at Amy, and Ali, who weren't filled in quite yet.

"I knew it" Ali sighed.

"They're coming for us, aren't they, they'll get us?" Amy asked, trebling in her voice.

"They won't get you, I won't let them" Jasper hugged her.

"What do we do?" Ali asked.

"Nothing quite yet" Edward looked at her, then the rest of them, "Use aren't doing anything"

"We'll see about that" Natalie smirked, while Miki gave Edward a look saying 'Were in this'.

"You won't keep us out" T.J nodded in agreement.

"Yes you will" he steamed back.

"Edward you don't let me in this, I can wish us to go, and for you not to come, don't push me" Alicia said right in his face, with humour and fury in her voice, Amy had her hand up so he couldn't move anywhere.

"I'll try my very best, not to let any of you in that" Jasper agreed with Edward.

"But guys…" Emmett whined, "Wouldn't it be cool to have them?"

"Emmett do not encourage them" Jasper shook his head.

"You can go Nat" he patted her head.

"I told you not to do that" she laughed, swatting his hand away.

"girls, just go upstairs and use the spare beds, you need your rest, tomorrow is Friday" I trailed on.

"Thanks Alice" Miki hugged me going up the stairs, the girls following after saying goodnight to everybody.

"What are we going to do?" I asked everyone looked stumped.

"We need their help if it gets out of hand" Carlisle smiled warmly.

"I guess your right" Edward said not liking the idea.

I had a feeling, that maybe, the vision was closer than I realized it would be, Edward face shot up to look at me, fire in his eyes.

Just maybe….


	27. Full On Day

**Chapter 27: Taylor's POV – Full on Day.**

We pulled up to school I was riding with Jacob, who was dropping me off on his Harley, with Nessie aswell.

Alicia was with Edward, Bella, Amy and Natalie, in the Volvo, while Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were in the jeep.

"Taylor" I called, well shouted, once he jumped out of his orange, Skyline R34.

"Hey gorgeous" he greeted, once he was in front of me, taking my hand, in his and slipped something into it.

I slipped my hand out of his, and looked at the piece of paper that was lying in my hand. I started to unfold it, before his hand stopped mine.

"Not yet" he smiled, moving off, "I will tell you when" before moving off, waving his hand above his head, before he disappeard, through the school entry doors.

"What's that?" Alicia pointed to my hand.

"I don't know" I finally got out, still starring at my hand.

"Open it" Miki suggested, while shrugging her shoulders.

"He doesn't want me to, not yet, anyways"

"Oh" Natalie inquired.

"I know" I whispered, still a little confused, at was in my hand, I slipped it into my pocket, before starting to walk off towards the school entry, to my locker.

"Amy" Jackson called, "Come here"

Then Amy went off, following Jackson. Robert with Alicia, Kellan with Nat and Peter and Miki, lost in their own worlds.

I walked inside, to head for my locker.

**Amy's POV**

I followed Jackson, straight past the entrance to the school and around the corner, of the building, just behind the parking lot, where nobody could see us.

"What's up?" I looked up at him, to see him look a little shaken up, and a bit worried.

"Hey" I whispered, my hand going to his cheek, my thumb rubbing soothing circles into his jaw, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering me, I was pushed against the wall, roughly. Jackson's body pushing against mine; which felt incredible; to me. His lips pushed down on mine, and he plunged his tongue straight into my mouth, making me sigh into his mouth, my legs going limp.

Luckily, Jackson had one arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me up, and my body was pushed more against the wall, which was excellent support as well, otherwise I might've passed out. His other hand was wrapped up around my shoulder, his hand holding the back off my neck while my arms, were thrown limply around his neck.

He then pulled away, but still had my body against his and jammed up against the wall, he started to speak, his voice, barely there, from the lack of oxygen, and I was panting so hard, to get air to flow to my lungs once again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I wanted to do that, to you last night..." I interrupted him; placing my hand over his lips, and pushing myself up the wall further, so I could lean down and whisper in his ear.

"So did I" then I placed a kiss right under his ear, and slid back down the wall once again.

"Okay, then I have an important question?" he smiled, taking my hand in his, placing a swift kiss on my knuckles. Any minute now he would be on one knee, I chuckled to myself.

"You're not proposing are you?" I raised an eyebrow, laughing on the inside.

"You wish" he rolled his eyes, "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll have to think about that, you are pretty annoying in maths" I smirked pulling my hand from his grasp. Disappointment and hurt flittered across his beautiful features.

"Oh" he muttered, starting to back away.

"Jackson" I shouted, "I was kidding, of course I will" I laughed, jumping right into his arms, placing a small kiss, right under his jaw.

"Amy and Jackson" he smiled, "Forever"

"Don't get your hopes up buddy" I mocked punched him, he just laughed.

I leant in to kiss him, for the first time, as an official boyfriend, girlfriend couple, before we were interrupted.

"AMY" Alicia's voice shrieked, "Come on science, bring lover boy with you, you're in the same class as Robert and I" she smirked, dragging me away from Jackson, by my arm.

"Come on" I linked my other arm with Jackson, then we were off to science, how fun, I smirked inside.

**Alicia's POV**

I walked into science, with Robert, on my side, his left arm wrapped around my waist, my right hand, wrapped around Amy's while her right arm was holding onto Jackson's jacket.

We took, the last four seated desk, at the right, in the very back corner. Robert on the window, then me, then Amy to my left, then Jackson next to her.

"Okay, class" the teacher started, "Today we are doing a practical experiment, you'll need to split off into pairs, you may begin, once the instructions are written on the board" she concluded.

"Partner?" Robert asked, taking my hand in his.

"Of course" I answered, smiling up at him, I looked over to Amy to see she was already partnered up with Jackson.

"What do we have to do?" I asked, going along with my human façade, I had done this experiment to many times, to count, so had Amy.

"Make the liquid inside the beaker, explode" he laughed, looking like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Amy" I whispered, vampire speed.

"Yeah?" she quickly whispered back.

"How well do you think they're going to do?"

"Let's see, shall we" Amy laughed.

I turned my attention back to Robert. He was halfway done already, and I could tell, by the liquid colour, that he had done something wrong.

"Want to help me?" he asked, tilting his head to the beaker.

"It looks like you're doing well" I lied to him, smiling brightly.

"This is so bad, Amy" I whispered to her.

"I know, but I am having fun" she laughed back.

I looked over to see, Jackson concentrating really hard, on getting all the measurements right, while Amy was trying to hold back her laughter. Once Jackson put some powder in the liquid, he went back to measure something else, but when I saw Amy move, I saw her hand do a small wave, just above the desk, and the beaker move a little bit.

So when Jackson went to put more liquid in, he missed the beaker.

"I could've sworn it was just there" he looked at the beaker, then Amy.

"It didn't move Jackson, maybe you need more sleep" she giggled under her breath.

I turned my attention back to Robert who was staring intently at the jar.

"What are you doing?" I asked my hand over my mouth, to stop me from laughing.

"It should've exploded" he explained, still staring at the jar.

"Maybe, put more powder" I shrugged, and he nodded in agreement.

He went to get more powder, and once he put a teaspoon in, he watched it more, I quickly threw my hand into a fist, tightly, so it was going red, and that my nails, were digging into my skin, that it hurt a little, and channeled it to the beaker.

Well, then it exploded, like I had planned, but maybe I put a little too much force, the liquid went to the roof, and everywhere, but also the glass exploded, going in all directions. Maybe I need a little more work on my power.

"Maybe, al little too much powder" Robert smiled, tightly.

"Maybe, more practice" I shrugged, putting my hand in the other one, sitting them in my lap, offering him a small smile, a innocent smile.

I looked over to Amy, who had her eyes open wide, at what I just did. But she was still concentrating on moving the beaker, every time Jackson looked away. It went on for a couple of more minutes, but I knew Jackson was getting fed up.

"Amy" I whisper, yelled.

"Yeah?" she asked, swing her body to face me, bring her hand movement with her, that was still had the jar, in her power, the jar to say, went flying, straight into the window, smashing everywhere.

"What did I do wrong?" Jackson asked, shaking his head. Amy's eyes were full of shock, her mouth open in a big 'o' shape.

"You did nothing" I shrugged at him, "Maybe you guys are just not the science type"

"I don't think, I will be letting you two boys" the teacher glared t them, "Doing any experiments anytime soon, I will just give it to the girls"

"Yes" Amy and I yelled, hi fiving each other, then breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"I agree, miss" Amy laughed harder.

"Me too"

"Why did I ask you out?" Jackson muttered.

"Because you like me" Amy offered, while he smiled timidly.

"Well class, I guess you can pack up, the bell is about to go" and when she finished the bell rang.

"Come on Amy, to the cafeteria, we need to meet up with the girls. We linked arms, the boys, standing right behind us, chatting about some camping trip.

"Amy, Ali" we heard T.J yell. We turned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need to go to my locker, I'll see you in the hall" he turned and left, while Amy and I went to meet up with the other girls.

**Taylor's POV**

I was out of class early, so I went straight to the cafeteria, and sat down; as soon as I saw Taylor I waved him over.

"You can open it now" he said walking past, not suiting down.

I pulled out the piece of paper out of my pocket and started to unfold it.

_Go to your locker _It read.

So I headed for my locker, but told Amy and Ali that I would meet up with them later.

As soon as I got to my locker, I punched in my combination and yanked the locker door open.

There on the second shelf, was a pink folded piece of paper, which on the front said _Read Me :)_

I pulled it down form the shelf, to reveal, a big, blood red rose, I looked back down o the piece of paper and read,

_You may think this is weird… But I want you to go to my locker, now. Combination: 150794_. _Hurry._

I shut my locker, quickly putting the pad lock on, and ran down the hall, straight for Taylor's locker; once I reached there I put in the combination and yanked his locker open, with a lot of force that it nearly came off the hinges.

There, was another rose, but this time pink, and a bit smaller than the other one, I pulled it out, looking at the stem, there was a small blue piece of paper, tied on there.

_Last stop, I promise, but I need you to go to, Nessie's locker, Jacob told me to use it._

I was a little confused, like, what the hell, was with the treasure hunt?

Instead of running to the locker, I took my time, strolling, who knows he could've been lying, and there could've been another note, there waiting for me.

I finally reached her locker, but I didn't have to open it, there was another piece of paper, but this time it was different, instead of having to open it, it was open already, it read,

_T.J,_

_This might be a weird way, but as soon as you read the question, I want you to go back to your locker, and tell me and answer:_

_Will you T.J, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Taylor._

I ripped the note from her locker, and ran to mine, at full speed, not caring that I might be going a little faster than an average human, just wanting to get there now.

"I guess you got my question?" he asked, smiling brightly, getting of the locker, he was leaning on.

"Yes, yes I did" I huffed, trying to make it look like I was puffed from running, stupid facades.

"Well, I need an answer?"

"What else am I going to say?" I inquired, "Of course, YES" I yelled, throwing myself at him, with so much force, that he stumbled back, crashing into the lockers, but I didn't ask if he was okay, I just needed to kiss him, and kiss him I did.

I plunged my tongue straight into his mouth, savoring the taste, while he sucked my bottom lip, in between his lips, the sensation was amazing.

"Were an item now?" he asked against my neck.

"Yes" I whispered in his ear, playing with is hairs, on the back of his neck.

"Well, well, well" Miki's voice travelled to me, sounding a little evil, but it was just her.

"What?" I smirked at her.

"You together, aren't you?" she smiled up at me.

"Yes, we are" I smiled, back, sweetly.

"That's so wonderful, you and Taylor, Amy and Jackson, Kellan and Natalie, all we need is Robert and Ali, and Peter and I" she clapped her hands.

"Umm, girls, Robert and I are sort of already together" Alicia's voice came from the opposite end of the hall, from the way Miki's came.

"What do you mean?" Miki tapped her foot, Natalie already at her side, giving her a look, her hands on her hips.

"Well…" she paused, taking the locket she was wearing around her neck, in her hand and clutching it for dear life, "He asked me yesterday"

I took a look at the locket she was clutching, "What's that?"

"My locket, he gave it to me, when he asked" she smiled, walking over to me and showing it to me.

It was a gold chain, with a thick gold heart pendent, across the front in silver, was her name Alicia, and when the locket opened on one side was her and the other side had Robert.

"Why couldn't you get me something like that?" I playfully hit Taylor's chest.

"I got you roses" he defended himself.

"I guess they'll do" I sighed, giving him a reassuring smile that I was kidding.

"So just Peter and I have to get together?" Miki asked, a little sad.

"Well, no" Peter's voice was near us; "I am asking you now" he smiled.

"Well, before you ask, I accept" Miki smiled, leaning on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Well, that was easy" Peter smirked, wrapping his arms around Miki's waist, while Miki faced us, and smiled at us warmly.

"There you girls are" Robert said walking down the hall, Kellan on his left, Jackson on his right.

Jackson to Amy's hand in his and pulled her closer to his side, Robert took Ali's waist in his right arm, while there other hands were locked together in front of them and Kellan, had hold of Natalie's hips, while she stood in front of him, her arms resting over his.

Taylor just had me pinned against the lockers, our sides touching each other.

"GIRLS" Alice screamed, running around the corner, "There early"

"What, who is?" I asked.

"The Volturi" Emmett muttered, when he walked around the corner, with Edward and Jasper on his flanks.

"This is not good" Natalie looked toward the entrance of the school, the back at us, we were all looking at one of us, Amy at me, Me at Alicia, Alicia at Natalie, Natalie at Miki, Miki at Amy.

**3****rd**** Person**

All the girls were starring at each other, while the guys looked at their partners with concerned looks, while the Cullen's were in the corner discussing strategy.

The girls whipped the heads to the entrance, when they heard footsteps, entering the building.

"There's five" Bella whispered, holding onto Edward arm, her other arm around Nessie.

"I wish for all the students to go home" Natalie whispered, still staring at the door, but all the students weren't there anymore, but the boys were.

"Girls, go home, remember you're not in this" Edward growled, pushing Alicia to the side.

"We are in this, if you like it or not" Miki screamed at them.

"No go home" Bella sighed.

"Alicia, do your wishing" Taylor whispered.

"Don't you dare" Edward growled, stalking toward her.

"I wish for all the Cullen's to go home" Alicia stated, Edward getting closer, "And not to return until were done"

With that, the girls looked around the room, to see they were gone, there were only twelve bodies in the hall, five on the other side of the entrance door.

'Where did everyone go?" Kellan asked, a little shaken up, Robert had a concerned look on his face.

"Stay in the corner" Alicia ordered to him.

"I agree" Taylor nodded.

"All boys in the corner" Amy shouted at them, the boys nodded and obeyed.

There was a louder bang, and the front doors, swung open, with force, and there stepped in, five cloaked, black hooded, figures.

"Good evening girls" Aro's voice travelled to them.

"Hello, Aro" Natalie stepped forward, greeting him.

"Alec?" Amy questioned, steeping forward, next to Natalie.

"Yeah?" he pulled off his hood.

"ALEC" Miki screamed at the same time Amy did, launching themselves at him, hugging him from both sides.

"Marcus" Taylor nodded her head, in his direction, "Taylor" he nodded his head back.

"Is that you Felix?" Alicia whispered, moving closer, more than the other girls.

"Alicia, that's you" he pulled his hood off, and looked her up and down.

"The one and only" she laughed, throwing herself at him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him, hugging him to death, while he twirled her around.

"Can you please put down y girlfriend?" Robert asked, anger written all over his face.

"Oh, got a boyfriend do you?" Felix asked, pouting slightly.

"Yep" Alicia cheered, jumping down from him, and stepping back, to be in line with the rest of the girls, all the guys now standing behind their partners.

"You all have boyfriends?" Aro asked, tilting his head back, making the hood fall off.

All the guys gasped, but the girls remained still.

They only gasped, because they could now see his face.

The blood soaked eyes, set in a papery, looking chalky white face, their lips blue.

"The look like the living dead" Kellan boomed, while all the girls grimaced.

"They don't know, do they?" Marcus inquired.

"No" Miki whispered, shaking her head.

"What don't we know?" Jackson asked a little worry clearly in his voice.

"Nothing" Amy hissed back at him, watching the cloaked figures.

"What do you want?" Natalie hissed at them, steeping back, along with the other girls.

"Well, how can we put this" Marcus started off.

"We" Felix said.

"Want" Alec continued.

"You "Aro finished.

"Why?" Taylor whispered.


	28. Information

**Last Chapter: **

"What don't we know?" Jackson asked a little worry clearly in his voice.

"Nothing" Amy hissed back at him, watching the cloaked figures.

"What do you want?" Natalie hissed at them, steeping back, along with the other girls.

"Well, how can we put this" Marcus started off.

"We" Felix said.

"Want" Alec continued.

"You "Aro finished.

"Why?" T.J whispered.

**Chapter 28: Natalie's POV – Information**

"We want you to help us" Aro chuckled.

"Help with what?" I asked, standing close to Miki.

"We are at war" Marcus huffed, crossing his arms the other way, moving like a human did.

"You are?" Amy asked looking at Alec.

"Yes, and we need your help" Alec nodded, stepping up near Aro.

"What can we do to help, seriously were a bunch of half vampires" T.J laughed, while the guys gasped in surprise.

I think T.J forgot about them. Jackson was holding Amy by the waist. Kellan had his hands firmly on my hips. Robert, had Alicia, firmly pressed into in his side. Taylor hand T.J by the hand and one arm wrapped around her torso. Miki was placed in front of Peter, who had both arms wrapped around her.

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked down at her.

"Nothing" T.J quickly covered up her mistakes.

"They didn't mean anything by it" Aro waved his hand in front of him, letting that subject pass.

"We need you you're powerful" he looked over to the guys, "In your own special ways"

"Are the Cullen's in on it?" Alicia asked, her eyes wandering over the group.

"No, we are against the Cullen's" Felix growled.

"But why?" I looked over to Felix.

"There are too many of them, Aro feels threaten by them" he shrugged back at us.

"They need to either split or half of them will be destroyed, or if we lose control all of them" Aro laughed, like it was about nothing.

"What if we decide to join them?" Amy asked, stepping out of Jackson's grip toward Aro.

"Then you will die along with them" Felix's eyes were black, along with Alec's Aro's and Marcus's.

"I choose to stand with the Cullen's" Alicia stepped forward, near Amy taking her elbow in her hand to drag her back.

"I do too" Amy nodded in agreement.

"Never turn your back on a brother" T.J nodded, coming up to stand with Alicia taking her hand.

"The Cullen's' it is" Miki skipped up to Taylor, taking her elbow with hers.

"I agree with the girl's decision" I sighed, taking Amy's hand so we were all in one straight line, protecting our boys.

"Well, we will see bout that" Aro laughed, more like chuckled evilly.

"You can't hurt us" Miki hissed up at him.

"Maybe, just maybe I can find a way around Alicia over there, and Alice and get you when your least expecting it" Alec growled at us, his eyes glowing like the night sky; black.

"You wouldn't dare" Amy looked like she was going to lunge any minute; I tightened my grip on her just in case.

"Or maybe" Aro continued on in a menacing voice, "We will hurt, what is close to you.. Not meaning the Cullen's" he glanced up at, Jackson, Robert, Peter, Kellan and Taylor.

"You. Will. Not. Go. Near. Them." Taylor hissed out each word, slowly putting meaning to it.

"You'll also have no help from us" I added in, trying to get the point across.

"Have nothing to say Alicia?" he tilted his head towards her. She was blank, when I took the time to see her, like an angry blank and I knew that she was trying to control herself.

"I wouldn't get her angry" Miki smirked, noticing Alicia as well.

"Oh why not" Alec teased, moving forwards in front of Alicia's face, she didn't even blink, "Is she scared?"

"Nope" Miki shook her head, smiling.

"Then what?" Aro noticed Alicia wasn't moving, like she was concentrating.

"You don't want to know, that's all I'm going to say" Amy laughed.

"Come on, give me your worst" Alec teased, moving right to left, right to left, jumping side to side.

"Amy do the honours, T.J need your help as soon as I say three" Alicia said for the first time in ages, her voice menacing.

"Okay" T.J nodded her head along with Amy, knowing the plan. Miki and I stood back to watch the show. Moving back with the boys, they could see it now but Alicia would make them forget this moment anyways.

Amy slowly lifted her hand; with that motion Alec was floating, mid-air, looking at her with fright.

"You still want them to do it?" I asked, giving them the chance to back away.

"Go ahead, do your worst" Aro instructed watching them intently.

"As you say so" Alicia pulled her hand into a fist, pulling it up from her side and onto her waist. She slowly put her hand out in front of her, still in a fist and all of a sudden opened it. I noticed small marks, where her nails had dug into the skin, and her hand red from holding on with strength.

When she opened her hand, Alec grew bigger, like the size of a beach ball. He then exploded like somebody pricked him with a pin. Then it was T.J's go. She slowly raised both hands and started a fire in the hall; Amy made the pieces of Alec land in the fire, making a small noise when they hit the fire, making the fire turn a purple colour.

"You cannot get away with that" Marcus yelled, outraged at just what he had witnessed.

"Actually we can" Miki laughed, "We gave you the chance to back out, we simply need to protect ourselves".

"Impressive" Aro whistled.

"Aro, we must be off" Felix nudged him.

"Oh such a pity" Aro sighed, "Girls we hope for you to change your minds and to clean up this mess" then they were gone, like bats out of hell, faster than a blink, leaving no evidence that they were even here.

"Did my girlfriend just make someone float" Jackson's voice was shocked, his eyes wide.

"More like, did Alicia make him explode" Robert's voice sounded haunted.

"No, I must be seeing things" Taylor rubbed his eyes.

"Natalie" Kellan's voice was far away.

"Yes?" I asked, looking for him and noticed he was standing with the other guy's, standing at least a hall away from us.

"Care to explain" he motioned with his hand.

"Oh yeah, Alicia" I tilted my head towards them.

"I guess so" she sighed, before wishing them to forget out loud.

"What are you, a genie?" Peter looked up and down, then over to Miki, "What was that?" he stepped away when Miki stepped forward.

"Alicia, did you do it?" Miki looked over to her.

"Yes" Ali nodded back, looking herself over, looking for anything wrong.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, ALICIA" Emmett's voice yelled from the entrance door, all our heads snapped up to see a murderous look of Cullen's.

"Alicia, I warned you" Edward stepped forward, looking at her with an angry expression.

"Sweetheart, they needed to do that, they can take care of themselves" Bella took his arm, before he got any closer.

"What did they want?" Jasper asked, examining all of us.

"To join them for a war, against you" Amy answered him, smirking.

"And?" Alice pressed, Rose standing off to the side, not taking any interest.

"We decided to join them, against you" T.J nodded looking at them with sympathy.

"You did what?" Emmett yelled once again.

"Take a chill pill Em, Jesus Christ! We didn't decide against you, we joined you" Natalie yelled back.

"Okay, that's better" he laughed, giving us a warning look to say never joke about that stuff again.

"Not better Emmett" Edward hissed.

"Why the hell not?" Jasper asked.

"They will be with us, when the fighting is" Alice supported us.

"Our job is to protect them, not get them into fights" Edward growled, ripping from Bella's grip and marching towards us.

He marched straight past Miki and I and up to Alicia, taking her hand and pulling her across the room, and pushing her down to the floor in a gentle way.

"You will not be in this" he hissed at her and then looked back at us, giving the message to all of us.

"We will get Alicia to wish you away, all of you" T.J looked at all the Cullen's, "If you don't let us join" she smirked proud of herself.

"Eddie, no, let them join, I don't want to miss out on action, once again" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, shut it" Edward gave him a look, which said don't mess with me.

"Edward, they may help us" Jasper was on our side as well.

"All in favour, of the girls helping?" Alice continued, "Raise your hand and say I" she raised her hand.

"I" I raised my hand.

"I" Amy, Miki and T.J said at the same time, raising their hands.

"I" Emmett and Jasper raised their hands eagerly.

"I" Rosalie raised her hand, "They can kill themselves if they want to"

"Guys, I say I, but I can't put my hand up" Alicia said, I turned to her, to see Edward pinning her hands down at her side.

"Oh, I guess there helping" Bella smiled over at us, giving Edward a disapproving look, "Edward, get off her she's fighting, now let's go"

"Right" he smiled casually over to her, before giving all of us a hard look.

They were gone, the same way they arrived, fastener then a blink of the eye.

"Someone needs to explain and now" Peter looked at us menacingly.

"Now?" Miki asked.

"Now" All the boys said at the same time.

**Please Review :)**


	29. Answers

**Chapter 29: 3****rd Person**** POV – Answers.**

The girls had no clue on what to d, and the guys only wanted answers, they were all totally confused at this very moment.

"We'll tell you individually, it might be better" T.J smiled over at Taylor, waving her hand in a 'follow me' motion.

"Robert, come on" Alicia moved her pointer finger in a curling motion and it called 'follow me' motion as well.

Miki took peter out the back door of the school, Amy took Jackson to their science room, Natalie took Kellan to the cafeteria, and Alicia took Robert and stayed in the hall, while T.J took Taylor to the parking lot out the front.

The girls took a deep breath at the same time from their spots with the guys and started to explain, the guys listening intently.

**Natalie's POV**

"Okay" I sighed, waving my hand for Kellan to sit at the table, I sat across from him.

He just stared at me like he was too scared to talk, like I might actually blow him up, catch him on fire, or even make him float.

"I am NOT going to harm you" I smirked.

"I can't trust you when you say that" he glared back at me.

Ouch, and he wasn't lying, I didn't get the feeling.

"So you want me to tell you" I pointed from myself to him "What I am?" I clarified, while he nodded his head.

"Well this might sound like a lie, but it's not and it is COMPLETELY true, take my word for it" I started off, taking a deep breath while he just watched me, telling me to go on.

"I am Natalie and I am human but I am also half vampire, I don't drink blood but I do have powers and I only use them for good use and they only come to me when I need them" I finished, watching his face carefully.

"Sure" he finally said out loud, "Show me"

"Okay, tell me two things about yourself that are true and two things that aren't true, I will tell you what is true" I waved my hands around, getting my point across.

"Okay one, I am a virgin, I used to have dark hair as a baby, I have had five girlfriends before you and I love jokes" he finished, looking at me to answer.

"Okay" I breathed, closing my eyes concentrating hard, then opened them to answer him, "You're a virgin and you love your jokes, you used to have blonde hair as a kid and you have only had three girlfriends before me" I smiled, loving my achievement but Kellan was in shock his eyes opened wide, his mouth shaped as a 'o' shape.

"Did I get it all?" I checked tilting my head to the side, smiling widey.

He nodded, his eyes still open wide.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes" he whispered through unmoving lips.

"Good, you're telling the truth" I nodded in approval.

"So your, like half vampire?" he stuttered, but finally was able to get it out, his face back to normal not in shock no more.

"Yes" I nodded, looking at him carefully watching his reaction.

"I will have to talk with the guys" he finally answered, getting up from the table we sat and walked out of the room, I only hoped the other girls were doing better than me, or at least on the same level.

**Miki's POV**

I walked out the back entrance of the school, Peter trailing behind me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So, do you want to get straight into this?" I skipped ahead of him more, raising my voice a little so he was able to hear me.

"Yes" he answered back, picking up his pace to catch up with me so we were now walking side by side.

"Well let's walk this way and I will explain" I waved my hand over the rocky path that led into the forest.

"Sure" he grinned slightly, walking in before me.

"Okay" I sighed walking behind him; I couldn't see his face reactions, which bothered me.

"Can you just tell me this stalling is not helping" he said clearly to me, annoyance clearly written in his voice.

"Well I don't want to freak you, but anyways I am what I am and I can't really change that and I am terribly sorry if you can't be accepting about it" I paused "I am the girl you know, just a little different, I'm well I am half vampire" I took a deep breath, "I have powers and everything, but I am not like a sucking blood kind, I love my food" I snickered.

"Take this seriously Miki" Peter yelled at me, spinning around to glare.

"I am, I'm telling you the truth" I said pushing him forward so he would keep moving, but instead I took him by surprise and knocked him over, making his arm slice over a stick that was laying on the ground, making his arm scratch deep, blood gushing out of the cut.

"Oh, just great" he muttered, clutching arm with his other.

"Here" I kneeled down in front of him, taking his arm into my grip, closing my eyes and concentrating on his pain, taking it away.

"Ow" I muttered, as the pain ran through my veins, gathering up in my arm.

"Miki" his voice sounded shocked.

"Yes?" I answered him, opening my eyes, to his arm, in front of my face, the cut no longer there.

"Miki you're bleeding"

I looked down at my arm, to see the cut that was on his arm, was now on mine and extremely deep and it hurt.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking at my arms till watching the blood ooze from the cut.

"I told you" I hissed up at him, "Do you believe me now?"

He just nodded his head, and tore some of the bottom of his shirt off, wrapping it around my arm, "What can I do?" he asked staring at the blood.

"Alicia, can help" I whimpered from the pain.

"Okay" he sighed lifting me up in his arms, "I'll take you to her, then I have to go talk to the guys" he sighed once again.

I hope the other girls were doing better than me.

**Amy's POV**

As I walked into our science room, I looked over my shoulder to see Jackson a few steps behind, looking like he was trying to keep a distance from me.

I sat down at our bench and motioned with my hand for him to sit down next to me and he obliged.

"Well, I guess I should just come out with it" I chuckled nervously, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, I think you should" he nodded firmly.

"Well I am hoping you won't be angry about this and I just want to warn you, I wouldn't harm you" I blushed, looking down at my hands which were intertwined.

"Just tell me" he demanded.

"Okay" I sighed, "I am a vampire" his eyes grew large, "But only half, I have two powers but I am human" I explained.

"You suck blood?" he gave me a look of disgust, while I just chuckled which made his face go even more green.

"No" I laughed harder, wrapping my arms around my torso to support myself.

"I don't see what's' funny?" he glared at me.

"I do" I sighed, wiping my eyes for tears.

"Explain?" he ordered.

"You think because I said I was half vampire that makes me a drinker?" I asked, while he just shrugged in reply.

"Well I don't" I hissed back, waking his eyes even wider than before.

"Did...you...just hiss?" he shook his head.

"Has a matter of fact, I did" I laughed freely making him calm down a little.

"Can I show you something?" I pondered out loud.

"If it helps this situation, then yes" he nodded.

"Okay, I am showing you my powers" I explained, while he nodded once again.

I quickly got out of my chair and ran around the room, tapping his shoulder every time I passed him and when I finished and got bored of it, it was like a hundred laps.

"Did you see me?" I smiled up at him.

"No" he dragged out slowly, shaking his head, "You said two powers, what's your other?" he tilted his head.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask or not?" I laughed nodding my head, to say that I would show him my second power.

I lifted my hand to my bust line and stretched it out in front of me, palm facing him.

As I did this, Jackson's feet left the ground, his eyes nearly popping out if his head while he swung his arms and legs around.

"What are you doing?" he yelled crossing his arms over his chest, his legs still swinging lightly.

"I'm showing you my power" I tilted my head to the side, moving my hand a little to the left, making him move to the left up in the air.

"Can you put me down now?" he asked looking down at the ground, his eyes open wide.

"In a minute" I smiled wickedly, making him float across the room, turning my body to face him, I lowered him a little and pecked him on the cheek and made him float back up, so he was nowhere near the ground.

"AMY" I heard T.J's voice yell at me from a distance, sounding like she needed me desperately.

"I have to go" I whispered loud enough for him to hear, my eyes trained on the science door, my body moving towards it already.

"Don't you dare leave me" he scolded, making me turn and smile up at him.

"I will be back in a minute, T.J needs me" I explained to him, before opening the door to let myself out.

"Put me down, first..." was all I heard before I closed the door on him, making my way to where T.J was with Taylor in the parking lot, and what was there was not what I expected.

**T.J's POV**

I walked to the parking lot, following Taylor watching him intently and also wondering how I was going to tell him.

He pushed the doors open, holding them open for me before walking in front, once again.

We walked straight to were Natalie's jeep was and I sighed and leaned against it, folding my arms, across my chest, waiting for him to speak first.

"Well are you going to tell me, or are you going to stall?" he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest, mimicking my position but he was standing up straight.

"Well I was waiting for you to speak first, I want to know, what you want to know?" I lifted my eyebrows in question, wondering if he got all that.

"Well, I want to know what you are?" he uncrossed his arms and recrossed them shifting his arms around.

"What I am?" I questioned, unfolding my arms and placing my finger on my chin, tapping it slightly, making myself look like I was thinking really hard about it.

"Just say it, I don't have the patience" he glared at me, making me stagger back a little, from the force of his voice and by the surprise.

"Okay" I muttered, cringing into the side of the jeep more, wrapping my arms around my torso for support and slid down the jeep, to the gravel concrete, we called a road in the school parking lot.

I looked up at him, to see him staring down at me intently, his eyes watching my every movement even when I shifted.

I patted the space next to me and he stepped forward, but not sitting next to me but across from me, it would have to do.

"What I am, doesn't change anything, and I really hope it doesn't change us" I smiled weakly, my hands now in my lap, fidgeting, "I and my sisters, or friends you know them by, are half vampire" I sniffled a little, "We were turned by our will, this is what we wanted and this is what we are, you'll have to learn to stick with it, because I can't change" I finally looked up at him, his face full of shock.

"You're stalling" he accused, glaring at me once again.

"No I am not, I am telling you the truth" I argued back, softly.

"You want me to believe, that you are a half vampire, what and you suck blood and have powers, they are nothing but a myth" he scolded, slightly raising his voice by the end and getting up from the ground, and moving a little away from me.

"Yes, that's what I want you to believe, except for the drinking blood, _we_ don't do that" I growled a little getting off the ground as well, making sure I said we, so it meant all of us.

"Well, then I do not believe you" he turned swiftly to walk away.

"Don't believe me then, watch this" I stalked forwards, pushing past him slightly knocking him out of the way and strolled up to his car.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, trying to come up at me, when I put both of my hands up and made my palms face forward and on the hood of the car, flames started to appear and spreading all down the car, until I could smell fuel.

"A new addition to the car" I smiled tightly, watching him watch his '_baby'_ burn.

"Stop it right now, you're killing her" he yelled, falling on his knees next to me, tugging at my legs, like a toddler, wanting something he wasn't allowed to have.

"I would stop but you see this car will burn, you want to know what I am doing, guess what it's called blowing up your car" I put more force through my hands, making bigger flames appear and making them hotter.

"T.J now" he pulled on my legs, making them fall from underneath me and pulling me to the ground.

"See how this burns you, losing your car to flames?" I asked still watching the flames spread, the fuel smelling more powerful than before.

"Yes" he nodded, making a squeaky noise.

"That is how I feel inside when you don't believe me" I closed my eyes, pulling my hands closed and to my side, letting the flames of the car spread on their own.

"My baby is ruined" he glared at me.

"I know I am" I hissed back, closing my eyes on him my hands going to my head to rub my temples.

"I meant my car, you crazy woman" he rushed back at me, making my eyes flash open and look at him deadly, "What?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

"You destroyed my car, you should be put in a home" he yelled getting up from next to me and backing away slowly.

"I told you what I am, I told you to accept, you didn't listen I had to get you to believe me somehow" I got up from the ground, and wiped myself down.

"But you burnt my car" he closed his eyes, his voice softening.

"You didn't believe me and anyways, I can get it back, if you would just trust me on this one, I wouldn't harm you in anyway" I smiled back at him weakly.

"I trust you" he whispered, moving closer to me and hugging me around the waist, while I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him back, stepping up onto my tippy toes and placed a small peck at his jaw.

"Can I have my car back?" he opened his eyes slightly the corner of his lips, tugging upwards looking like a kid, wanting a present for Christmas.

"Sure" I smiled stepping out of his embrace and turned around, "AMY" I yelled, and not minutes later, she was in front of me with one hand up in the air, "Can you wish for Ali, please?" I said pointing to the car her eyes opening wide and nodding at the same time.

"Alicia, I wish you here" she whispered, closing her eyes.

I hope she was finished with telling Robert.

**Alicia's POV**

After everyone left, I tried to move closer to Robert who every time would step back when I stepped forward.

"Can you please stop trying to move close to me" he finally sighed, putting is hands out in a stopping motion telling me not to take another step.

"Why?" I whispered a little hurt. My head tilted down, my eyes glued to the ground looking like I had done something wrong, which I probably have.

"Ali, I just need you to tell me" he sighed, running his hand through his hair making it stick up a little.

"Can you please just allow me near you?" I asked waving a hand over myself, then him to get the picture across, he sighed and nodded.

I took a step closer, he didn't move so I took another couple of steps until I was right in front of him. I could wrap my arms around him if I wanted to, but I decided against it, instead I stepped once again and was standing by his side. I turned my body so it was angled the same way as his and leaned against the wall, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"So, can we get this over with?" he asked, taking my hand from my stomach in his rubbing circles into my palm.

"You're touching me" I smiled, looking down at our hands that were intertwined.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want it to break us apart" he smiled back at me, but his smile turned into a frown when I pulled my hand from his.

"This might Robert, I don't want you to hate me for it but I cannot change it" I grimaced, at his calmness of this conversation.

"It won't change us" he confirmed using a strong voice, reaching out for me but I stepped away from his touch.

"Just let me tell you first, then you can decide" I stepped back a couple more steps taking a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Then tell me" he voiced, while I opened my eyes again.

"It is hard you know" I hissed up at him, making his eyes widen from my hissing, oops forgot.

"Did you just hiss?" he asked, shaking his head while I shook my head as a no.

"I swear you did, anyways continue" he waved his hand in a hurry up motion.

"Well, okay ready?" I looked at him, my hands around myself. Letting my back touch the wall opposite to him and slid down til I was on the floor, my head between my knees, and my fingers in my hair.

"Ali, just tell me" his voice sounded closer and when I looked up he was right in my face. His greenly-blues eyes right near mine and his lips inches from mine.

"Arghhh" I cringed back from him being so close.

"Oh, jeez sorry" he whispered, running his hand through my hair getting my hair tangled around his fingers.

"Tell me" he breathed over my face, making me dazed for a second.

"Okay" I whispered back, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

"Alicia, I wish you here" I heard Amy whisper and my power instantly taking her wish, like she needed help.

"Alicia, you're fading" Robert looked at me strangely.

I looked down at myself to see he was right.

"I have to go, I will be right back" I whispered pushing him from me, and getting up from the floor.

"Wait" he called down the hall where I was running from him, still fading slightly; I couldn't fade in front of him, without telling him first.

Once I rounded the corner I felt myself disappear and I reappeared

I was in the parking lot, I walked down the stair until I was on the gravel and I looked to my left, to see Amy there with her hand up in the air, her eyes wide and T.J smiling sweetly at me.

She nodded her head towards the car and I nodded back in agreement.

"I wish to have Taylor's car back please" T.J whispered and I granted it, and it was back shiny new.

"There is that all?" I asked while looking around at everyone.

"That's all for me" T.J whispered, titling her head slightly as a thanks.

I turned my attention to Amy, with her hand up in the air.

"Um, Amy, are you forgetting something?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh yes, sorry" she smiled in thanks and waved her hand in a come this way motion, with a flick of her wrist.

It was only minutes later the double entrance doors, flew open showing Jackson floating through the air, a small frown upon his face his hands dug into his pocket.

He stopped right above Amy, still floating.

"Can you put me down, now?" he asked, irritation clearly written in his voice, "I've been off the ground for the last half an hour"

"You can wait a minute longer then, can't you?" she teased, while he huffed.

I laughed a little, along with T.J, who was standing next to me, a smile spread across her face.

I went to tell Amy to put him down, as I knew he was getting really tired of it, before I got interrupted by a yell.

"Alicia" I heard Miki's voice, trembling in pain, I knew she couldn't take her own away and only some of ours.

I turned towards the way I heard the voice coming from, which was behind me and saw Miki cradled in Peter's arm, a deep gash, covering from her wrist to her elbow.

"What did you do?" Amy looked at Peter up and down, T.J glaring at him, while I watched Miki's face, crumbled in pain.

"He didn't do anything" Miki supported him, saying it through her teeth, her eyes closed.

"She said you could help" Peter told me, while placing her on the ground beside were I had knelt down, to be beside her.

"I can" I nodded, taking Miki's arm into my hand, looking the deep gash over.

"Miki, you have to tell her what you want" Amy sighed, looking over to herthen back over to the entrance doors, were Natalie was coming through.

"I want" she sniffed, "I want you to heal me"

"I need more than that, Miki" I whispered softly, looking at her with understanding.

"I wish for Miki, to heal" Natalie, looked over her, her eyes widening at the blood which was spluttering out of the cut.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes, concentrating my power to her arm, I could hear everyone take in a deep breath as well, but not what I was doing.

I opened my eyes, and looked down, to see not even a scar left on Miki's arm, and that she was smiling brightly.

She threw both arms around my neck, and whispered into my ear, "Thank you".

"No problem" I whispered back, hugging her tightly around her torso pulling her up to her feet, when I pulled myself off the ground, wiping us both down.

"Amy, put Jackson down now" Natalie glared at her, her lips in a straight line, "We are meant to be explaining to them, not frightening the hell out of them".

"Sure, but one thing first" she smiled up at him, in apology.

"Sure, what's another minute" he whispered, to himself.

"How did you go Nat?" T.J asked.

"I think I did well, at least I didn't blow up a car, make my boyfriend float, or make him trip over, at least Miki healed him and took the pain"

"What about you Ali?" Miki, asked looking up at me because I was the tallest in our group.

"Well, I was going to tell him but I got interrupted" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So you didn't?" T.J softly whispered.

I just shook my head, in a 'no' motion.

"Amy, now" Miki pointed at her then to Jackson.

"Fine" she said in a monotone, letting her hand fall softly to her side, standing straight both arms by her side, when she did that, Jackson slowly touched ground once again and he smiled in thanks towards us all.

"What can Ali do?" Jackson asked quietly, probably forgetting that we could hear him.

"Well you saw what she did to me" Miki looked at all the boys who nodded, "Well she can do much cooler" she laughed lightly.

"Really?" Taylor finally said something, stepping forward with T.J.

"Show them" Natalie nodded her head.

"Okay, but then I have to go back to Robert" I agreed, I heard an opening door in the background, but didn't take it for anything.

I pushed both of my hands towards the electricity post, and closed my hands into fists, making them go red with strength, I could feel my nails digging into my skin and I flinched in pain.

I pushed my hands out in front of me, opening my hands from fists to palms towards the post.

With that movement, the wooden post, exploded into wooden chips going everywhere, in every direction, making all the boys duck from them.

"How cool?" Kellan boomed, taking Natalie's hand.

"Thanks" I whispered, feeling a little better, like the weight was off my shoulders for now.

"That's impossible" I heard a familiar voice, whisper it made Miki, Nat, T.J, Amy and I spin around to the entrance doors.

"Oh My God" Miki looked at the figure, then to me apology written all over her face.

I shrugged in reply and took a step forward, I am sure I had a scared look on my face.

When I walked past the girls, they all gave me a sad expression and apologies they mumbled under their breath, while I just kept walking.

When I got to the figure which was Robert, who was looking at me but he wasn't there, his face white he was shaking.

"Listen, please" I begged slightly, moving closer while he stayed as still as a statue.

"I was going to tell you" I started off taking his hand in mine; he pulled away finally settling his eyes on me, like he was there and stepped away.

"Just listen to her" Peter complained.

"It will explain things" Kellan helped me, while Taylor and Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Fine two minutes" Robert said through clenched teeth.

"We" I waved my hands over myself and the girls, "Decided to be this, we asked we had nothing and nowhere to go and if we didn't become what we are, we would be old and we would have never met you"

"What are you, tell him" Jackson ordered me.

"We are, well I am as well and we are half vampires" I finally got out, struggling to stand up on my own.

I decided standing up wasn't an option, as I felt like fainting ad I was getting dizzy.

'_SIT DOWN' _T.J's commanding voice said to me.

So I went to the die of the stars and sat on the wide banister, with my arms at my side holding on tightly.

"Any more?" Robert huffed at me, his arms across his chest his feet lined up with his shoulders.

"No that's about it" I looked up at him.

"Okay" he sighed, moving past me and down to his friends.

"Meeting?" Taylor called, while I heard, Kellan, Robert, Peter and Jackson, all mumbled a quick yes.

I walked over to the girls, while the boys walked over to the other side of the parking lot to have their meeting.

"Will they, trust us?" Miki whispered softly, leaning into Natalie who wrapped her arms around her, Miki wrapping her arms around Nat.

"I hope so" T.J looked over her shoulders to the guys.

We stood there looking at each other, until I felt a presence behind me. Well, two presences.

It was Nessie and Alice.

"Whatever happens" Nessie started looking over at us.

"Agree with them, they will come around eventually" Alice finished, giving us all a quick peck on the cheek and a supporting hug each.

Then they were gone, once again leaving just ten of us in the parking lot.

"We want time" Robert declared from behind us, the boys standing in one long line together.

"How much?" Amy tilted her head at Jackson.

"A while" he confirmed making my heart skip a beat, and what I could hear Natalie took in a deep breath, Taylor chocked a little, Amy sniffled, and Miki, leaked a tear onto her cheek.

"It won't be long, we need to discuss that's all" Kellan continued.

"Sure" muttered from my lips, coming out just loud enough for everyone's eyes to snap up to look at me even they boys.

"We are sure" peter glared at me, they looked over to Miki with a soft smile, before turning to leave for his car, Robert and Jackson leaving with him without a glance back at us.

"if this is what you want" Natalie huffed, turning her back and heading for her jeep, without looking at Kellan once, until she got to her car, "Don't call, come over, or see me at school, or come up to anyone of us, any day, anywhere, until you decide, and tell your buddies" she closed her door and started the car, Amy and Miki jumping in with her, while T,J and I headed over to our bike.

"Of course" Taylor agreed, letting us leave.

All the way home, I cried, I even had to pull over for T.J to take front seat because I couldn't see, everyone got to tell their story, but Robert had to see and come out at the wrong time.

This Thursday wasn't the best day of my life.

What were we going to do about tomorrow?


	30. Desires

**Another new Chapter - **

**Chapter 30: Alicia's POV- Desires**

We were all at home, sitting down watching Titanic, and it was at the bit were Jack told Rose to never let go, we were watching it with tears strolling down our cheeks.

The movie was coming to a close, when the line 'I'll never let go, Jack. I promise" was said, when she let go of him and he sunk to the bottom.

"That's a lie" Natalie muttered, wiping the tears from her cheeks away.

"It's a movie" Miki rolled her eyes.

"It's the exact same way, the guys left us, and they killed us, technically" I hissed at her.

"They're coming back" Miki rolled her eyes at us, even though tears were leaking from her eyes as well.

"You don't know that" Natalie whispered, "I can't tell if you're telling the truth, it's like they're undecided".

"Told you" I muttered, standing up and turning the TV and DVD player off.

"Can we stop this" T.J growled, "Let's do something to cheer us up"

As soon as that was said, there were three raps at the door. I took in a deep breath, through my nose, and caught a familiar scent, "It's just, Emmett, Alice and Edward" I reassured them, because they were all looking at the door, with wide eyes.

"Come in" Miki, made her voice inch higher, and made it echo slightly so it reached the front door, where the door opened, showing one short pixie like vampire, Alice, with a glowing smile on her face, a big burly vampire, which was Emmett, snickering, for no apparent reason, and Edward, standing there with his arms crossed.

"What can we help you with?" Natalie asked, getting up from the floor, wiping herself down, and then heading over to give her Emmett a hug.

"Alice, said something funny, was going to happen, we couldn't miss it, now could we?" he snickered, hugging her back, gently.

"You don't look very happy to be here" I accused at Edward, pointing a finger at him.

"Pointing is rude, Alicia" he glared, back.

"Sorry" I squeaked, and motioned with my hand for everyone to sit down.

Emmett and Edward sat down, while Alice, bounced right up to Amy, and smiled widely.

"What?" Amy looked a little scared, when she asked.

"Make up your mind already" Alice shouted in her face, "I've seen it; you just have to work it out"

"Alice" T.J interrupted her, "We were just deciding what to do"

Alice tapped her chin, with her index finger and then smiled even wider, "Yes, yes, that will do" she gave us an encouraging nod, to say get on with it.

We all went into a deep silence, Edward sitting there with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, Emmett, twiddling his thumbs, and Alice bouncing on the spot, while we all thought.

"Maybe we can use Alicia" Natalie smiled widely.

"Yes, continue" Alice rushed out.

"To find out the boys desires on us" Amy finished off.

"No, no, not me" I argued, my hands up as my defense.

"Yes you" Alice growled stepping forward, and pinning me against the wall.

"Alice, be careful, they're still fragile" Edward warned in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, but I am excited" she apologized and let me go.

"Is this the funny thing you were talking about?" Miki asked quietly, looking around the room, at every face.

"Yes" Alice sighed, while Emmett yelled, "FINALLY" across the room, making the vase on the coffee table, shake a little bit.

"Okay, you got me in" I sighed, taking in a deep breath, getting ready.

"Alice, what first?" Natalie asked.

"Okay, move the lounge over the other side Amy, so use can do it in the hallway, facing us" she instructed, and Amy nodded, lifting the couch, with Emmett, Edward and Alice on it, to the wall across the room, and sat them down gently.

"Done" Amy laughed, moving her finger to make a tick in the air.

"Okay, Amy can go fist, step into the lounge room" Alice instructed, bouncing in her seat, Emmett smiling, and Edward just watching, with a blank expression.

"Okay Alicia, you ready?" Emmett asked.

"I am always ready" I argued back with him.

"Good then, get ready" he instructed calmly, sitting back down into his seat.

Amy stepped out and faced the three vampires watching, her back to us.

"Alicia, I wish for Jackson's desire on me" she whispered quietly while I made it come true, we didn't even really get a glimpse of her, because she had fallen straight down onto her face, with a loud thud.

"Amy" Miki squealed, running up to her, and turning her over.

"Wow, they're huge" Emmett looked stunned.

"What's huge?" T.J asked.

"Them" Edward pointed, to Amy's chest, while he had one hand covering his eyes.

I looked down at Amy's chest to see her gain two cup sizes. She opened her eyes and stood up, glancing down at her body. She looked wonderful, except for the front, were her chest was. Her eyes were a deep green, like a lush field of grass, her blonde hair now mid-back length and wavy.

"Wow" Amy whispered to herself, "I like everything, except for these" she pointed two fingers at her chest.

"How can he see you like that?" Alice's little voice traveled to us, through giggles.

"I have an idea" Natalie mused.

"Good one" Alice laughed even louder.

"Can you feel us in please" T.J looked at Natalie.

"We can get Alicia, to make us look normal to everyone, except for our boys, like Jackson will see her like this, but not the other guys, or anyone else at all"

"Let's do it" I agreed with her, while Edward shook his head.

"Next" Alice bounced in her seat, once again, "I wonder what's going to happen to all of them"

"I want a go" Miki pouted, and stepped forward.

"Okay" I sighed, getting ready.

"I wish for Peter's desire on me" she whispered, and I granted.

Miki, looked down at herself and pouted, "He likes me as me?" she asked a little disappointed, that there was no change.

"That's a good thing" Amy huffed, trying to cross her arms over her chest but couldn't, because they were too big.

"Miki look again" Emmett, took in a deep breath, and laughed.

Slowly her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on bright red lipstick, and black eye shadow, her outfit was a mini skirt, leather and just covered, bit's no one wanted to see, and had on a black and red corset top, that showed off a little cleavage, and a bit of stomach skin.

"Okay, not too bad?" she asked looking at it.

"No, not bad at all, for a slut" T.J let out of her mouth, she looked like she was going to explode, if she tried to keep it in.

"I guess" Miki laughed, hobbling over in her, blood red heels that were at least 2 inches tall.

"Next" Alice declared, while Edward grumbled.

"I'll do it" T.J walked in, and took in a deep breath, "I wish for Taylor's desire on me" and I granted it.

Nothing happened; I mean that happened, zilch.

"Guys, I don't like the danger I am feeling, while were standing here, maybe can we step outside?" Natalie quivered.

"Everyone outside" Edward rushed out, that fast, that we just caught it, and I couldn't answer, because the wind was knocked out of me, when he picked me up and ran me outside, and I guess just in time.

As I turned around, T.J gasped, and a nice yellow Ferrari, landed on our house, yes on. When I turned around to look at T.J wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" I asked Natalie, my voice weak from, what surprise that was.

"Look" Amy pointed back over to the car.

There T.J was, in the Ferrari, all I could see was she was wearing big black sunglasses, her hair, was a deep brown colour, and out to her shoulders, spiky in places, and was wearing a nice leather jacket, with white stripes on it.

"Wow" I whistled in admiration.

"This is so cool" T.J gushed out, "So does that mean, when I ride the bike to school tomorrow, that Taylor will see you and I in this"

I nodded my head.

"Oh yes" she gushed, tracing her hand down the interior of the car.

"So like mine" Alice eyes settled on the car, "Edward, do you think, after my little incident with my last one, that I could maybe, get another?" she looked up at him.

"That only happened, because you harmed the Volvo" he glared at her.

"Well you shouldn't have touched my credit cards, shoes and clothes"

"I was dared" he whined back.

"I don't care" she crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked.

"Well, then you're not getting one" Edward bargained against her.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because you're evil little pix…" Miki interrupted him.

"SHUT UP" Miki growled out.

"Sorry" Alice looked vulnerable and really small at that moment.

"Wow, never knew, that the pixie could be turned onto mute" Emmett snickered.

"Emmy shut it" Natalie huffed.

"Sorry" he said back, quietly, while Edward chuckled quietly.

"You too" I warned, and he shut up immediately.

"I wish for the car to be in the drive-way and the house back to normal" Natalie quietly said to herself, and I agreed so I granted it, until it was how we wanted it.

"I'm next" Natalie smiled, stepping forward.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Miki laughed skipping over near, Edward, Alice and Emmett, Amy and Taylor following.

"I wish for Kellan's desire" Natalie whispered, smiling, her teeth shining brightly in the night sky, her feet slightly left the ground, and touched back down when it was over.

I looked her over to see, her with long dark brown hair, to about chest level, and it flicked at the ends, and it shined a little more than it did before. Then I looked down at her outfit, and she was in, this tight little outfit. It was a black mini skirt, pleated, with a silver chain belt, and it went a little higher, then mid-thigh, and her shirt was dark green, and had one long sleeve, and the other sleeve was a strap, she had on some black heels, and her hair up in a high pony tail. She was in a clubbing outfit.

"I like" Miki nodded in approval.

"Same" T.J agreed, with a clap of her hands.

"You'll be the hottest one there" Emmett approved looking her over, I guess that's what Natalie loved about him, he wasn't a over-protective big brother, he was just her big brother.

"Will she?" a familiar voice, travelled to us.

"Yes she will" Emmett said, without looking at the person who spoke.

I looked at Natalie, who was facing the way the voice came from, and her eyes were open wide, her mouth opened in a wide 'o' shape.

"No, I won't" she mumbled out.

All of us turned around except for Emmett, and saw Rose, standing there glaring at Natalie, her eyes black, her blonde soft ringlets floating around her gently, as the wind blew through it.

"Um, Emmett" Miki tapped his shoulder, still staring at Rose, with a scared look; Rose looked like she could kill Nat, and hurt Emmett severely.

"What?" he asked, turning to meet Miki, while she lifted her arm, and pointed at Rose, Emmett turned and looked.

"Oh, hey babe" he smile sheepishly, running his hand up and down his neck.

"Still think she'll be the hottest there, baby?" she hissed, her eyes darkening.

"Not if you go, she won't be" when he was saying this, he wasn't just saving himself, but also Natalie.

"Get home Emmett, we need to talk" Rose hissed, pulling on his arm, until they were down the street, but we could still hear them.

"Maybe, we should move on to Alicia" Alice suggested.

"No, Alice" Edward growled out.

"And why not everyone else got a go" I looked up at him, glaring.

"I really don't want to see my baby sister, looking anything like them" he looked around at my sisters.

"You know what, I hate your over-protective side, so I will do it, and I will show you, you can't boss we around, sometimes, I wish for you to have Emmett's brotherly side" I huffed, moving across the front lawn away from everybody.

"I wish for Robert's desire on me" I spat out.

I felt a little weird once I let the wish through, I felt myself being lifted up into the air, and changing, then my feet were back on the ground.

I sighed, and looked down at myself, to see, that I was a bit darker, from a tan, my hair felt longer, just on my lower back, and it was still in soft ringlets like it always was, and I was wearing, on my finger a wedding band, I took the ring off and examined it, on the inside of the band, it said, Mrs. Robert Pattinson. As I looked down on my body, I was in an 18 year old body, and in a prom dress. It was a dark royal green colour, and it went all the way to the floor, covering my body in the green silk. Over the top of the silk, from my wais to the ground, was green netting that flared out, and the dress was a boob tube, and I had silver accessories to match.

"He imagines you at prom, with him?" Edward looked me over, while I twirled around, in this magnificent dress.

"Something else too" Alice's eyebrows went up, looking at me.

All the girls came over to me, and took my left hand, "Oh my go" Natalie whispered.

Miki took my hand and just stared at it. T.J and Amy whispering congratulations at me.

"What is it?" Edward pushed everyone aside, taking my hand.

"At 18, how is that possible?" he questioned out loud.

"Don't even consider it, buddy" I warned him, "You married Bella at 18"

"But how will you be 18, he won't get his desire?" Natalie wondered out loud, Miki, tj and Amy's face turning to frowns.

"Wishing girls" I reminded them, twirling my fingers around.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Miki complained.

"Because we had a reason not to" Natalie explained, waving a hand over Alice and Edwards, and whispering, "the boys"

"Girls, I'm going to do something" I warned them, and they all nodded.

"I wish for our desires to be seen by our men only and nobody else tomorrow" and I granted it.

"I cant believe your doing this" Edward muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"This is going to be fun" Alie squealed, as we walked back inside to watch 'A walk to Remember'.

**Review :)**


	31. Gaining Rose?

**Chapter 31: Amy's POV, Gaining Rose?**

We pulled up to school, remembering that we made Alicia; wish us, to stay like the boys desires, and only for the boys to see.

Alicia and I were once again, on the Ducati, while T.J pulled up in an old looking car, but to Taylor it would seem like she pulled up in her Ferrari, wearing her sunnies and leather jacket.

Natalie, and Miki pulled up in the jeep, and would be seen in there casual outfit for school, by every student, but by their man's desire, Natalie in a clubbing outfit, Miki in her 'slut' outfit.

We walked into our English room, which had all the boys in it, and all of us together.

"Ready?" Alicia smiled looking at everyone, before we walked in the door, knowing full aware, that the boys were already inside.

"We are always ready" Miki replied, opening the door to the classroom, we all listened closely.

The whole class, was sitting there ruffling, through their pencil cases, or the books, the paper ruffling, but we heard 5 audible gasps come from the back of the room, and we all chuckled softly, only for us to hear.

"Did they get bigger?" I heard Jackson ask the others.

"Did what get bigger?" Kellan asked, "Why is Natalie wearing a clubbing outfit to school?"

"What clubbing outfit?" Robert sighed, "Why does Alicia have on a formal gown, look 18 and wearing a wedding ring?"

"I don't see any of that, why is Miki, in a corset top and mini skirt?" Peter said through tight lips.

"I have no answers," Taylor whispered to all of them, "But T.J pulled up in a Ferrari, and was wearing a striped leather jacket".

We purposely went and sat down at the front of the room, so we didn't have to be anywhere near the boys, because of what Natalie had said to them yesterday.

English passed slowly, normally it went at a nice fast pace, because we enjoyed our time with our guys, mucking around, but also getting the work done, now it was up to us girls, to make fun, but mostly we worked in silence, which made the time pass slowly.

"Lunch" Miki sighed, in amazement, as the bell went; we thought it would never go off.

We were heading towards the cafeteria, when Alice yanked on my arm, and made us all pull aside.

"Alicia, I wish for you to appear normal to everyone" Alice voiced.

"Granted" Alicia whispered.

"What is it Alice?" Natalie asked concerned, as Alice started blankly at us, while she was having a vision, then she came to.

"You disappear" She whispered, then whispered to her family to come meet us here.

"What do you mean they disappear?" Jasper growled out, tugging on my arm, and then pulling Alice into his other side.

"I don't know, there all sitting in their house, something black crosses my vision, then nothing, the room is empty, the same as it was before, but without the girls" Alice explained, making Edward hiss, taking Bella's hand, Nessie wrapped in Bella's embrace, and Alicia pulled into his side.

"Is it the Volturi?" Alicia whispered, mostly to herself.

"Why would it be them, we gave them a lesson before" T.J laughed, walking over to Alicia, and pushing her a little, as in a 'what if' gesture.

"I have no idea" Alice sighed, frustration, pulsing through her body, making her shake a little.

"Well, the girls will have to be on watch" Emmett sighed out.

"They can look after themselves" Rose growled, taking Emmett's hand in her own.

"What is exactly your problem with us?" Miki stepped forward, hands on her hips, her face in a, 'you tell me' facial expression.

"Miki calm it" Edward warned.

"No, what is her problem" Alicia argued back, standing over next to Miki, while Amy, T.J and I standing back, to watch this unfold.

"I don't have a problem" Rose answered back, smiling innocently at us.

"Sure you don't, what have we exactly have we done wrong?" Miki's voice got louder, making it kind of echo of the lockers.

"You haven't done anything" Rose sighed, "Look I am sorry, but I feel like, I can't trust you"

"Trust me, you can trust us" Alicia laughed, stepping forward, and placing her arms around Rose's torso, hugging her, and to all our surprises, even to the Cullen's Rose hugged back.

"Thank you" Rose sighed, looking up over to Emmett, who smiled back proudly.

"So after school, who will be at the girls?" Edward asked.

"I will, Rose can come with me" Emmett volunteered.

"Good, can we go now, we do get hungry you know" T.J laughed, walking into the cafeteria, making us all laugh and head in after her.


	32. Disappearance

**Chapter Before:**

"_Thank you" Rose sighed, looking up over to Emmett, who smiled back proudly._

"_So after school, who will be at the girls?" Edward asked._

"_I will, Rose can come with me" Emmett volunteered._

"_Good, can we go now, we do get hungry you know" T.J laughed, walking into the cafeteria, making us all laugh and head in after her._

**Chapter 32: 3****rd**** Person, Disappearance**

The girls drove home; Rose and Emmett were in Rose's car, following them all the way home.

"Were not babies" Miki pouted to Natalie and Taylor, who were sitting on either side of her.

"It's not like we're going to be taken" Taylor agreed, when they pulled into the driveway.

Alicia slid off the motorbike with Amy and stalked to the front door and opening it.

They all walked into the living room, sitting down and staring at something intently, while Rose and Emmett needed a room.

"Not in here" Natalie blocked her ears, giving them a stern glare, "Get a room, please"

"We need to look after you though" Emmett whispered, but looking at Rose like she was what he wanted right there and then.

"Just go" Amy whined, her hand over her face, it was shielding her eyes from the sight she didn't want to see.

"We won't be long" Emmett snickered, scooping Rose up and running up the stairs.

"They should be here, I have a bad feeling" Alicia muttered to the room.

"Nothing's going to happen, stop worrying all the time" Miki glared and looked over at Natalie, who was thinking really hard.

She was wondering why, she couldn't feel anyone lying or telling the truth but she shook it off, when she saw Miki in front of her talking.

"Pardon?"

"I said shopping, big sale on, want to go?" she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together at the same time.

"Sure, I need some new shoes and handbags, I'm running low" Natalie stood up, retrieving her stuff and Miki's before heading to the front door.

"I really think we should stay indoors, like here" Alicia warned staring at the wall while saying so.

"You're a downer, we are going, bye" Miki slammed the door while Amy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alicia questioned eyebrows raised.

"Well, I haven't got my need for speed since I became this" she gestured to herself, "So, I won't be long" she turned and grabbed her jacket and headed to the airport were her car was.

"Guess it's you and me" Alicia looked over at Taylor, who had the car keys in her hand and a guilty expression on her face.

"You're going to, aren't you?"

"Sorry, but I need to drive" Taylor laughed before she was out the door, leaving Alicia alone in the living room to enjoy the noises coming from upstairs.

Alicia got up to go upstairs to go get Emmett, but something grabbed onto her, making her tumble to the ground.

**Alicia's POV**

I looked around for the thing that pulled me down but couldn't find it.

I checked every area of the room, and decided nothing was there and tried the stairs once again.

But before my foot even touched the first step, I was on the couch, a black figure holding me down, by my arms, hurting me a little.

"Please let go" I whimpered, helplessly.

"We told you we would get you" the figure said to me, shaking the hood back, revealing who he was, Aro.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping he would be gone soon.

"We want you to join us, and you are the only way, we can make you and your sisters join" He clicked his fingers, and another vampire rounded the corner.

"Alicia, this is Cain, you know your power, how you have the privilege to say yes or no?" He asked, I nodded, "Well, he makes you say yes", my eyes widened.

Cain just smirked, while I looked him over, he wasn't a bad looking guy, red eyes, black midnight coloured hair and pale as chalk, like the rest of us.

"Please don't" I begged.

"Oh but I will, miss" Cain gestured to Aro, "he is the boss".

"Yes I am" Aro winked at me, which made me shudder, I looked back at Cain, who smiled at me widely, and nodded his head, in a flirtatious way, I shuddered again.

"I wish Amy, to be in her room, back at the castle" Aro wished, when I was about to say no, Cain snapped his fingers, and a whispery 'yes' escaped my lips.

"One by one?" I asked, a tear escaping my eye, my hand over my mouth, in shock, when Aro nodded.

"She should be there by now" Aro murmured, then looked at me once again, "I wish Miki and Natalie, to be in their rooms, at the castle" and when Cain snapped his fingers, another 'yes' bubbled from my lips.

"No, people could see them disappearing" I looked at Aro, so he would stop, but he just smirked and leaned down to me.

"If they do, it will be very bad in your case" He explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll be put to death, young one" he smiled, evilly. I gasped, and looked around for anything that could help me, my eyes landed on Cain, and he was glaring at Aro, but when he noticed me looking, he smiled.

"And last but not least, I wish Taylor to be in her room, at the castle" Aro instructed, grabbing my arm, and looking at Cain, who snapped his fingers and made me say yes once again.

"Now us, Alicia, I wish, for you to take yourself, Cain and I, to the castle, and for you to be in your room" and Cain didn't have to snap his fingers, I automatically said yes.

And then I was in my old room, locked in. But what surprised me, was that I wasn't alone.

**Amy's POV**

I ran to the airport that closed about an hour ago, and took the car cover off the car and looked my baby over she was in good shape.

She was a blue 66 mustang, which had been lowered; she had a big block engine and a big ugly blower, on the hood.

I jumped in the driver's side and sat down on the plush white interior then headed out to the airplane strip, to do my racing.

Once I was ready, I revved the engine, of my beautiful girl and looked ahead, at the strip ahead of me; the adrenaline pulsed through my veins, as my foot twitched towards the gas pedal.

Then I hit the gas, racing towards the end of the strip, the lights, along the strip, racing past me, the car, gliding against the smooth surface, I changed gears and went a little faster as I looked down at the speed o meter I realised I was going over 329 mph and loved it, so I went a little faster.

I hadn't done this since my accident, when Aro saved me. But I am glad that I'm behind the wheel once again.

I was near the end, when I felt a strange sensation travel through my body, and I looked down at the steering wheel, and saw my hands fading, I was going to kill her, Alicia couldn't let me have my fun, I closed my eyes and waited for me to be home.

When I opened them, I was in my room, my old room, back at Volterra, locked in. What would of happened to my car?

**Miki's POV**

Natalie and I were walking through the shopping centre looking at all the sales, and making a lot of stops, like every second shop to buy an item of clothing, or anything useful.

We ended up buying a lot for ourselves, but a lot, for Amy, Taylor and Alicia.

"Aren't you glad we got out, instead of couped up at home?" I asked linking arms with Nat, who smiled down at me dragging me to the shoe shop that was having a clearance sale.

"Yes I am, but why are you walking so slow? All the good shoes will be gone" she whined, and I had to laugh, which made me receive an evil glare.

"Okay, shoes" I put my hand up in defence and started running along side of her.

"Look in the window, MIKI" she yelled the last part, running towards it at full speed, well as fast as a human would run, and nearly ran into the window, but her face and hands were glued to the red stilettos, on the platform.

"Where would you ever where them?" I asked, also staring at the shoes, I looked at the size, and was disappointed, that it was Natalie's size and not mine.

"Do I need a reason to where them, I would walk in them with anything on, wait here" she demanded, going inside, and taking the shoes of the platform, and to the counter, where she paid for them. She came back out with them in a bag, and she was wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Happy?" I asked, smiling as well.

"Very" she nodded.

"Miki?" Natalie called, her voice shocked.

"Yea?" I looked at her confused, at her sudden change of mood.

"Why are you fading?" I turned to look at her, to make sure she was serious, and I gasped in surprise.

"Why are you fading, you should ask?" I pointed to her; we both looked at each other and hissed.

"Alicia, will pay"

I closed my eyes, and reopened the and I didn't like where I was, because where I was, was my old room, at the castle, and I was locked in, I heard Natalie, in the room next to me.

What was going on? Why were we here?

**Taylor's POV**

I walked to the garage and jumped into my Yellow Ferrari, and sped off down the street, I really wanted to go to Taylor's place to fix things up with him, but the girls said they needed to come crawling to us, not the other way around.

I turned on my radio and heard the song that Taylor had been listening to on our first date 'If today was your last day – Nickleback', I almost cried, but I didn't.

So instead of risking my temptation of going past_ his_ house, I went the opposite way, I headed towards the city. I sang to all the words on the radio, and danced to the beat, well dance as much as I could, in a driver's seat.

I was just about on the big bridge that crossed from countryside to Seattle, when I stepped on the gas, swerving around all the cars, which were in my way; it was like I was cutting pie, driving with speed was second nature to me.

I didn't realise, until I felt all tingly that I looked down at myself, and saw myself, slightly fade, I wasn't watching where I was going until, I heard a loud '_CRASH' _that I realised that I had swerved myself over the embankment, and was now heading towards the water, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came, so I opened my eyes, and there I was in my old room back at Volterra, locked in.

Why was I here, and how do I get out?

**Review :)**


	33. Where?

**Chapter 33: Edwards POV, Where?**

I ran up to the girls house, after I went for a quick drink with Bella and Nessie. I didn't even bother to knock as I approached the door, but from down the road I could hear a certain activity going on and I knew it would include Rose and Emmett, upstairs in Natalie's room. How could they handle being in the same house as that?

I listened for what the girls might be doing as I entered through the threshold, but I couldn't hear them, like they weren't even in the house, I raced in the living room, to find no one about, so I searched the rest of downstairs and outside, I noticed Taylor's car wasn't there.

"Emmett, Rosalie" I called softly, knowing they would hear, even though I wanted to roar at them.

"Bro, why are you always interrupting?" Emmett glared, when he popped up in front of me, Rose fixing her hair as she finally made her way down.

"Where are they?" I asked, glaring back at Emmett.

"The girls?" he asked, I nodded, "Inside were we left them".

"Emmett there not inside I searched and Taylor's car is gone" I pointed to where it should have been parking, "And you were meant to be watching them, not upstairs doing your stuff".

"They said they would be fine" Rose hissed, still putting her clothing in order.

"There girls, they get bored" I threatened, "You better know where they have gone".

"Girls do not get bored, when they have a man with them" Rose smiled, looking towards Emmett.

"Oh babe..." Emmett moaned, "You do so much to me".

"Behind closed doors, Please" I begged, "Girls, where are they, Rose, Emmett?"

"You interrupted so we didn't get to finish, put up with it" Rose glared, baring her teeth at me, "They probably went for a drive or a shopping sale, there girls and girls do what they want".

"Ring Alice" Emmett suggested, pointing to the pocket were I kept my mobile.

"Alice" I greeted as she picked up, "Any shopping sales on?"

"Edward Cullen, shopping are we? And not that I know of" Alice teased then got serious.

"No Alice I'm not the girls aren't home, Emmett and Rose lost them" I hissed out, shaking my hand out in front of me.

"LOST THEM, there people how do you LOSE THEM?" She was screeching down the line, Emmett and Rose cringed, hearing her from across the yard.

"Whose lost honey?" Jasper voiced sounding really close to the phone.

I heard Alice pull the phone from her ear and covering it with her hand while she filled him in and added "It's Edward, be quiet".

"What's with tonight and getting busy?" I yelled out in frustration, maybe I needed some too.

"Emmett, Rose how do you lose them?" Jasper yelled into the receiver.

They cringed once again.

"You put me off now and Alice is getting dressed" Jasper sighed out.

"Jasper, she is technically my sister, don't talk like that and we have bigger issues then you and Emmett getting laid" I hissed out, going back inside to see if they left any indication of where they were headed.

I walked into the lounge room, where the television was left on, I sat on the couch, phone still in hand, thinking.

"Breaking news" Flashed across the screen, "There has been reported two car incidents have happened in the same hour with no bodies to be seen".

I watched carefully, while feeling sorry for what their families would have to go through, on the screen pictures scrolled the accidents, my eyes widened, phone clashing to the ground.

"Edward?" I heard voices coming through the phone speaker, "Where on our way, answer!"

"Emmett" I got out, moving closer to the screen.

"Edward, Jasper and I can't get laid, but you can watch T.V?" Emmett sounded confused and disappointed, "Well I guess T.V is second best from sex".

"EMMETT" Rose scolded, "You idiot look what's on the T.V" Rose moved to my side, holding my arm for support, watching on Emmett also joined, his arms wrapped supportively around Rose's waist.

The first live footage that showed up on the screen was a drag car that had run straight into a deserted plane, causing a major explosion, the camera circled the area, giving us all angles.

"That family must be going through hell and where is the body?" Rose was so confused along with the rest of us, but I remember seeing this car, once before, I shifted my eyes to the photos hanging up above the television and saw Amy sitting on THAT car's bonnet, smiling brightly, dressed in a race outfit, her hair out blowing in the wind, "Amy?"

"What was that?" Emmett asked, I just pointed to the picture, "Oh hell no, it couldn't of been... Jasper will freak, we all will, please no".

"Amy?" Rose quivered out, "It can't be".

Another live footage came through, showing us a bridge, a helicopter hovering above the water, where a car had landed, they were lifting it out.

"THAT'S TAYLOR'S CAR" Emmett yelled, causing us all to jump, "Who was in it, it wasn't the girls, it couldn't have been?"

"The girls aren't here Emmett..." Rose trailed off, not finishing her sentence. The room filled with silence, three vampires crowding around a screen, writhing in shock.

I didn't hear anyone stepping into the house, until Alice was at my side, joining in watching the screen with us, "What's this about...Isn't that Taylor's car?"

I nodded facing her, my eyes wide.

Realisation sunk in, "The girls aren't here and Taylor and Amy's car are there, no bodies to be found, they can't be gone, they can't die, remember" Alice screeched, making Jasper run into the room.

"Alice, they can die" Emmett sulked, falling backwards in the couch.

"Who is dead, or dying?" Jasper vampire-sped out.

"The girls, there gone" Rosalie looked as if she wanted to cry.

"We don't know that, Rose" I rasped out, also sitting, while at the same time Jasper yelled "Amy's Dead and the rest of them".

"Everyone please" Alice calmed down, facing all of us, while turning off the T.V that had given us the bad news.

"I just gotten my sister too" Emmett dry sobbed out, "Now she could be gone, for good".

"Why is everyone so depressed?" Alice smiled, clapping her hands trying to brighten the mood of this place.

"Oh well jeez Alice, I don't know, maybe because our sisters could be GONE" I finally yelled out, making everyone look up at me in shock.

"I never wanted to see you like THAT again" Rose smiled sadly.

"Like what?" I questioned, I don't remember acting like this.

"It's how you acted when you left Bella and when you found out Nessie was going to be born" Alice explained.

"It is isn't it... but Alicia is my sister of cause I would be a wreck" I shoved my hand roughly through my hair, grinding my teeth together in frustration, "I wish they had body confirmation".

"I'll call Carlisle and Esme, they have the right to know" Rose sighed, walking out into the hall my mobile in hand.

I took a deep breath trying to work out if they were still in our world or not...

"What's that?" I asked aloud.

"What's what Edward, did you finally lose it?" Emmett tried to joke, but it sounded glum.

"That smell..." I trailed off taking another deep breath, "Another vampire".

"Is that..." Jasper sucked in a breath, "Aro's scent?"

"Sure smells like it" Emmett nodded in agreement.

"What was he doing here...?" Alice sniffed, "and with help from Cain" her eyes opened in shock.

"Cain he is the vampire that can make you say yes to things, right?" Rose asked, walking back into the room, "Carlisle is on his way".

"He makes you say yes..." Edward trailed off.

"Alicia's scent is fresh, it's mostly here" Jasper walked to the couch, pointing next to where I was sitting, "She was maybe here only twenty minutes ago".

"Those accidents were over an hour ago" Emmett pointed to the T.V.

"This is not adding up" Alice confirmed what everyone already knew.

Carlisle and Esme soon joined us in the lounge room, where we informed them of our new discoveries.

"Maybe Nessie can... help" Esme said warmly even thought she looked completely terrified.

"You need me?" Nessie smiled, walking into the room, her smile turning into a frown as she saw us looking glum.

"Can you touch the couch please" Jasper asked politely, pointing to the seat next to Edward.

"Sure?" She sounded confused but touched it anyways.

The room went silence everyone edging closer and closer towards her.

She gasped quietly, so I searched her brain for anything.

In her thoughts it was kind of fuzzy, because she hadn't seen this image for herself, but what she was seeing made me sick... Aro had Alicia pinned down, Cain flirting with her, while making her say yes to everything Aro wanted, one by one he made Alicia, appear in their rooms back in Volterra.

"There in their rooms" Nessie and I said at the same time, facing the rest of the family.

"Well let's go upstairs then and get them" Emmett jumped up racing up the stairs running to Nat's room, "She isn't here Edward, Nessie".

"We meant... Volterra, we have to go get them" I jumped from my seat.

"Oh hell no, you promised not again" Bella appeared in the doorway, arms crossed.

**Review :)**


	34. The Ride

Chapter Before:

"There in their rooms" Nessie and I said at the same time, facing the rest of the family.

"Well let's go upstairs then and get them" Emmett jumped up racing up the stairs running to Nat's room, "She isn't here Edward, Nessie".

"We meant... Volterra, we have to go get them" I jumped from my seat.

"Oh hell no, you promised not again" Bella appeared in the doorway, arms crossed.

**Chapter 34: Edward's POV, The Ride**

"Bella, you have to let me explain" I got up from my seat heading towards the door, where she stood with a firm look and her arms still crossed.

"You are not going back there" She hissed at me her eyes going a flat black, she has never been this way before.

"Bella, were all going" Emmett was at the door with me in less than a second.

"I don't care, he is not going" She pointed at me, glaring firmly at Emmett and the rest of the family.

"We need to Bella, there all there, trapped under Aro's doing" I explained, grabbing at her arm, pulling her to me, "We will be back, no excuse".

"I don't want you to go" she pouted up to me, grabbing hold of my shirt roughly, gluing her soft lips to mine, "I'm scared, Edward".

"Were all scared Bella, but we need to help them" I hugged her tightly to my side.

"Just don't let Aro get to you, please?" she begged her body starting to shake.

"Aro getting us, Bella are you kidding?" Jasper laughed loudly, causing Rose and Alice to glare at him.

"I'm coming with you" Bella demanded, wrapping her arm tightly around mine.

"You are not, stay here with our daughter, Alice, Rose and Esme, only us guys are going" I sighed unravelling her arm from mine.

"Fine" she sighed, signalling Nessie over, before giving me a quick peck, walking back out the door, I would have to make it up to her when we got back.

Nessie also gave me a hug on her way out, Alice, Rose and Esme saying goodbye to their men until they all left the room, leaving only us guys behind.

"So how do we do this?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, swimming there would be quickest and then we sneak in and grab them" I explained, rushing out all my words.

"Sounds great, but it's not going to be that easy" Carlisle explained, giving me a hard look.

"Edward even I can come up with a better plan and look at me" Emmett explained, chuckling quietly while we all looked at him, he noticed "Shut up, I'm not the smartest crayon in the crayon box".

"You're a crayon now?" Jasper asked, "I thought you were a tool in a tool shed last time you explained your dumbness".

"It's not dumbness" Emmett glared at Jasper folding his arms, "It's being dropped on you head too many times".

"You were dropped on your head as a baby?" Jasper burst out laughing holding his sides tightly.

"Not that I remember, but most likely, would explain it, wouldn't it?" Emmett asked scratching his neck, smirking a little, Jasper nodded still laughing.

"Guys plan, girls at stake" Carlisle mentioned, separating the two boys by standing in between them.

"I like mine" I sighed crossing my arms, "but it does need a little work".

"A lot of work, Edward what is wrong with you?" Emmett complained, crossing his arms once again.

"I'm not the one that admits he was dropped on the head as a baby, or not the smartest crayon or tool am I?" I hissed out.

"Edward get a better plan, otherwise I will kill you" Emmett threatened, moving towards me.

"BOYS" Carlisle shouted, causing us all to stop and look at him.

"Sorry" Emmett sulked, looking like a kid that got his lolly or favourite toy taken away from him.

"Plan" Carlisle ordered, so we sat down and planned out little trip to save our girls.

We had arrived in Volterra, heading straight into the city gates, wearing big black coats with hoods to blend in, as once again, they were having that vampire celebration like that time I was... here.

"Maybe we should go around back of the castle, their rooms should be there" Carlisle nodded towards the right of the castle, "I had a room here once, they should be in the same place".

"Right, to the right it is" Emmett dragged Jasper to the right of the castle.

"What do we do?" I asked Carlisle, standing outside the castle with him.

"We head to the left; they might have changed the rooms"

"Right" I sighed, heading off to the left side of the castle.

We were at the back of the castle in not time, only meeting up with Jasper.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, impatient.

"Well, he decided it would be a great idea to ask the guard were the girls were" Jasper rubbed his neck, "They took him".

"Wasn't the whole point not to be caught?" Carlisle shook his head, quietly, "We'll get him later, he will survive".

"_Idiot I tell you" _Jaspers thoughts travelled to me, I just smirked.

"Just don't tell Rose we left him" I whispered back, chuckling, "You'll be cut into little pieces and shoved in a wall, then bricked over".

"Ok quiet it is" Jasper agreed, while Carlisle nodded, we raised our eyebrows at him.

"What I don't want to be in a wall" he said defensively.

"Right" Jasper laughed, looking at me out the side of his eye.

"Let's just go" I sighed, heading in through the back door.

I walked in through the hall, Jasper on my right, Carlisle on my left has we searched for one bedroom.

"Hey Edward, I just thought of something" Jasper's voice was quiet.

"What?" I asked, running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"He will have them in separate rooms" Carlisle finished.

"You have got to be kidding me" I nearly yelled out.

"Edward I smell them" Jasper walked ahead of me to a door that was just a couple metres ahead.

"Open it" I suggested to Carlisle which he did, it was Amy's room.

"Amy, where are the others?" I asked, moving to her side.

She pushed her hair from her face and looked up at me; her eyes were a nice red, with black shadows underneath.

"You are a Cullen, Cullen's must not live" was all she said sounding robotic like.

"Cullen's will be terminated" a group of voices said from the doorway, at the door way Alicia was wrapped in Cains arms, he was smirking, Taylor, Miki and Natalie had their eyes glowing, weapons in hand.

This wasn't good.


	35. Reason

**Chapter Before:**

"_Amy, where are the others?" I asked, moving to her side._

_She pushed her hair from her face and looked up at me; her eyes were a nice red, with black shadows underneath._

"_You are a Cullen, Cullen's must not live" was all she said sounding robotic like._

"_Cullen's will be terminated" a group of voices said from the doorway, at the door way Alicia was wrapped in Cains arms, he was smirking, Taylor, Miki and Natalie had their eyes glowing, weapons in hand._

_This wasn't good._

**Chapter 35: EPOV, Reasons**

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked, watching Amy carefully as she examined my body, with her blood red eyes.

"Aro's changed them in a way" Carlisle gasped, turning to Jasper who hadn't said a word about this situation yet.

"Amy", Jasper get whispering her name, over and over, maybe thinking that it would help in a way.

"Do. Not. Speak. My. Name, from Cullen lips" she hissed, her eyes scanning him, like she had never seen him before in his life, it made Jasper cringe back, spreading sadness throughout the room.

"What's happened to you?" Carlisle moved to Miki's side, carefully, trying not to set the girls off on us.

"Nothing, we've always lived like this, Alicia and Cain are engaged", Natalie explained, while Alicia stuck out her hand, showing off her ring, "And we have learnt to kill the Cullen's".

"You don't remember your time with us, your brothers?" Jasper yelled, lurching forward, except I grabbed at him, pulling him back to me, placing him firmly at my side.

"Would somebody care to explain, why they can't remember us and they have only been gone for two days?" I asked patiently, but my patience was on a thin line, I was looking at Cain.

"We will" Marcus came around the corner, Caius and Jane flanking his sides.

"What's going on?" Carlisle stepped forward, shaking hands with Marcus, in respect, he did live with them.

"Aro wants them to terminate them and Alicia made our job easy" he nodded at us, "It was killing them and you, or her making them all join us, she just didn't know that it would kill you anyway".

"You tricked them" Jasper hissed, is eyes a flat black.

"Why are their eyes red though?" I asked, "They don't drink blood".

"When they feel tired or weak, Aro will make them drink humans" Marcus explained, smirking slightly.

"That's repulsive, their half humans themselves" Carlisle cringed away.

"They don't realise because of the trance their under and don't you think Alicia and Cain together, will become something big" he ran his fingers down her cheek, making her smile lovingly, Cain lightly moved his fingers across her stomach, "Natalie will be mine", he turned and smiled at her, earning her to smile back and wink.

"Miki's mine" Caius walked up to Miki, dipping her slightly, giving her lips a chase kiss, "Amy belongs to Felix; they're set to move in together".

"Not while I'm here" Jasper once again lurched at Caius, which made Miki bear her teeth at Jasper, sending a wave of pain around the room, making Alec cover it with his numbness.

"Jane, Caius, take Edward, Jasper to Natalie's bedroom, Carlisle, Aro would be so glad to hear your here" Marcus commanded.

"I need to speak to him" Carlisle agreed nodding his head at Marcus, but at Jasper and I also.

"Okay" Jane walked up to Jasper and I, "This is either going to be easy" she smiled sweetly, "Or hard" she lifted her hand with a glare, sending Jasper and I to the floor in pain.

"Easy way" Jasper gasped out, holding himself like he was going to explode.

"Good" Jane slowly put her hand down, while we picked ourselves up, "Come with us" she waved moving to the door, as we followed, Caius trailing behind, kissing Miki first.

We were back in the hall, heading towards the last door that was literally right at the end.

"You'll stay here, we will go get your guards, don't think of trying to escape, it won't be easy" Jane said under her breath, giving us a glare raising her hand again, before Jasper interrupted her by yelling.

"NO"

"Good then, we will have no problems" Jane smiled, tilting her head at Caius who left the room, Jane followed quietly, moving quickly.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked, sitting down on Natalie's bed.

"Find a way out" I hissed out, like it was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

"You're not going anywhere" Amy hissed from the doorway, Felix at her side, holding her around the waist, "Were here to make sure, you stay in here".

"Well, what do we do while we wait?" Jasper asked me, watching Amy as Felix leaned in and kissed her neck, slowly moving his fingers down her side, rubbing though her cotton top.

"Please, I don't want to see my sister like that and especially when it's a guy that has her under a trance" Jasper hissed, eyes flat black once again, his fists clenching and unclenching in anger, nostrils flared.

"Calm it" I sighed, "It won't help, it might just make this situation even worse".

"Would you mind, jumping off the bed Jasper?" Amy asked, smiling at him, making Jasper jump off the bed and ask.

"You remember me?"He asked, smiling brightly.

"No, I want you off the bed so we can use it" Amy pointed to herself then to Felix, "And, the big guy in with the blonde guy, spilled details about you, so you must be Edward, right?" she glared.

"Ahh, yeah" I smiled sheepishly, "Do you think maybe, Aro will let us feed from humans, while we are here, were kind of hungry?"

"You drink humans?" Felix asked eyebrows raised, "Last time I saw you, you were a vegetarian".

"Edward, what are you talking about you know we..." before I could stop him, he stopped himself, "Use the bed for what?"

"WATCH" Amy squealed jumping back on the bed, sitting upright legs dangling over the side, she pulled on Felix's coat, pulling him between her legs. He leant down, kissing along her collarbone, and she sighed in pleasure, leaning back against the bed, Felix on top of her, his hands roaming to her backside, as her arms were up his shirt, roaming his chest.

"Please STOP" Jasper cried, thrashing against my hold that I had on him, "Not here not in front of me".

Amy just sighed again.

"Jasper" I nodded towards the door, "Let's go" after all they were busy 'OCCUPIED'.

"Fine, but when we get them back to normal, I want to know if they you know" Jasper asked, pleading with his eyes for me to get it.

"Know what?" I asked, my mind somewhere else, focused on the girls we had to save.

"Go all the way" he whispered under his breath, shaking his head at me.

"Jasper you sly dog, but she's your sister, gross and Alice won't be happy" I frowned, walking down the hall, Jasper beside me.

"NO" he shouted, which made me clamp a hand over his mouth, "Not like that Edward, I have to protect her from 'this'", he mumbled against my hand, I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get Carlisle" I smiled lightly, heading towards the 'feeding/hall' room.

"And Emmett" Jasper shook his head, smiling widely, and as we rounded the corner from the hall, a soft moan floated our way, which made Jasper cringe.

Jasper and I just let ourselves into the room, making Carlisle and Aro look up startled, it looked like they were having a very serious conversation.

'_Don't do anything' _his thoughts flew to me.

I raised an eyebrow in question, we had lots of practice at our silent conversations, and it really annoyed people at times.

'_When you look around, don't lose your temper' _he thought once again.

I nodded my head, slightly.

I looked around to Jasper, to see him staring to the right, so I faced that way and noticed five throne chairs, one empty and the rest occupied.

Natalie's hair was neatly half up, half down she sat in a long midnight blue dress, that hung off her hips and flowed to the ground, her legs were silently crossed as she stared down at Emmett, who was up near Carlisle.

In the seat next to her was Cain and he had Alicia sitting on his lap, she was wearing a black, knee length dress that was haltered at the top, boob tube like and flowed from the waist down, her hair was out, her front fringe in her eyes, while she stared at me, with a wicked smile crossing her face.

Next to her Was Miki, who had Caius standing behind her chair, whispering in her ear, she had her hair up in a neat bun her fringe out, her dress was white and flowed to her calf's, with a black ribbon tied around her waist, her ankles crossed and her hands crossed in her lap.

At last was Taylor; her hair was out to her shoulders, straightened to the maximum. Her dress was to the ground, flaring in all different directions, a mix of oranges and red, flying everywhere; she was sitting staring right out the window, tapping her nails across the wooden chair.

I growled under my breath, which made Aro chuckle, my head snapped up my gold eyes, meeting his red ones.

"There great aren't they?" he asked, quietly walking over to them, patting Taylor on the knee, which made her look up and smile, "They will do what I need them too".

"Which is?" Emmett asked, staring at Natalie like he wanted to rip her away.

'BANG' the door behind us opened and Amy walked in, her hand in Felix's. Her hair was out, her fringe clipped back, parts were curly and parts were straightened. Her dress was purple and went to her thighs a black slash wrapped around her waist, she came in giggling.

"Edward, they are here, to help me kill you" Aro smiled kindly, patting Miki's hair, like she was some kind of pet.

Alicia's head snapped up as I gasped, and Jasper said "I wish it wasn't like this" while shaking his head.

"Kill them?" she whispered, she stood up from Cain and walked over to me, "You will not touch a single hair on their bodies, not as long as I am around".

She clicked her fingers and as fast as a blink of an eye, all girls surrounded up, "We Will Protect The Cullen's" they chanted, Aro stepped backwards.


	36. Free

**Chapter Before:**

"_Edward, they are here, to help me kill you" Aro smiled kindly, patting Miki's hair, like she was some kind of pet._

_Alicia's head snapped up as I gasped, and Jasper said "I wish it wasn't like this" while shaking his head._

"_Kill them?" she whispered, she stood up from Cain and walked over to me, "You will not touch a single hair on their bodies, not as long as I am around"._

_She clicked her fingers and as fast as a blink of an eye, all girls surrounded us, "We Will Protect The Cullen's" they chanted, Aro stepped backwards._

**Chapter 36: EPOV – Free**

"How did they suddenly go back?" Aro asked, glaring at Cain, as the girls stood by our side.

"Well I didn't have the chance to stop it" he explained, "Ali love" he called.

Alicia's head snapped up towards Cain.

"Were getting married, do you remember that?" he asked, coaxing her forward, she shook her head as a no in reply.

She glanced down to the ring on her finger and her eyes opened in shock, she quickly slid it off her finger and flung it across the room, making a clanging noise as it hit the floor, "Were not anymore".

"Does that mean you don't remember anything?" Carlisle asked, looking at each of them.

"The only thing I remember is me and my car on the bridge, then me in my room" Taylor mentioned, then suddenly her eyes popped open, "Is my car okay?"

"If okay is, under metres of water, then yeah it's perfectly fine" Emmett said in really hard sarcasm, a smirk gracing his lips as he did so.

"My poor baby" Taylor whispered.

"What about mine?" Amy asked, a worried look on her face, her car was the only thing she had left of her human days.

"Oh if you call burnt to oblivion good, then your car is just great too" Emmett said once again.

"EMMETT, stop it, you're not funny" Natalie screamed in his ear.

"What about our purchases?" Miki screeched pointing to Natalie and herself.

"There were you left them, in the middle of the mall" Carlisle answered, "You can go and pick them up later, I think Alice saved them for you," they breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I guess I can't ask Amy if it happened" Jasper pouted, looking at her.

"What happened?" her eyes were open in shock.

Felix snickered from behind us which made Jasper run up to him and grab the piece of clothing around his neck, "You can still tell me, did you go all the way with her?" Jasper hissed eyes once again black.

Felix nodded, "She was damn good to, maybe sometime you can have a go" he smirked.

"She is my sister" Jasper growled, "No one touches her that way, EVER".

"You mean, I'm not a VIRGIN?" Amy screeched, her hand moving towards that area.

"He's lying", Natalie stepped in", Amy you're still intact" she giggled.

"Thank you lord, I still have my virginity" she screeched once again. I looked over to Jasper to see a look of relief shower his face, but his eyes held disgust that we were discussing her sex life.

"Now that we know you're a virgin, and I think vampires around the world know that you are" Aro stepped in, Cain to his side silently, "We have a problem".

Amy blushed as I stepped forward, "What's this problem, we have?"

"Well they were mean to help kill you, and seeing as they are back on your side, I'm going to let you go, while we build up enforcements".

"You still want us gone?" Emmett sulked, "And I thought I was your friend, kill them spare me" Emmett begged, which earned him a slap over the head from Carlisle and a glare from the rest of us, "What, I don't want to die" he shrugged.

"I can't believe you have him as a brother, idiot" Amy muttered, which made Natalie glare at her; Amy just shrugged and moved from Natalie's side to Alicia's side.

"You were never my friend Emmett, not an idiot like you" Aro chuckled, which made Emmett sad, "You were only my prisoner".

"I thought there was chemistry between us, since there isn't any more I will stand with this side, were cooler, then you will ever be" Emmett smirked, gliding his eyes over us.

"As I said, idiot" Amy glared at Natalie and Emmett, "You two belong to one another".

"Hey now, your only saying this because we're stuck in a situation" Miki murmured, "just don't talk anyone, let them handle it" Miki pointed to us guys.

"You still want to fight?" Carlisle shook his head in shock as Aro nodded yes.

"If it's a war you want, it's a war you will get" Jasper stood up straight saluting Aro and Cain.

"Jasper you not part of the war again, please don't salute" Emmett looked down embarrassed, "He was dropped as a baby".

"You may leave, before I change my mind" Aro hissed, waving his hands at us.

"Let's leave, I don't like this place" I murmured grabbing Alicia's arm and leaving last after everyone, we were now heading home, for a plan.

We walked through the archway and Bella was straight into my arms, kissing me before I knew it even hit me, Alicia silently walked into the living room along with the rest of the girls, Amy sitting next to Alice.

"So a virgin hey?" Alice asked, giggling slightly, Esme and Rosalie smirking around her, the rest of the girls looking shocked and confused.

"You literally heard that?" she looked so embarrassed.

"Nope, I saw it" Alice tapped her head, "Even though I can't see you, I can hear you".

"Okay we have no time for this, we need to plan and now" I glared at everyone, and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

So we all sat down and planned what we needed to do, when the time came to fight.

**Please Review :)**


	37. The Start Is Here

**Chapter Before:**

"_So a virgin hey?" Alice asked, giggling slightly, Esme and Rosalie smirking around her, the rest of the girls looking shocked and confused._

"_You literally heard that?" she looked so embarrassed._

"_Nope, I saw it" Alice tapped her head, "Even though I can't see you, I can hear you"._

"_Okay we have no time for this, we need to plan and now" I glared at everyone, and Carlisle nodded in agreement._

_So we all sat down and planned what we needed to do, when the time came to fight_.

**Chapter 37: Edward's POV, the Start is here**

It had been weeks since we left Volterra and had last contact with them, Bella was worried that we had yet again face another confrontation with them, we hadn't seen them since Nessie was little and now since we havethe girls by our side, we were too big of a family and we must be destroyed or split which was never going to happen.

"Why can't they just move?" Rose hissed, glaring daggers out the window were the girls were playing some mud football.

"Rose" Esme settled down next to her, "They can hear you and they have bonded to us, we are all they have they're practically my daughters".

"Well I don't care if they can hear they are not welcomed here by me and they are going to have us killed" she screeched standing out and heading up the stairs, muttering under her breath.

"Dad" Nessie walked up to my side, Jacobs hand in hers, "We will fight, they're like my aunties in a way, I can't lose them don't make them move, we need them"

"They aren't going anywhere" I rubbed my fingers across her cheek, making her smile widely her brown eyes sparkling with thankfulness but sadness. She twisted herself round to smile brightly out the window, her bronze coloured ringlets fluttering around her watching as Amy tackled Natalie to the floor getting mud all over them.

Carlisle and Esme moved outside to look over the girls, to make sure they weren't going to get their selves in trouble, while Emmett went upstairs to calm down an angry mad women called Rose.

Alice and Jasper sat together, locked in a tight embrace on the couch whilst Bella was hugging me her head on my chest, my head resting on the top of hers, "I love you, Bella" I whispered, closing my eyes tightly thinking of how we first met, me leaving, us back together, new born wars, engagement our wedding and then our little miracle Nessie.

"I love you too" she looked up at me, smiling slightly her hand moved to my cheek and pulled my head down kissing me lightly on the lips, letting her barrier down, showing her love for me in her human eyes and vampire ones, while she kept kissing me, she had now better control over her power and used it all the time, "But remember last time we don't ever say goodbye, I will stand by your side Edward".

"Yes" I whispered, "But this time, it's just us we don't have help".

"This time is because we don't need it" Alice pranced up to us, "This time help will just pop up to us, wait and see".

"Edward" Jasper called to me, "I can feel what you're feeling, but Alice knows what she is doing and don't let that ever escape your mind".

"Edward I trust her and I know you do to, everything will be okay" Bella softly touched her fingers to my lips, making me instantly trust Alice and calm, I nodded.

We all silently sat down on the couches, and call I could hear was Emmett arguing with a frustrated Rose, Carlisle and Esme lightly talking to one another and footsteps hitting mud and the ball travelling through the air, everyone was happy for now.

"MAIL" Miki screeched running inside with a letter in hand.

"Mail?" Esme asked, "We never get mail".

"Never?" Amy's eyes were open shocked, scanning all of us.

"They don't know anybody that would send them mail" Natalie hissed, shaking her head at Amy, while Amy hissed and poked her tongue out like a child.

"When did you go to the mail box and get this, Miki?" Bella asked, her finger pointing at the old looking letter.

"I didn't" she answered, we all looked confused, "It was floating in front of me, so I grabbed it and brought it inside" she shrugged, like it was the most normal thing to find in the world.

"It was floating?" Bella said, stepping away from Miki, moving closer to me, "Someone open it".

"I will" I took the letter gently from Miki's hand and started opening the ancient looking letter, being careful in case it dissolved right in front of me.

I carefully unfolded it and started scanning the letter and all it says was this time in two days they will come and will meet us in our baseball clearing.

"They're coming" Alice and I whispered at the same time.

"We must prepare then, we should start heading up and getting ready" Carlisle announced looking over everyone, "And you girls" he pointed at them, "Go home and stay there".

"Were not helping?" Taylor yelled.

"Why aren't we coming along, this is our fault?" Alicia screeched.

"Yeah, why aren't they going, they're the ones that need to die, not us" Rose glared from the staircase and angry looking Emmett behind her.

"Rose just accept that there here to stay, and lets go save our family" he looked at her then moved down with us.

"We will not go home" Miki crossed her arms over her chest looking like a little stern pixie, she looked like Alice.

"Miki" Carlisle knelt down to her level; "You will go home for me" he looked at her pleadingly.

"FINE" she huffed giving him a big hug and moving towards the door.

"Alicia, go with her" I hugged her too, as she punched me in the chest, muttering she wasn't leaving us, "Go Alicia" I looked at her sternly, which made her hug me tightly.

"Come home" she whispered, "All of you".

"We will" I smiled.

"You better" Natalie looked over at Emmett and kissed him on the cheek "Have fun".

"You know I will, now go" He laughed pushing her towards the door.

"I should say have fun to you, but I can't because it's unfair that I am missing out" Taylor looked up at Jacob, "But come home, please".

"Will do kiddo" he laughed, ruffling her hair as she walked away.

"Amy" Jasper voiced, calling her, "Come here sweetie" he said, once she looked up she slowly moved to his side.

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

"Because what if you don't come home?" she looked up at him, her eyes glassing with tears and when I looked over at the girls they were trying to hold back theirs.

"I'll do anything in my power to be coming home, I can't leave Alice alone either" he laughed hugging her tightly, walking her to the door.

"Whatever you do" Esme started.

"Do not come to the baseball clearing" Bella finished, "We want you to be safe".

"Okay" Amy sighed, "Let's gets going" she smiled lightly, pushing everyone out of the doorway into the cars.

"We will see you soon" Taylor called out.

"Bye" Everyone waved them off.

"Now we must get to the clearing and fast everyone ready?" I asked, grabbing Bella by the waist pulling her closer to me, Jacob hugging Nessie from behind, Rose and Emmett hugging each other, Carlisle and Esme standing tight at each other's side and Jasper twirling Alice into his lap.

"Were always ready" Jasper chuckled, a giggly Alice on his lap.

"Let me fight already" Emmett moved to the door, pulling Rose after him.

"May everyone be safe" Esme's voice lingered in the air as we all headed out to face, what needed to be faced.

**Review :)**


	38. The Fight Is Here

**Chapter Before:**

"_Now we must get to the clearing and fast everyone ready?" I asked, grabbing Bella by the waist pulling her closer to me, Jacob hugging Nessie from behind, Rose and Emmett hugging each other, Carlisle and Esme standing tight at each other's side and Jasper twirling Alice into his lap._

"_Were always ready" Jasper chuckled, a giggly Alice on his lap._

"_Let me fight already" Emmett moved to the door, pulling Rose after him._

"_May everyone be safe" Esme's voice lingered in the air as we all headed out to face, what needed to be faced._

**Chapter 38: Edward's POV: The Fight Is Here**

We had been out in the clearing for two nights all of us waiting for Alice to see more detail when they would actually be here, all the girls text us to see if it was coming or over yet, we would reply with a soon, stay home and stay safe.

They would insist to come and help, which would make Carlisle or I call straight away to make sure they would stay home.

"I want a fight already" Emmett sulked sitting down on the tree log that he knocked down yesterday, he was bored.

"Emmett" Alice turned slowly her eyes wide with concentration, distant as she looked into the future, "They are coming, they'll be here tonight, during the big storm so no one will realise".

"They planned it good" Carlisle nodded at Alice, "How many are we talking?"

"I see about" she looked as if she was looking further ahead, "Twenty, were way out numbered from what I can tell".

"Everything will be okay" Jasper looked over everyone, filling everyone with calm, making us all relax immediately.

"It will all be fine" Esme smiled lightly, looking at everyone lovingly.

We sat there waiting, knowing we had a tough fight up against us, and we all looked at our soul mates, knowing that there could be a possibility one of us could be going home without the other half.

We all paced the clearing, until nightfall, hearing a herd of footsteps coming from the opposite end of the field, they were running, twenty pairs of feet hitting the ground, making it easy to pinpoint that they would enter through the tree's any minute now.

It was only minutes later when Aro stepped out onto the clearing, Marcus and Caius flanking his sides, Jane, Alec, Felix all coming out from behind the trees, and lots more followed.

"Good night this is, isn't it my pleasant children?" Aro's voice travelled to our end of the field, and from what I could tell and see, he was smiling and all we could see were pairs of bright red eyes staring back at us, everything else was black and maybe to them all they could see was topaz eyes glaring hatred at them.

"It would be even better if you and your blood sucker army, would leave and never come back" Jacob snarled, his body lightly shaking he had controlled his anger over the years, but this was one of those times where you couldn't.

Aro scoffed "We will never come back, once I get what rightfully belongs to me" he searched us all, "And by what I can see, they are not here" he hummed under his breath, "Keeping them from me, are you?"

"No" Emmett smirked.

"Were here to keep the safe" Carlisle looked the crowd of red eyes over.

"The only way you will be able to get to them, is to go through us" Nessie sounded stern and looked at them with a deadly glare.

"That's my girl" Jacob whispered in her ear, which made me smile slightly.

"Oh?" Marcus chuckled, "You heard them Aro".

"Indeed I did, we will be through and done with you in seconds, then we will find the girls" he smiled, moving his fingers, signalling groups to come at us from all angles.

"You know... I think now I wish the girls... were" I clamped my hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Are you an idiot?" I all but yelled, "Alicia could grant that, and they will be here", Jasper slapped him over the back of the head, Rose giving him a look.

"Sorry" he squeaked.

"You just want to hope, that half a wish doesn't work" Carlisle nodded his head as he was saying it.

"You were saying?" Alice nodded from behind us, her eyes open in shock.

And what I dreaded most and hoped not to happen, had happened, all 5 girls stood looking like sex goddesses, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Damn, why don't we dress like that?" Rose murmured.

Amy was first to get herself down from the hill they were standing on and made her way to Jasper's side. She had her hair out and straightened to her shoulders, her fringe was braided back. Her outfit was a black one piece suit, the pants area say high on her thighs and her top was done up by a zipper that was lowly zipped up on her chest. A bright red belt hung low on her hips and she wore bright red fingerless, hand gloves with it. Her shoes wear bright red ankle boots that were done up with a thousand buckles.

Alicia lightly swung her hips seductively side to side as she made her way to me. She was wearing a black and red corset dress. The top of it was red and was pulled so tightly it showed off all her curves, her breast slightly pushed up and seen at the top of the corset, the skirt filled out at the bottom and sat mid-thigh. With it she wore black converses and her hair was out, lightly straightened but still kinked from her curls, and stuck by hair spray as if she just rolled out of bed. Her black necklace was chunky and sunk down so it sat on low on her chest.

Miki was next and skipped down lightly so she was by Carlisles side. She was wearing a boob tube dress that was filled with bits of pink everywhere. Over her shoulders was a see-through black, long-sleeved jacket. She wore pink accessories. With it she wore black fish net stockings that led to mini black pumps. Her hair was nicely curled at the sides, and her fringe was pulled back, so it was out of her eyes.

Taylor ran down the hill, skidding at the bottom sending dust in the air, covering us all in it, until she was safely by Jacob's side. She was wearing a little black top that tied up under her breast, and over the top of her shoulders was a little jacket that sat high on her arms and tied under her bust as well. The whole of her stomach was glowing from the moon hitting her pale skin, making her look even more immortal, until it was hidden by the black skirt that hung real low on her hips and was pleated until it hit mid-thigh. Fish net stockings rolled out from underneath that then were hidden by her above the knee, black leather boots. She wore little black leather hand gloves with it as well, her hair teased out and sitting on her chest.

Then Natalie was last to walk down slowly from the hill, until she hugged Emmett around the waist. She was wearing a black singlet top, that had holes cut into the sides, so it showed off the sides of her stomach, then over the top of the holes she added black fish net so, it wasn't bare. A belt that sat on her hips joined to the red, naughty school girl, kind of skirt, until it was hooked to plain black stockings that led to her, black looking heels. Her fringe was clipped back, and her hair was in two low piggy tails, widely fuzzed.

"Girls" Emmett coughed, "What are you wearing?"

Miki looked down at her outfit, playing with a little bit of pink fluff at the end of her skirt, and then looked up confused, "Our fighting outfits?"

I think Jasper literally choked, "Your fighting outfits?"

"Duh" Taylor rolled her eyes, looking down and fixing up the tie under her breast.

"Don't you think there a bit, revealing?" Esme asked, looking a little shocked, but still looked kind and like she cared.

"Nah" Alicia smiled, "its fun to dress up when you can" she folded her arms under her bust, making her breast hang over a little more.

"Okay, the outfits are revealing, does anybody else want to know, why they are actually here?" I seethed pulling Alicia to my side, as I saw the crowd of red eyes getting closer.

"They are not revealing" Amy huffed, rolling her eyes.

"They are" Emmett agreed, nodding his head, "Rose, get something like this, because as much as I would like it on you, I wouldn't be able to wait to get you out of it".

"Ewwww Emmett, not here" Natalie complained, stepping on his foot.

"Sorry" he squeaked out, once again.

"I am definitely getting an outfit like that, when I get home" Alice nodded her head in approval.

"I can whip one up for you know" Alicia held her hand out, as if she was going to click her fingers.

"Ahh, I didn't mean for a fight" she winked, and Jasper's mouth fell open in shock his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh" Alicia pulled her hand back quickly, "Please don't involve me in that".

"Okay, were going to talk about this later" Carlisle interrupted, "The girls are here Edward, so they can stay and help, so let's kick some human eating butts".

"I'm with you there Pops" Emmett slapped him on the back, and earned a glare from Carlisle himself.

"Girls, stick with one another" Carlisle planned out, "Everyone else stick with your partner, don't let anyone get left behind".

"Okay" Voices yelled out from all directions, as the red eyes were halfway across the field.

"Let's get em" Taylor smiled evilly, running ahead, Alicia and Amy following straight after her.

"Amy" Jasper growled out.

"Don't worry, we have a plan" Amy called back, giggling.

"Watch" Alicia shouted, smiling brightly.

"And learn" Taylor chuckled.

As one of the Volturi vampires stepped forward to attack the girls, I instinctively stepped forward, along with Jacob and Jasper.

"Ready" Amy whispered, forgetting we could all hear what they were saying.

"Always" Taylor and Alicia looked at each other, then at Amy, all three nodding their heads.

Amy lifted her arms slowly up by her sides, and the vampire slowly lifted off the ground, his bright red eyes open in shock and fear. Once he was up above the tree heights, I saw Alicia flick both of her hands above her chest, her hands tightly wrapped in fists, and then she snapped the open, sending the person in the air into pieces. Then I looked over to Taylor, who slowly pushed her hands down and out in front of her - as the pieces that Amy let fall to the ground - caught on fire.

All three of them ran back over to us and had the arms folded over their chests, smug smiles on their faces.

"And that is how it is done" Taylor said seriously, clapping her hands together as if she was getting dirt off them.

"Show off" Natalie muttered.

"Oh wells" Alicia shrugged, looking over to Miki, who was looking straight at Jane.

"She is mine" Miki giggled, "I'll be done with her as soon as I can" she looked us over, "Amy, Alicia and Taylor I need your help towards the end though" she said while she twirled out into the middle of the filed Jane meeting her half away.

"This will be easy, all she needs to do is start the pain before Jane does" Natalie whispered to us, we all nodded.

We silently watched on as they both stared at each other, eye to eye as they were the same height, they both lifted their hands at the same time, like they were watching their reflection in a mirror.

"1" Alicia whispered.

"2" Amy sighed.

"3" Taylor grounded out.

"Bam" Natalie clapped her hands to make the sound.

That's when one of the immortal fell to the ground, nearly lifeless.

**There we go, please review :)**


End file.
